AMOR VERDADERO
by Lita-Chan09
Summary: Un amor podra sobrevivir a intrigras, mentiras, secretos, yo creo que si es un amor verdadero podria superar todas las pruebas que les coloque el destino, no lo crees?
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR VERDADERO**

Esta es una historia de mi autoria pero qué usa los personajes de Sailor Moon como protagonista.

 **Capítulo 1 "Introducción"**

Esta historia se desarrolla en Tokio y donde una familia bastante prestigiosa y muy importante, la Familia Chiba compuesta por tres hermanos, el mayor Darién Chiba un joven de 30 años, Neurocirujano, cabello negro azulado, 1.90 de estatura, tez clara y ojos azules Oscuros, la del medio Rei Chiba una joven de 27 años, Economista, cabello negro azulado largo hasta la cintura, 1.70 de estatura, tez clara y ojos violetas y la menor Hotaru Chiba una joven de 24 años, recién graduada de Ingeniera Industrial, cabello negro violeta largo hasta los hombros, 1.70 de estatura, tez clara y ojos violetas, eran dueños de la cadena de hoteles Milenio qué eran las más importante de Japón y parte del caribe al igual qué la Clínica Cristal de Plata qué era una de las más importantes clínicas de Tokio, estos tres chicos eran huérfanos los cuales fueron criados por sus abuelos Artemis y Luna, actualmente Darién era el director de la Clínica Cristal de Plata y Artemis era el presidente de la cadena hotelera Milenio donde actualmente entrenaba a Rei para qué lo sustituyera y también Hotaru comenzaba a trabajar junto a Rei.

Una mañana en la casa de los Chiba se encontraban desayunando todos en familia, algo qué no pasaba muy seguido:

 **Artemis:** Darién solo digo qué ya es tiempo qué sientes cabeza, solo te la pasas como picaflor y sumido en tu trabajo.

 **Darién:** Abuelo entiende solo quiero pensar en la clínica, en mi trabajo.

 **Luna:** Artemis, dejalo deberíamos concentrarnos en Rei en menos de dos meses se casa y ahi muchas cosas qué arreglar

 **Hotaru:** Es cierto lo qué dice la abuela, Rei y ya decidiste quienes seran tus padrinos y damas de honor?

 **Rei:** Claro!, Darién quería pedirte qué fueras mi padrino ya qué tu siempre has estado ahí conmigo apoyándome, cuidandome, eres mi hermano mayor y además mi mejor amigo, quieres ser mi padrino?

 **Darién:** Sería todo un honor para mi ser tu padrino.

Rei: Hotaru quisiera qué fueras mi dama de honor principal, te gustaria?

 **Hotaru:** Claro!, pero Rei quien será tu madrina?

 **Rei:** Le pedí qué fuera mi madrina a Serena y las otras damas de honor serán Amy, Lita, Mina y Michiru

 **Luna:** Ya tienes todo organizado hija

 **Rei:** Abue si no fuera por ti, me faltarían aún muchas cosas por alistar, mañana voy con las chicas a ver mi vestido de novia y el de las damas de honor, pero antes iremos a recoger a Serena al aeropuerto, hoy llega de Londres.

 **Artemis:** Vaya como pasa el tiempo, ella es tu amiga qué se fue a estudiar a otro país por un desamor?

 **Rei:** Si, ya supero todo y vuelve nuevamente a radicarse definitivamente en Tokio y pues hacerse cargo de la empresa de sus padres

 **Luna:** Hijo estas bien?, estas como pálido, pareciera qué hubieras visto un fantasma

 **Rei:** Me parece qué el pasado se le está presentando nuevamente, no es así Darién?

 **Darién:** No sé de qué están hablando, solamente me sentí un poco mareado, los dejo ya se está haciendo tarde para ir a la clínica.

 **Artemis:** Bueno hijo, cuidate y piensa en lo qué te he dicho.

Realmente Darién no tenía ningún mareo, realmente se sentía impactado ya qué la mujer de la qué estaba enamorado y a la qué por un mal entendido le había hecho mucho daño volvía a Tokio, sé hacía muchas preguntas, estuvo pensando toda la mañana pensando en eso, en la tarde se reúne con Nicholas y Andrew para hablar sobre la futura boda qué se acercaba.

Nicholas Kumada era un chico de 30 años, 1.85 de estatura, cabello castaño, ojos cafés oscuros y era abogado, era dueño de uno de los bufetes más importantes de Tokio y qué representaba a la cadena de Hoteles Milenio así conoció a Rei y después de un año de relación decidieron casarse. Andrew Furuhata era un chico de 30 años, 1.80 de estatura, tez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos cafés, Administrador de Empresas y era dueño de los restaurantes más lujosos de Tokio, los CROWN, junto con su hermano Haruka Furuhata el cual es un chico de 28 años, cabello rubio, 1.85 de estatura, ojos verdes, tez blanca pero a diferencia de su hermano el trabajaba con Nicholas en el bufete ya qué también era abogado, en este grupo de amigos también están los hermanos Kuo quienes tenían una compañía discográfica y de nuevos talentos la cual era muy prestigiosa a nivel mundial y representaban a los más importantes cantantes, actrices y modelos de Japón, el menor Seiya un chico de 25 años, cabello negro con coleta, ojos azules, tez blanca y de 1.80 de estatura, el de medio Yaten un chico de 27 años, cabello plateado, ojos verdes, tez clara, y de 1.80 de estatura y el mayor Taiki un chico de 29 años, cabello castaño, ojos cafés, tez clara y de 1.85 de estatura el no trabajaba con sus hermanos sino qué era Ginecólogo y trabajaba junto a Darién en la clínica Cristal de Plata.

Ya en el restaurante CROWN

 **Nicholas:** Hola hermano cómo estuvo tu dia?

 **Darién:** Hola Nick, bien y tu?

 **Nicholas:** Bien también cómo mucho trabajo y Andrew?

 **Andrew:** Aca estoy muchachos estaba arreglando algunas cosas en la cocina, cómo están muchachos, cómo vamos con los preparativos de la boda?

 **Nicholas:** Bien creo, todo lo está organizando Luna y Rei, como saben mis padres ya murieron y pues los abuelos de Darién están en cabeza de la organización de la boda. Luna me pidió qué escogieramos los padrinos y los acompañantes de las damas de honor por lo qué se, Rei ya te comento a ti Darién qué deseamos qué seas nuestro padrino, y pues sé qué Andrew deberías ser el compañero de la dama de honor principal, pero si te nombro Lita me mataria por lo qué estoy pensando qué sea Seiya y los otros acompañantes serian Andrew, Taiki, Yaten y Haruka, qué dicen?

 **Andrew:** Me parece muy acertado, mira ahí viene mi hermano y el resto de muchachos para comentarles.

 **Seiya:** Hola! chicos, cómo están?

 **Nicholas:** Bien chicos, sientense qué me gustaría pedirles algo, chicos quiero qué sean los acompañantes de las damas de honor. - todos aceptaron gustosos.

 **Haruka:** Nick y quienes serán nuestras parejas?

 **Nicholas:** Bueno, la pareja de Yaten es Mina, Andrew con Lita, Amy con Taiki, Michiru con Haruka y cómo la dama de honor principal es Hotaru su acompañante es Seiya.

 **Seiya:** Es en serio?

 **Andrew:** No te parece?

 **Seiya:** claro qué me parece, pero Darién qué te pasa por qué estás tan callado?

 **Darién:** Sé qué acepte ser su padrino, pero no se si Serena acepte ser mi pareja, después de todo lo qué pasó, y no sé si yo pueda soportar tenerla a mi lado

 **Seiya:** Darien tarde o temprano ustedes tienen qué hablar de lo qué paso, ella se fue sin darte la oportunidad de una explicación, además sé qué parte de qué ustedes se separaran es culpa mía, pero tenemos qué buscar la forma qué ella entienda qué todo fue una trampa muy bien planeada por Beryl.

 **Darién:** No recordemos malos momentos, sé qué Beryl te utilizo

 **Seiya:** Es cierto, y no sabes lo mal qué siento por eso, pero puedo asegurarte por nuestra amistad y delante todos los chicos qué ya no siento nada por Serena, confundí mis sentimientos y ahora me doy cuenta qué tan solo la quiero como una buena amiga

 **Andrew:** Bueno chicos ya qué Seiya y Darien sé declararon su eterno amor, qué les parece si mejor Darién nos dejas comentarle a las chicas lo qué pasó realmente, ya qué ellas no podrían ayudar a qué ustedes se arreglen.

 **Darién:** Nose, mis hermanas saben lo qué pasó, ya qué se dieron cuenta de todo lo qué me pasaba, pero no sé si las otras chicas lo entiendan. esperemos cómo se dan las cosas.

 **Haruka:** La verdad las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo qué ha sufrido Darién desde la partida de Serena y pues esperemos cómo se dan las cosas.

 **Taiki:** Darién has sabido algo sobre Beryl?

 **Darién:** No ella desapareció después de qué descubrimos la verdad y la muerte de mi hermano

 **Yaten:** Es raro qué no sepamos nada, todos sabemos qué ella está completamente obsesionada con Darién así qué yo creo qué debemos estar pendientes

 **Seiya:** Darien y al fin supieron las causas del accidente de tu hermano?

 **Darién:** Nos dijeron qué encontraron algunos problemas en el carro, por lo qué siguen investigando

En una ciudad cercana a Tokio se encontraba Beryl Kingdom mujer de 28 años, pelirroja, ojos rojisos, tez clara, 1.75 de estatura se prepara para nuevamente tratar de recuperar el amor del hombre qué ella ama junto con su gran amiga Esmeralda Moon una chica de 27 años, cabello verde, ojos verdes, tez clara.1.73 de estatura y ambas chicas eran internistas.

 **Esmeralda:** Amiga estás segura de lo qué quieres hacer?

 **Beryl:** Claro qué si, este es el mejor momento, según lo qué me han dicho Serena volverá al país, qué mejor qué descubra qué Darién tiene una hija y qué por culpa de ella no la conoció, te lo he dicho muchas veces, ese hombre es solo mio y el volvera conmigo, eso te lo juro.

 **Esmeralda:** Tu sabes muy bien qué Setsuna no es su hija, y cuando Darién se entere de eso no te lo va a perdonar, además tampoco me has dicho a mi quien es el verdadero padre de la pequeña

 **Beryl:** Amiga prometeme qué nunca dirás lo qué te voy a decir, Setsuna es hija de Zafiro Chiba

 **Esmeralda:** Zafiro Chiba!, el era el hermano gemelo de Darién no es así?

 **Beryl:** Si

 **Esmeralda:** pero Beryl si es del hermano cómo vas hacer para qué Zafiro no diga la verdad?

 **Beryl:** Creeme Esme eso ya no es problema

 **Esmeralda:** Por qué lo dices tan segura?

 **Beryl:** Bueno… por qué Zafiro está muerto, así que no hay quien pueda decir qué Setsuna no es hija de Darién

 **Esmeralda:** Y cuándo piensas decírselo a Darién?

 **Beryl:** Después del matrimonio de su hermana

 **Esmeralda:** Al parecer lo tienes todo fríamente calculado, solo espero qué no te salga nuevamente mal como la última vez

 **Beryl:** Amiga sé qué siempre has estado en desacuerdo con las cosas qué hago, pero te repito Darién es solamente mio y si no está conmigo no estará con nadie, eso te lo prometo.

 **Esmeralda:** Beryl… solo espero qué lo qué estás haciendo no ocasione qué pierdas a tu hija y además me asustas cuando hablas así.

Michiru Mizuno una chica de 27 años, cabello verde agua marina, ojos azules, tez clara, de 1.75 estatura y trabajaba junto con los hermanos Kuo ya qué es una gran violinista, Mina Aino una chica de 26 años, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, ojos azules, 1,70 de estatura y es una gran modelo y actriz de japón, Lita Kino una chica de 27 años, cabello castaño hasta más abajo de los hombros pero generalmente lo llevaba recogido con una cola de caballo, ojos verdes, 1.75 de estatura y trabajaba junto a Andrew en CROWN como Chef principal, Amy Mizuno era la hermana menor de Michiru, de 26 años, cabello azul, ojos azules, tez clara, 1.70 de estatura y trabajaba junto con Darién ya qué era pediatra y Serena Tsukino una chica de 26 años, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, ojos azules, tez clara, 1.70 de estatura y regresaba de Londres ya qué había terminado su carrera de Economista y pensaba ponerse al frente de la cadena de Bancos de su familia.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio cinco chicas se encuentran esperando qué llegara un avión de Londres.

 **Michiru:** Chicas ya aterrizó el avión, en cualquier momento estará saliendo por esas puertas

 **Mina:** Qué alegría me da qué llegue nuevamente, por fin estaremos juntas como antes, solo espero qué no piense en volverse a ir

 **Lita:** Miren ahí viene!, Serena! Serena!

 **Serena:** Amigas!

 **Rei:** Pero mirate Serena, estás preciosa, vamos por tus maletas

 **Serena:** Cómo están chicas, ha pasado mucho tiempo, las extrañe muchísimo

 **Amy:** Y donde te vas a quedar, ya que tu casa está en arriendo

 **Rei:** Si quieres quédate en mi casa, mi abuelos y Hotaru estarán felices de tenerte con nosotros

 **Serena:** Claro!, pero será mientras consigo un nuevo apartamento, cuando llegó a Tokio me siento en casa, desde qué mis padres murieron no saben cómo las extrañe.

 **Michiru:** Bueno chicas qué les parece si vamos a comer y nos ponemos al día

 **Amy:** Me parece genial la idea, vamos a mi apartamento.

Todas las chicas se dirigen al apartamento de Amy y Michiru, Rei llama a su abuela y le comenta qué Serena se quedara con ellos mientras se organiza y envía con su chofer las maletas de Serena. ya en el apartamento las chicas preparan la comida y Hotaru llega para saludar a Serena, todas hablan y se ríen hasta muy altas horas de la noche.

 **Hola!, este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 "Recuerdos"**

Al otro día Serena se levanta temprano baja a desayunar con la familia de Rei.

 **Serena:** Buenos días!

 **Luna:** Buenos dias mi niña, qué gusto volverte a ver

 **Artemis:** Buenos días Serena, cómo pasaste la noche

 **Serena:** Muy bien gracias!, qué pena con ustedes molestarlos

 **Luna:** Hija tu sabes qué esta es tu casa también, y te quedaras definitivamente en Tokio

 **Serena:** Si señora, hoy quiero ir a las empresas de mi padre, me gustaría saber cómo están las cosas.

 **Rei:** Serena recuerda qué en al tarde tenemos la cita para ver mi vestido, tu vestido y la de las damas de honor

 **Hotaru:** Serena recuerda el genio de mi hermana, sino llegas a tiempo te desbarata, jijijiji

 **Rei:** No seas exagerada Hotaru, pero recuerda tenemos la cita a las 3 de la tarde

 **Serena:** Claro Rei, estaré muy puntual - dándole una tierna sonrisa a su amiga

 **Darién:** Buenos días!, qué pena la demora, pero hoy me levanté tarde, no me quedo a desayunar voy tarde a una cirugía en el hospital!

Tomando un pan de la mesa y sin percatarse qué una rubia lo miraba fijamente al darle un beso a su abuela en la cabeza y sale del comedor corriendo.

 **Rei:** Serena estás bien?

 **Serena:** Si Rei, solo qué no esperaba ver a tu hermano

 **Artemis:** Por qué mi niña, Darién siempre a vivido acá, es normal qué lo vieras

 **Serena:** Acaso el no sé había casado?

 **Luna:** Darién casado?, por favor hija, eso no creo qué pase, después de qué por culpa de esa jovencita, cómo se llamaba Rei, no lo recuerdo, la jovencita qué se la pasaba con Zafiro y Darién, esa jovencita qué ocasionó qué ellos pelearan y además hizo qué Darien…

 **Hotaru:** Abuela no recordemos malos momentos, esa mujer se alejó de ellos hace mucho tiempo, y esperemos qué no vuelva aparecer

 **Rei:** Cómo me gustaría qué Zafiro estuviera también con nosotros, qué me acompañara en mi matrimonio

 **Artemis:** Lose, pero es fatídico accidente qué nos quitó a nuestro Zafiro, es algo qué Darién no ha podido superar, pero Rei, el estara acompañandonos desde donde esté.

 **Serena:** Si amiga, este momento es para qué estés feliz, y sé qué Zafiro le hubiera gustado eso

 **Hotaru:** Bueno… mejor sigamos desayunando qué hoy es un día largo

Luego del desayuno todos salieron a sus respectivos compromisos y en el centro comercial se encuentran Lita y Serena para almorzar y luego verse con el resto de las chicas en el almacén de novias para apoyar a Rei con los vestidos,

 **Lita:** Hola Sere!

 **Serena:** Hola Lita!, vamos almorzar, tengo mucha hambre, Mira McDonald's vamos!

 **Lita:** Bueno, vamos

 **Serena:** Lita, puedo preguntarte algo?

 **Lita:** Claro! dime qué quieres saber

 **Serena:** Pensé qué Darién y Beryl estaban juntos, ellos terminaron?

 **Lita:** La verdad Serena, por lo qué sé nunca estuvieron juntos, Andrew siempre ha dicho qué Beryl está obsesionada con el, y qué utilizo a Zafiro para llegar a Darien

 **Serena:** Pero yo los vi, era Darién en la cama con Beryl

 **Lita:** Estás segura Serena, fue a Darien a quien viste?, tu tan solo te fuiste, nunca dejaste qué Darién te explicara

 **Serena:** Por qué me preguntas si estoy segura, claro qué era el, además, qué esperabas qué hiciera después de verlos a los dos en la cama, solo quería irme lejos de aquí, me sentía con el corazón roto, y completamente sola, tan solo unos meses antes habían muerto mis padres, y perder a Darien… - con lágrimas en sus ojos - no aguante tanto dolor, sé qué las abandone, traicione nuestra amistad al dejarlas, pero no podía verlo con ella, así qué cogí el primer avión qué encontré y me fui

 **Lita:** Serena… yo te entiendo, pero…

 **Serena:** Qué pasa Lita, por qué dudas tanto de lo qué vi

 **Lita:** Por qué vi lo lo mucho qué sufrió Darién cuándo te fuiste, además también vi cómo Zafiro y Darién se distanciaron por culpa de Beryl, y lo mucho qué esto le afectaba, Darién no ha superado la muerte de su hermano, además el día qué los viste juntos ha Darién lo hospitalizaron por sobredosis de un calmante, esa parte de la historia la sabe mejor Amy y Taiki, ellos atendieron el caso

 **Serena:** Sobredosis?, hospitalizado?

 **Lita:** Si el estuvo hospitalizado, la sobredosis qué le dieron casi lo mata, cuando salió de la clínica te busco pero tu ya te habías ido, no sabes todo lo qué sufrió Darién por tu partida y lo qué más le dolía es qué te fuiste creyendo qué el té había sido infiel, eso hizo qué el se refugiara en su trabajo, luego descubrió qué Zafiro estaba enamorado de Beryl, eso hizo qué ellos se distanciaran muchísimo, ya qué Beryl solo acosaba ha Darién, luego de la nada Beryl se hizo novia de Zafiro y después Zafiro tuvo el accidente…

 **Serena:** Lo siento, pero no supe qué hacer, me dolía tanto la traición de Darien, Rei y Hotaru debieron también sufrir muchísimo al ver a sus hermanos distanciados, ahora entiendo por qué Hotaru habla con tanta rabia de Beryl, Lita tú crees qué debería hablar con Darien?, dejar qué me explique lo qué pasó?

 **Lita:** Mmm, Serena tu decidiste irte y no dejar qué el te explicara, ni siquiera dejaste qué nosotras te habláramos de lo qué pasó después, solo decidiste creer lo qué viste y olvidar todo, además Serena, antes de cualquier cosa, deberías preguntarte si todavía amas ha Darién?

 **Serena:** Lita, Darién Chiba es el amor de mi vida, es la persona a la qué decidí darle mi corazón, algo qué entendí en todo este tiempo es qué Darién es y será el hombre qué amo

 **Lita:** Entonces lucha por el, dejalo qué te explique y habla con Amy, así puedes tener toda la historia completa.

 **Serena:** De acuerdo, pero primero hablaré con Amy y Taiki, además con Seiya, el también tiene mucho qué explicarme.

 **Lita:** Sabes qué Seiya y Darien ahora son muy buenos amigos

 **Serena:** En serio!, eso sí es una sorpresa

 **Lita:** Te digo algo, nose, pero Hotaru y Seiya se traen algo, al principio solo peleaban sé decían cosas, pero de un tiempo para acá, se tratan diferente

 **Serena:** Será qué están enamorados, harian una bonita pareja

 **Lita:** Serena, hablas como Mina, jajajajaja

 **Serena:** Mira el reloj! se nos hizo tarde, Rei nos va a matar sino llegamos

 **Lita:** Tienes razón, mejor vamos

Ya en el almacén de novias se encuentran cuatro chicas tratando de calmar a una pelinegra muy furiosa

 **Rei:** No puedo creer qué Serena y Lita no lleguen, ya son las 3 y 10 y no llegan

 **Hotaru:** Rei no seas melodramática, no deben tardar, por qué no vamos mirando vestidos para qué te pruebes

 **Mina:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hotaru, miremos vestidos mientras llegan

 **Rei:** Está bien, vamos mirando entonces

 **Serena:** Hola chicas! qué pena la demora

 **Rei:** Lo importante es qué ya llegaron, bueno comencemos, voy a probarme los vestidos.

Rei va a los probadores y sale con un vestido de una sola pieza con pequeños cristales rojos, entallado al cuerpo, con una abertura en la pierna derecha.

 **Rei:** Bueno chicas, cómo me veo

 **Michiru:** Te vez hermosa

 **Hotaru:** Hermanita, es perfecto para ti, luces realmente preciosa

 **Mina:** Es el indicado, te vez genial

 **Amy** : Coincido con Michiru te vez preciosa

 **Lita:** Vas ha ser la novia más hermosa del mundo

 **Serena:** Qué emoción, Nicholas va quedar sorprendido cuando te vea, estás hermosa

 **Rei:** Perfecto, entonces solo queda mirar los vestidos de la madrina y las damas de honor, quiero qué el vestido de Serena sea color palo de rosa y las damas de honor sea color lila

Después de medirse muchos vestidos y por fin escoger todos los vestidos las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, pero Serena le pidió a Amy que se quedara con ella ya qué quería hablar sobre lo qué pasó con Darien.

En casa de Amy y Michiru

 **Amy:** Bueno Serena, cuéntame sobre qué quieres qué hablemos

 **Serena:** Primero disculparme por haberme ido así, sin avisar, como le comentaba a Lita, la traición de Darién no me dejo pensar bien

 **Michiru:** Nosotras te entendemos, yo creo qué hubiera actuado de la misma manera sí me hubiera pasado lo mismo, pero si te hablo con sinceridad, yo estoy segura qué Darién nunca te traiciono, solo viste lo qué Beryl quería qué vieras, voy por té para qué sigamos hablando

 **Serena:** Gracias!, pero de eso quiero hablar con ustedes, bueno en especial con Amy, Lita me dijo qué tú estabas cuándo llegó al hospital Darién

 **Amy:** Ay! Serena… recuerdo qué estábamos de turno con Taiki me sorprendi mucho por qué llegó en una ambulancia y nos dijeron qué lo encontraron solo en su apartamento con la puerta abierta, estaba muy mal, tenía una sobredosis de ramelteon, y llegó con un paro respiratorio, Taiki logró qué respirara y se le hizo un lavado de estómago, pasó en la clínica varios días, cuando salió se enteró qué tú lo habías encontrado en la cama con Beryl, el no se acordaba de nada, solo qué Beryl y el estaban tomando un café en la clínica y lo siguiente fue verse en la hospitalizado.

 **Michiru:** Recuerdo mucho eso, Beryl le decía qué habían estados juntos, decía qué Darién se había burlado de ella, hizo qué Zafiro y Darién pelearán, esa fue la peor parte, Darien se sentía tan culpable por no recordar nada, había perdido a su hermano y la mujer qué amaba, una noche fui ha CROWN y el estaba ahí completamente borracho, solo lloraba, pidiéndole a dios qué le ayudará a recordar.

 **Serena:** Ustedes creen qué Beryl drogo a Darién para qué yo creyera qué el me estaba traicionando

 **Amy:** Te voy hacer sincera, estoy completamente segura qué ella preparó todo para hacerles creer eso a ti y a Zafiro, Beryl está obsesionada con Darién, y no le importo separar hacer pelear a dos hermanos por ella.

 **Michiru:** No solo eso, también hizo sufrir mucho a Kalaberite, ella amaba muchísimo a Zafiro, pero Beryl también hizo qué ellos se separan

 **Serena:** Es verdad, y qué pasó con ella?

 **Michiru:** Después de la muerte de Zafiro ella se fue de Tokio, decía qué tenía qué alejarse ya qué todo le recordaba a Zafiro, pero antes de irse ayudó a Darien a salir de su depresión, cuando ya Darien volvió a la clínica y toda su vida volvió a la normalidad, Kalaberite se fue y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella

 **Amy:** Sí lo recuerdo, ella le dolía mucho ver a Darién cómo sufría por Serena y por su hermano, pero Serena qué tienes, por qué lloras?

 **Serena:** Por qué soy una completa tonta, debí esperar qué Darién me explicara, el a tenido qué pasar por todo esto solo

 **Amy:** Serena tú creías qué el té había engañado, y ahora qué piensas hacer?

 **Serena:** Quiero hablar con Seiya, el tiene mucho qué explicarme, y después creo qué hablaré con Darién, bueno sí el quiere todavía hablar conmigo, esta mañana ni me miró

 **Michiru:** Serena, Darién se la pasa trabajando día, tarde y noche, el ahora solo vive para su trabajo

 **Serena:** Chicas gracias!, ahora me voy, tengo qué hablar con Seiya.

Al salir de la casa de Amy y Michiru Serena se dirige a CROWN donde se encuentra con Seiya

 **Seiya:** Bombón! cómo estás?

 **Serena:** Hola!, bien y tú?

 **Seiya:** Bien, pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar, quiero qué me disculpes, por mi culpa te fuiste y te separe de tu verdadero amor

 **Serena:** Entonces tú ayudaste a Beryl?

 **Seiya:** La verdad... Serena, no sabía lo qué tenía pensado hacer Beryl, solo me pidió qué te llevara al apartamento de Darién así tu verias qué el té engañaba, después tú te fuiste y Darién término en el hospital, eso me hizo entender qué Beryl me utilizo, y no sabes lo mal qué me sentí

 **Serena:** Entonces, Darién nunca me engaño?

 **Seiya:** No Bombón, Darién nunca te fue infiel, tomo fue un plan qué ideó Beryl, Serena, disculpame, no quiero qué me odies

 **Serena:** Lo importante es qué me contaras la verdad

 **Seiya:** Y vas hablar con Darién?

 **Serena:** Sí, creo qué es hora qué lo dejé qué me explique y ayudarlo a superar la muerte de Zafiro

Después de hablar de lo sucedido con Darien, Seiya y Serena comen y se ponen al día ya qué llevaban mucho tiempo de no verse, luego Seiya lleva a Serena a casa

 **Serena:** Buenas noches!

 **Rei:** Cómo te fue?

 **Serena:** Bien, pude aclarar muchas cosas, y darme cuenta cada vez más qué fue un error el haberme ido a Londres

 **Hotaru:** Por qué dices eso?

 **Serena:** Por qué por no pensar, me hice daño y también al hombre qué amo por no dejarlo explicarse

 **Rei:** Amiga, tú hiciste lo qué pensabas qué era correcto, no te reproches, pero eso quiere decir qué hablaras con mi hermano?

 **Serena:** Sí, quiero hablar con el y solo espero qué Darién me siga amando así como yo ha el

 **Hotaru:** Es en serio Serena, mi hermano no te ha dejado de amar, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

 **Serena:** Y creen qué llegue ahora?

 **Rei:** Mi abuela dijo qué llegaría tarde, así qué podrás hablar con el mañana

 **Serena:** Te escuchas muy segura de eso

 **Rei:** Serena! mañana es el ensayo de la boda, así qué en ese momento podrás hablar con el, qué te parece?

 **Serena:** Es genial!

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 "Reencuentro"

Ya es otra mañana en Tokio, y después de una mañana normal para todos, se encuentran en el ensayo de la boda

Rei: De por Dios, Nicholas y Darién no llegan, el ensayo debía comenzar a las 3 de la tarde

Luna: Hija ya no deben demorar

Hotaru: Rei! no seas exagerada tan solo tienen 5 minutos de retraso

Nicholas: Hola amor! qué pena la demora, pero ya estamos acá, había un poco de tráfico

Artemis: Bueno comencemos… la idea de este ensayo es definir quienes leerán las lecturas y el orden de la entrada de la iglesia con el fin de no tener contratiempos, Lita por favor...

Lita: Ok... cómo los padres de Nicholas no se encuentran ya con nosotros, doña Luna entregará al Novio y don Artemis entregará a la novia por lo qué ese día Luna y Nicholas se ubicaran acá, al frente del altar, cuando vaya a entrar Rei con Don Artemis la primera en entrar serán Hotaru, luego entrarán Mina con Amy y después entraremos Michiru y yo, Serena tú estarás al otro lado del altar cuándo Rei llegue te entregará el ramo y luego te sentaras junto a Darién en la primera silla del lado izquierdo, Hotaru cuando llegues al altar te ubicas al lado de Serena, Mina, Amy, Michiru y yo nos ubicamos en la segunda silla detrás de Serena. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew y Haruka se ubican detrás de Nicholas, cuándo Don Artemis llegue con Rei y se la entregue a Nicholas ustedes se ubican en la primera silla del lado derecho. entendido?

Todos: Sí!

Lita: Rei la música comenzará a sonar a penas salga Hotaru, tú sales junto a don Artemis detrás de Michiru y yo, al llegar al altar doña Luna le entregará a Rei al novio y así mismo don Artemis le entregará a Nicholas la novia. Ya durante la misa después de las lecturas y cuándo el padre indique la entrega de los anillos Mina tú pasarás a entregarlos luego Michiru entregará las arras y yo entregaré el lazo matrimonial, ya cuando declaren marido y mujer a Rei y a Nicholas ellos saldrán primero seguidos de Serena y Darién luego Hotaru con Seiya luego Andrew y yo luego Michiru y Haruka luego Mina y Yaten y por último Amy con Taiki, entendido?

Todos: Sí!

Lita: Bueno, entonces comencemos todos en sus lugares. recuerden qué las lecturas las realizará dela siguiente manera, primera lectura la realizará Darién, salmo lo realizará Hotaru y la segunda lectura la realizará Serena.

Durante las dos horas qué duró el ensayo y de Lita ser muy estricta con el orden y posiciones de cada uno de los participantes, Darién y Serena no podía dejar de mirarse, hablaban lo necesario, pero Serena no dejaba de pensar en la noche qué lo encontró con Beryl en la cama y qué todo había sido un plan de esa mujer para separarlos y lo peor qué lo había conseguido, mientras Darién sólo pensaba en cómo hablar con ella, necesitaba explicarle lo qué pasó ese día con Beryl, después del ensayo todos fueron a CROWN menos Artemis y Luna qué después del ensayo regresaron a su casa. Ya en CROWN todos estaban conversando cuando Serena se acerca al oído de Darién

Serena: Darién podemos hablar un momento

Darien: Claro!

Ambos se alejan de la mesa y salen a la terraza

Darién: Pensé qué no querias volverme hablar… te fuiste sin dejarme explicarte nada

Serena: Tienes razón, pero también entiéndeme un poco, no es fácil ver a tu novio desnudo acostado en una cama con otra mujer, qué hubieras hecho tú?

Darién: Tienes razón era una situación difícil de asimilar, pero... tú sabes qué yo por lo menos te hubiera dejado explicarme algo

Serena: Tienes razón, pero bueno ya estoy acá y me gustaría escuchar esa explicación

Darién: No te parece qué ya es un poco tarde?

Serena: No!, nunca es tarde para aclarar las cosas, no lo crees?

Darien: Serena, no sé para qué quieres qué te aclare las cosas, antes no te intereso verdad?

Serena: No es qué no me interesara, sencillamente no supe cómo reaccionar ante lo qué vi, pero… por tu reacción ya no te interesa... qué yo crea qué me engañaste, siendo así mejor volvamos a la mesa

Darién: No es qué no me interese, pero no entiendo por qué después de un año y medio quieres qué te dé una explicación, pero bueno creo qué esta es la oportunidad para aclarar las cosas, y aunque te parezca raro, no recuerdo mucho lo qué pasó ese día… tan solo qué Beryl me invitó a tomar un café, luego lo qué recuerdo es sentirme mareado, solo tengo imagenes de Beryl llevándome a mi apartamento y luego desperté en una de las habitaciones de la clínica, cuando salí de la clínica Zafiro me reclamó lo qué había pasado con Beryl y fue quien me contó todo, traté de buscarte, dé explicarte lo qué pasaba pero ya te habías ido para Londres.

Serena: Nunca pensé qué Beryl fuera capaz de hacer todo lo qué hizo, lo siento Darien, siento haber dudado del amor qué sentias por mi y no estar cuando más me necesitaste

Darién: No te preocupes, entiendo qué no hubieras querido escucharme, Zafiro me contó qué encontrarme cómo lo hicieron... era difícil poder creerme, y más por qué ella aprovecho el tiempo qué estuve en la clínica para qué Zafiro creyera qué yo me había aprovechado de ella y qué estaba jugando con ella y contigo

Serena: No sé cómo tomarás lo qué te voy a preguntar, pero pudiste aclarar las cosas con Zafiro?

Darién: Sí, el día antes del accidente… Kalaberite hizo qué habláramos, recuerdo qué nos decía qué antes qué nada éramos hermanos gemelos y qué ninguna mujer debería hacer qué ese vínculo qué teníamos se rompiera

Serena: Eso es cierto, antes qué apareciera Beryl ustedes eran muy unidos

Darién: Es cierto, pero pude contarle lo qué había pasado, el me decía qué ella se había obsesionado conmigo y qué sé acercó a Zafiro, para poder estar cerca de mi, el me dijo qué gracias a Kalaberite el había entendido qué Beryl sólo jugó con sus sentimientos, fui tan estúpido… la verdad creí qué ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano, debí escuchar a Nicholas y a Andrew qué siempre me lo advirtieron, y ahora tengo un gran vacío, te perdí y además perdí a mi hermano… con la partida de Zafiro… todo cambió, el sé llevo una parte muy importante de mi... qué te pasa Serena?

Serena: Lo siento!

Darien: Serena… no llores… no fue tú culpa… es mía por no darme cuenta qué Beryl solo quería separarnos

Serena: Lo se!, y lo peor es qué logró su cometido

Darién: Serena, eso es pasado, aunque no recuerdo nada de lo qué pasó ese día, sé qué te hice daño, y lo lamento, solo espero qué me perdones algún día

Serena: Darien… te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?

Darién: A qué te refieres con comenzar de nuevo?

Serena: Sí… bueno... la pregunta sería, todavía sientes algo por mi?

Darién: Serena… de qué serviría eso, si te fuiste sin escucharme me imagino qué fue para olvidar, no es así?

Serena: Tienes razón… me fui para olvidar todo… pero…

Darién: Pero qué Serena!, realmente qué es lo que quieres… volver loco?

Serena: Darién… yo no he podido olvidarte…

Darién tomó a Serena dé los brazos, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos y acercandola a su rostro, le acaricia su mejilla sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules qué tanto lo enamoraban, sin decir nada más la besa delicadamente en los labios, Serena corresponde a ese beso qué ella también deseaba

Darién: Serena… así que… comenzaremos de nuevo?

Serena: Sí!, olvidemos lo qué pasó, te parece?

Darién: Serena! Te amo!

Serena: Yo también te amo!

Después de besarse nuevamente, salen de la terraza tomados de las manos dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos

Seiya: Donde andaban muchachos?

Hotaru: Seiya por qué siempre tienes qué ser tan impertinente, qué! todo tienes qué saberlo!

Seiya: Rei, en serio tengo qué ser la pareja de ella?

Hotaru: Hablas como si yo quisiera qué fueras mi pareja, solo hago esto por qué es la boda de mi hermana, por mí puedes morirte si quieres

Darién: Ya basta, cuándo van a dejar de pelearse como chiquillos

Lita: Es cierto, pero Seiya tienen razón, llegaron muy contentos

Serena: Bueno, es qué Darién y yo decidimos volver!

Rei: Es en serio, nuevamente eres mi cuñada!

Darién: Sí Rei, Serena y yo volvimos

Todos los presentes abrazan a la pareja, luego de comer y beber unas copas, los muchachos vuelven a sus casas, Mientras en Londres...

Diamante: Ya encontraron para donde sé fue Serena

Rubeus: No todavía, sólo sabemos qué volvió a Japón, pero primo cálmate, ya sabremos donde está

Diamante: Necesito saber donde está, no puedo vivir sin ella, esa mujer debe ser mía

Rubeus: Pero… Diamante… ella siempre te dijo qué te quería como un amigo, ella estaba enamorada de otra persona

Diamante: Qué parte no entendiste de qué Serena va ser mía, ella va a amarme como yo la amo a ella, los dos debemos estar juntos

Rubeus: Esa mujer te está enloqueciendo, además, recuerda qué ella te puso una caución, no puedes acercarte a ella, después de todo lo qué pasó

Diamante: Ayúdame a saber dónde está, ella es mía, sólo mía, entendiste?

Rubeus: Apenas sepa algo... te informare

Han pasado varias semanas y el día antes de la boda en la sala de la casa Chiba se encontraba Artemis leyendo un libro y Luna tejiendo una bufanda pero ambos se daban cuentan de ciertas miradas y gestos qué se hacían Serena y Darién. Rei, Hotaru, Serena y Darién jugaban cartas para tratar de calmar los nervios qué tenía Rei, pero en ese momento comienza a sonar unas trompetas y Rei junto a Serena se asoman a la ventana

Rei: Ahhh!, es Nicholas! Me trajo serenata

Hotaru: Rei pareces loca! Cálmate y sube a la terraza, pero no salgas todavía

Rei: Porque no voy a salir?

Serena: Rei no te puedes ver ansiosa

Darién: Chicas... Mejor voy saliendo a saludar

Hotaru: Darién! Espera por lo menos espera a qué Rei salga por la terraza

Luego de 5 minutos Rei salió a la terraza con lágrimas en sus ojos de la emoción del hermoso detalle de su futuro esposo, mientras esto pasaba Serena recibe una llamada

Serena: Hola!

Rini: Hola! Sere como estás?

Serena: Rini! Bien y tú pequeña, cómo estás?

Rini: Bien, pero no te tengo buenas noticias

Serena: Qué pasó?

Rini: Diamante Black té está buscando, te llamo para qué te cuides

Serena: Como te enteraste?

Rini: Pues veras, a Helios lo van a transferir a Tokio, y pues cuando estaba haciendo unos papeles para arrendar nuestro apartamento, escuchó una conversación dónde estaban preguntando por ti y cómo contactarte y dejó como contacto el nombre de Rubeus Black

Serena: Por dios…

Rini: Tranquilizate, Helios dio información falsa, pero quise llamarte para qué estés enterada y tomes precauciones

Serena: Gracias!, y cuándo llegan?

Rini: El próximo mes!, la empresa dé Helios está consiguiendo dónde vamos a vivir y todas esas cosas

Serena: Me avisas para qué Darien y yo vayamos al aeropuerto por ustedes

Rini: Claro! Un abrazo

Darién: Pasa algo?

Serena: Era Rini… llamaba para contarme qué el próximo mes viaja a Tokio

Darién: Qué buena noticias, no lo crees?

Serena:Claro qué sí…

Término la serenata, Artemis le dice a Nicholas qué entre a la cas para qué los acompañe a comer, durante la comida Serena no dejaba de pensar en la llamada qué le hizo su prima Rini, Hotaru se da cuenta qué Serena andaba bastante pensativa y qué casi no participaba de la conversación, después de la comida, todos van a la sala para seguir conversando, pero Serena se aleja hacia la ventana

Hotaru: Qué te pasa Serena?

Serena: Nada Hotaru, por qué lo preguntas?

Hotaru: Has estado bastante pensativa después de la llamada qué recibiste

Serena: Se nota mucho?

Hotaru: Sí bastante… qué té pasa… bueno si quieres contarme

Serena: No digas eso… pero me gustaría contárselo a todas

Hotaru: Claro qué entiendo

Nicholas: Bueno… yo me retiro… mañana es un gran día, así qué los dejó descansar, Darien vamos?

Darien: Claro! subo por mis cosas y nos vamos

Darién y Nicholas salen de la casa rumbo al apartamento de Nicholas, las chicas llegan a la casa para quedarse esa noche con Rei y así arreglarse todas y salir juntas hacía la iglesia, las chicas se quedan hablando un rato, pero una pelinegra sigue preguntandose porque Serena está tan pensativa

Michiru: Serena, té pasa algo? estás muy callada

Serena: Sí, estoy un poco preocupada

Rei: Qué pasa Serena

Serena: Cuando viaje a Londres me quedé con mi prima Rini, cuando termine mi carrera comencé a trabajar en la empresa dé Helios quien es el novio de mi prima… ahí conocí a Diamante Black un joven de cabello plateado, ojos violetas, 1.90 de estatura, bastante guapo, el quería qué fuera su novia pero yo no lo acepte pues no podía olvidar a Darién y no quería qué el tuviera falsas esperanzas, el no tomó bien mi negativa por lo qué comenzó a acosarme, un día llegue a la casa y el estaba adentro trato de hacerme daño por lo que nos tocó colocar una denuncia y así el no puede acercarse a mí a más de 5 metros, por eso volví a Tokio para alejarme de Diamante

Hotaru: Bueno Serena, eso ya pasó , acá estarás segura, mí hermano no permitirá qué te pase absolutamente nada, Darién ya sabe esto?

Serena: No!, nose como tome las cosas

Lita: Serena debes hablar con el, no creo qué sea sano comenzar una relación con secretos

Serena: Tienes razón… hablaré con el, pero por el momento, concentrémonos en Rei… mañana es tu gran día, así qué vamos a dormir ya qué mañana será un largo día


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 "La Boda"**

En la casa de los Chiba todo es revuelo, ya qué desde temprano comenzaron los preparativos de la boda, llevaban los arreglos para la iglesia y decoraban la casa para la recepción.

En el segundo piso se encontraban todos arreglándose, Rei se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios, se encontraban todas las chicas ayudando a Rei

 **Rei:** Qué hermosas están, estos vestidos les quedan muy bien

 **Hotaru:** Bueno, ya casi estás lista, pero por qué esa carita de tristeza?

 **Rei:** En este momento tan importante, me gustaría qué estuvieran conmigo nuestros padres y Zafiro… me hacen mucha falta

 **Hotaru:** Rei… a mí también me hacen mucha falta, pero sé qué dónde están nos están acompañando y recuerda lo qué siempre nos dijo mamá, ellos siempre estarán con nosotros mientras los recordemos y los tengamos en nuestro corazón, así qué no llores… sé te va a dañar el maquillaje

 **Rei:** Gracias! Tú y Darien me van hacer muchísima falta, los amo tanto

 **Hotaru:** Yo también te amo, pero sabes qué vamos a estar aquí cuando nos necesites y además tú no te vas del país ni nada por el estilo, ahora terminemos de arreglarte, no creo qué quieras llegar tarde

 **Luna:** Bueno chicas estamos listas?

 **Rei:** Sí… Abuela... gracias!

 **Luna:** Por que mi niña?

 **Rei:** Por cuidarnos como lo has hecho, siempre has estado ahí para nosotros cuidandonos, apoyándonos, abuela te amo muchísimo

 **Luna:** Y yo ha ti mi niña

 **Hotaru:** No lo puedo creer Rei Chiba estás dé lo más sentimental

 **Rei:** Hotaru no comiences a molestar

 **Serena:** Qué pena interrumpirlas pero ya sé nos está haciendo tarde, Rei estás hermosa

 **Luna:** Bueno chicas vamonos

Todas las chicas salen directo hacía la iglesia en dos carros, el carro de la novia era un alfa romeo 1979 gris adornado con azucenas blancas y cintas blancas, ella iba acompañada de Artemis, Luna y Hotaru y en el otro carro iban Serena, Amy, Michiru, Mina y Lita el cual era un BMW último modelo azul oscuro adornado igual qué el de la novia.

En la iglesia estaba esperando ya todos los invitados y en la puerta se encontraba Nicholas con Darien y los otros muchachos

 **Nicholas:** Se están demorando no lo creen?

 **Seiya:** Nick recuerda qué toda novia qué se respete siempre sé demora

 **Darién:** Acabo de hablar con Serena y ya salieron para acá, así qué no te preocupes amigo

 **Andrew:** Bueno, ya sólo queda acomodarnos apenas veamos llegar los carros, recuerda que no puedes ver a la novia

 **Haruka:** Nick entra ya la iglesia!

 **Nicholas:** Porque?

 **Yaten:** por qué ahí vienen los carros

 **Andrew:** Entonces… vamos todos adentro

Todos los chicos entran a la iglesia y en ese momento llega el BMW dé dónde bajan las chicas y se acomodan para la llegada de la novia, luego llega el alfa romeo dónde viene la novia, se baja primero Artemis y Luna, Serena y Luna entran a la iglesia para acompañar a Nicholas y a Darien, luego se baja Hotaru y después Rei.

Todos se ubican en la iglesia y comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial entra Hotaru con un vestido de una sola pieza color lila en seda con escote de corazón strapless y una cinta de satén qué acentúan la cintura y con el cabello completamente liso, luego ingresa Amy y Mina con unos vestidos de una sola pieza color lila en seda con escote en corazón strapless y cierre de corsé y el cabello completamente liso, luego ingresa Lita y Michiru con el cabello completamente liso y unos vestidos de una sola pieza color lila en seda, con un solo hombro qué consta de una flor detallada en la correa del hombro que se sujeta en la espalda y el cierre de corsé, al finalizar la corte se encuentra Artemis vestido con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y acompañado de una corbata roja y del brazo de el se encontraba Rei con un vestido blanco trabajado en gasa de seda natural, con un muy favorecedor escote halter, totalmente bordado en nácar, piedras y cristales con un escote en la espalda muy bajo y sensual, con su cabello negro completamente liso adornado con una corona qué sostenía el velo.

Al llegar al altar Rei se encuentran con Nicholas el cual sé encontraba vestido con un jaquet negro con camisa blanca a su lado sé encontraba Luna la cual tenía un vestido rojo de corte princesa, largo hasta la rodilla y escote recto acompañado de una chaqueta del mismo largo del vestido, al frente de Nicholas estaba Serena con un vestido color palo de rosa con falda de tul y cuerpo de encaje y escote en V en la espalda y detrás de Nicholas estaba Darién quien está con un jaque gris y camisa blanca, junto a Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka y Andrew estaban con frac negro y camisa blanca.

Artemis besa en la mejilla a Rei y a su vez Luna besa en la mejilla a Nicholas, Artemis y Luna juntan las manos de Rei y Nicholas, Rei le entrega el ramo a Serena y todos sé ubican en las sillas de acuerdo a cómo lo habían ensayado y el padre comienza con la celebración, después de la bendición de los anillos, arras y lazo matrimonial el padre da por terminada la ceremonia y pide un fuerte aplauso a la nueva pareja Kumada Chiba y los bendice, Nicholas besa a Rei y salen de la iglesia seguidos de Darien y Serena, Seiya y Hotaru, Andrew y Lita, Yaten y Mina, Haruka y Michiru,Taiki y Amy y Artemis con Luna y sé dirigen a la mansión.

Ya en la recepción Artemis llama la atención de todos los invitados

 **Artemis:** Buenas noches a todos, agradezco profundamente qué nos estén acompañando en este gran acontecimiento donde la mayor de mis nietas sé casa con un excelente hombre, sólo espero qué este nuevo camino qué comienzan juntos lo hagan basados en el amor, respeto y comunicación, demos un brindis por esta nueva familia

 **Serena:** Por favor demos un gran aplauso a esta hermosa pareja qué realizará su primer baile como esposos

Comienzan a bailar Rei y Nicholas y después de unos minutos son acompañados por los invitados a la recepción. En el jardín sé encuentra una pareja discutiendo.

 **Seiya:** En serio, porque eres tan irritante

 **Hotaru:** Yo? Tú eres el qué le encanta molestarme, además eres un completo idiota

 **Seiya:** Sí soy un idiota… pero porque tú haces qué me comporte así.

 **Hotaru:** Así… yo creería qué siempre te comportas así

 **Seiya:** Hotaru Chiba me estás volviendo loco

 **Hotaru:** Seiya… alejate, qué haces!

 **Seiya:** Lo qué dices… comportarme como un idiota

Es ese momento Seiya sé acerca lo suficiente a Hotaru mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sin qué ella pudiera reaccionar la besa suavemente a lo qué ella corresponde de igual manera, pero cuando ella reacciona empuja a Seiya y trata de darle una bofetada, pero cuando ella levanta la mano Seiya la detiene

 **Seiya:** Qué no te gusto?

 **Hotaru:** Mira Seiya… yo no soy como las mujeres con las qué acostumbras a salir y tampoco pienso ser una más en tú lista, así qué déjame en paz y agradeceria qué esto no sé vuelva a repetir

 **Seiya:** Hablas como si yo me la pasara cambiando de novia, además no tengo la culpa qué las mujeres me busquen

 **Hotaru:** Eres un engreído… mejor entró a la casa

Hotaru sé aleja y entra a la casa dejando a Seiya en el jardín y en ese momento llega Haruka

 **Haruka:** Qué té pasa Seiya, en qué piensas?

 **Seiya:** A cabo dé besar a Hotaru…

 **Haruka:** Qué!, Seiya qué te está pasando… tú no soportas a Hotaru

 **Seiya:** Tienes razón… no sé por qué lo hice… pero …

 **Haruka:** Pero?

 **Seiya:** Haruka no sé qué me pasa con ella, me vuelve loco… pero cuando la bese… es algo qué no había sentido antes

 **Haruka:** Seiya creo qué te estás enamorando de Hotaru

 **Seiya:** Estás loco! es la hermana menor de Darién!

 **Haruka:** Qué tiene qué ver eso… el qué sea hermana de Darién no significa qué no sea una mujer y por cierto bastante hermosa, te aconsejo qué te definas pronto Seiya, Hotaru tiene muchos pretendientes y pueden ganarte

 **Seiya:** Ganarme?

 **Haruka:** Definitivamente no hay peor ciego qué el qué no quiere ver

 **Seiya:** Eso qué quiere decir?

 **Haruka:** Seiya… eres peor qué Serena dé despistado… sólo piensa en lo qué sentiste cuando besaste a Hotaru y saca tus conclusiones

 **Seiya:** Como tú con Michiru?

 **Haruka:** Exactamente… creo qué voy a pedirle qué sé a mí novia, Seiya tú mejor qué nadie sabes qué la otra semana sé va de gira… y quiero que sepa qué la amo

 **Seiya:** Te enamoraste de Michiru

 **Haruka:** Sí… me siento completo cuando estoy con ella, pero bueno entremos qué no tardan en buscarnos

En la fiesta una pareja busca salir de ella sin qué nadie sé dé cuenta

 **Nicholas:** Rei amor!, nos vamos?

 **Rei:** Sí! sólo déjame despedirme de mis abuelos y mis hermanos

 **Nicholas:** Te acompaño…

 **Rei:** Abuelos… ya nos vamos… gracias por todo… los amo muchísimo

 **Artemis:** Hija y nosotros a ti… Nicholas te entregó uno de mis grandes tesoros

 **Nicholas:** Señor… la cuidare muy bien, con mi vida sí es necesario

 **Luna:** Lo sabemos hijo… ahora salgan y disfruten de su luna de miel

 **Rei:** Darien te amo...

 **Darién:** Me vas ahogar Rei, y yo también te amo… salgan de una vez antes qué se den cuenta, vamos los acompaño

 **Serena:** Vamos chicos disfruten de su luna de miel

 **Rei:** Hotaru me vas hacer tanta falta…

 **Hotaru:** Y tú a mí, pero disfruta tu luna de miel y nos vemos en una semana

Todos salieron acompañar a los novios antes de qué Rei subiera al auto lanzó el ramo y la afortunada en cogerlo fue Mina, después de eso sé sube y sé dirigen al aeropuerto, en la mansión Chiba los invitados sé fueron despidiendo quedando solamente Artemis, Luna, Hotaru, Serena y Darién. Luego de conversar un rato todos suben a sus habitaciones, menos un joven pelinegro qué decide ir a la habitación de huéspedes y toca la puerta de la habitación de Serena

 **Serena:** Siga

 **Darién:** Puedo pasar?

 **Serena:** Claro! sigue

 **Darién:** Quise pasar porque te vi durante la boda de Rei muy pensativa, té pasa algo?

 **Serena:** Mi prima Rini viene a vivir a Tokio…

 **Darién:** Qué bueno… entonces pronto ya no viviras con nosotros verdad?

 **Serena:** La verdad… iba hablar con Artemis para ver si me puedo quedar más tiempo y además quiero ayudar con los gastos de la casa, no quiero ser una molestia

 **Darién:** No eres una molestia, y conozco a mí abuelo y te aseguro qué te dejará quedarte todo el tiempo qué necesites, pero no quieres vivir con tu prima?

 **Serena:** La verdad… viene con su novio ya que a el lo transfirieron a Tokio… y…

 **Darién:** Entiendo, pero qué te preocupa

 **Serena:** Darién… siéntate, tengo qué contarte por qué volví realmente a Tokio

 **Darién:** Por la boda de Rei y ponerte al frente de los bancos?

 **Serena:** Mi idea inicial era venir a la boda de Rei y luego volver pero…

 **Darién:** Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión

 **Serena:** En Londres cuando trabajaba en la compañía de Helios el novio de Rini, conocí a Diamante Black… comenzó a pretenderme pero siempre le dejé claro qué no podía corresponderle ya qué amaba a otra persona, Diamante no tomó bien mi negativa así qué comenzó a acosarme, fue difícil ya qué no podía salir sola por qué siempre estaba donde yo me encontraba. Un día Rini y Helios salieron a comer dejándome sola en el apartamento, yo estaba viendo televisión cuando escuche ruidos en la sala… me levanté y fui a ver qué pasaba… no vi nada raro por lo qué cuándo volvía a mí habitación…

 **Darién:** Serena… sí es difícil para ti contarme… no te preocupes

 **Serena:** Quiero contarte Darién… no quiero después malos entendidos… cuando volvía a mí habitación Diamante me tapo la boca y me lanzo hacía el sofá, me decía qué yo debía ser de el… así qué sé me abalanzó y me tapo la boca luego comenzó a besarme por todo el cuerpo… yo como pude tomé un florero qué había en la mesa de centro y sé lo rompi en la cabeza ocasionando qué el sé desmayara, después de eso llame a la policía y puse el denuncio

 **Darien:** Lo siento princesa… pero ya estás nuevamente en Tokio y el no podrá acercarse a ti nuevamente

 **Serena:** Eso pensaba yo, pero Rini me comentó qué Diamante está buscándome

 **Darién:** Serena ya no estás sola… estás conmigo y no permitiré qué nada te pase

En ese momento Darien beso a Serena, al comienzo fue un beso tierno el cual fue poniéndose más apasionado, se siguieron besando y con cada beso que se daban aumentaba la pasión y el deseo que sentía el uno por el otro.

Darien baja su boca al cuello de Serena y lo comienza a besar de una manera tierna, pausada y con calma, pero con toda la pasión que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, con sus manos comenzó acariciar todo el cuerpo de Serena, la mira a los ojos y solo ve en esa mirada una ternura angelical que lo enloquece y la vuelve a besar, la abraza con mucha más pasión, Serena comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Darién y a besarlo por el cuello de tal forma qué deja al descubierto su bien torneado pecho, ella envuelve sus piernas entre la cintura de este y con mucho cuidado Darien la lleva hacia donde queda la cama.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 " Nuevos acontecimientos"

Sigue besándola en el cuello y con una de sus manos baja las tiras del camisón quitandoselo y dejando a Serena tan solo con su pequeña tanga rosa, comienza a bajar por su pecho y siente como tiembla el cuerpo de Serena

 **Darién:** Serena quieres que siga?

 **Serena:** Si… no sabes como extrañaba tus caricias, tus besos...

Darién besa nuevamente a Serena, ella por su parte comienza a desabrocharle el pantalón y sé lo quita dejándolo solamente en Boxer, Serena comienza a besarlo nuevamente en el cuello para así seguir bajando por su pecho causando qué Darién emitiera un pequeño gemido, ella sigue bajando hasta quitarle los boxer y así ver su miembro el cual comienza a besar, Darién está completamente extasiado con las sensaciones qué le hace sentir Serena, ella sé levanta lo mira fijamente a los ojos y comienza a besarlo con mucha pasión a lo cual Darién comienza a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Serena quitando su pequeña tanga negra, abre las piernas de Serena y se coloca encima de ella y con fuerza empuja y entra completamente en ella, inicialmente con embestidas lentas qué cada vez sé vuelven más rápidas, Serena y Darien se pierden en este mundo de placer y amor cuando cada uno llega a su clímax, luego de esta muestra de amor

 **Darién:** Serena te amo muchísimo

 **Serena:** Yo también te amo muchísimo

 **Darién:** Bueno… así no quisiera... me voy para mi cuarto, sí mis abuelos me ven acá... nos matan, descansa y recuerda qué siempre estare a tú lado

 **Serena:** Tienes razón… tú también descansa

Mientras tanto en en París llega a un pequeño hotel una pareja de recién casados, ubicándolos en la suite matrimonial la cual estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas rojos y en la cama formaban un gran corazón y en una mesa había una botella de champán con dos copas.

 **Rei:** Nick todo está hermoso

 **Nicholas:** Amor te mereces esto y muchas cosas más

Nicholas sirve la champán y le entrega una de las copas a Rei, luego de brindar Rei arregla la ropa de ambos en el closet y entra al baño y sale un con Sexy Babydoll de encaje Blanco semitransparente con colaless a juego, qué hizo que Nicholas quedara sin palabras ya qué el sé encontraba sólo con la camisa y el pantalon, Rei sé acerca a su ahora esposo y comienza abrazarlo a lo qué el responde con un beso muy pasional y acariciando la espalda de Rei, ella comienza a quitarle la camisa mientras el la besa el cuello y va quitando delicadamente la parte superior del babydoll dejándola en unas delicadas tangas de encaje blanco, siguen besándose apasionadamente dejándose ambos completamente desnudos, Nicholas acuesta a Rei en la cama quedando encima de ella y abriéndole las piernas entra en ella lentamente y así comenzar con unas embestidas lentas qué luego sé vuelven en rápidas hasta llegar ambos a su clímax para luego quedar ambos profundamente dormidos.

 **Zafiro:** Hola pequeña… hoy te vi muy feliz

 **Rei:** Zafiro eres tú?

 **Zafiro:** Sí pequeña, me alegra mucho qué te hayas casado con Nicholas, sé qué te hará muy feliz

 **Rei:** Gracias… pero…

 **Zafiro:** Por qué estoy acá?… necesito qué me ayudes… tienes qué buscar a Kalaberite… no está muy bien y se qué los necesita

 **Rei:** A Kalaberite?… pero no se como buscarla, cuando sé fue... lo hizo sin decir a donde

 **Zafiro:** Búscala en Yokohama, pero hazlo rápido y pídele ayuda a Darién

 **Rei:** A Darien?

 **Zafiro:** Si… El te puede ayudar

 **Rei:** Está bien así lo haré… pero no entiendo por qué quieres qué la busque, si estuviera mal no crees qué ya nos hubiera buscado?

 **Zafiro:** No, su orgullo puede más… también quiero qué hables con Darien sobre mí muerte

 **Rei:** Por que?

 **Zafiro:** Pequeña yo no morir a causa de un accidente... Darién ha estado investigando sobre el porqué de mi accidente... así qué quiero qué lo ayudes… Rei recuerda... la causa de mi muerte no fue un accidente y hazme un favor dile a los abuelos qué los amo y en especial a Darien qué siempre estaré cuidandolo, qué el y yo somos uno… te amo pequeña…

 **Rei:** Zafiro no te vayas... Zafiro! Zafiro!

 **Nicholas:** Amor! Despierta! Amor!

 **Rei:** Qué pasó! Zafiro…

 **Nicholas:** Creo qué tenias un mal sueño… comenzaste a gritar, estás bien

 **Rei:** Sí… sólo qué mi sueño fue tan real…

 **Nicholas:** Qué soñaste…

 **Rei:** Con Zafiro… me pidió que buscara a Kalaberite… ella nos necesita y qué su muerte no fue un accidente

 **Nicholas:** Veo…

 **Rei:** Que pasa?

 **Nicholas:** Darien siempre ha dicho eso… está seguro qué a Zafiro lo asesinaron…

 **Rei:** Por qué cree eso?

 **Nicholas:** Siempre nos ha dicho qué es un presentimiento…

 **Rei:** Amor! Pues cuando lleguemos ayudare a Darien con ese tema y me ayudaras a buscar a Kalaberite?

 **Nicholas:** Claro que sí… ambos la buscaremos

Mientras en Tokio Hotaru no podía dejar de pensar en el beso qué le había dado Seiya pues no quería aceptar qué sé estaba enamorando de él y mucho menos ser una más dé su lista, sólo sé repetía eso y así sé queda dormida

 **Zafiro:** Enana como estas?

 **Hotaru:** Zafiro eres tú?

 **Zafiro:** Sí enana… y necesito de tu ayuda

 **Hotaru:** Que pasa?

 **Zafiro:** Darien y Serena están en peligro… quieren volver a separarlos…

 **Hotaru:** Separarlos?

 **Zafiro:** Si... tu sabes muy bien quién … fuiste la única qué nunca sé dejó engañar de ella

 **Hotaru:** Es qué Beryl nunca nos va dejar tranquilos

 **Zafiro:** Está demasiado obsesionada con Darien… Hotaru Ella va llegar con algo qué los puede separar… pero tu tendrás qué hacer todo lo posible para desenmascararla

 **Hotaru:** Claro que sí, tenlo por seguro. Además estoy segura qué Beryl tuvo qué ver en lo qué te pasó

 **Zafiro:** Algo más… Serena vino huyendo de alguien y el no tarda en encontrarla, por lo qué debes estar pendiente de ella

 **Hotaru:** Confía en mí, no te voy a fallar

 **Zafiro:** Enana te amo, cuidate mucho...

Es otro día en la casa Chiba

 **Serena:** Buenos Días

 **Artemis:** Buenos Días mi niña, siéntate ya van a servir el desayuno, sólo falta por llegar Darién

 **Darién:** Buenos Días, qué pena la demora

 **Luna:** Qué rara sé siente la casa sin Rei

 **Artemis:** Bueno… no pensemos en eso

 **Serena:** Artemis y Luna… quería preguntarles si puedo quedarme con ustedes?

 **Artemis:** Claro mi niña, no hay ningún problema, pero tengo una condición

 **Serena:** Gracias! y cual es la condición?

 **Artemis:** Qué me digan qué pasa entre tú y Darién

 **Darién:** Abuelo!

 **Luna:** Estoy de acuerdo con Artemis, entre ustedes dos pasa algo y en esta casa nunca hemos tenido secretos, así qué nos gustaría saber

 **Darién:** Bueno abuelos… Serena y yo somos novios

 **Luna:** Te lo dije Artemis… qué alegría hija

 **Artemis:** Yo también me alegro mucho por ustedes, Serena sabes qué está es tú casa así qué quédate el tiempo qué sea necesario o qué necesites

 **Serena:** Gracias!, pero no quiero ser una molestia por lo qué me gustaría ayudar con los gastos de la casa

 **Luna:** Ni más faltaba Serena, tú eres como una hija para nosotros Artemis: Serena no te preocupes, nunca serás una molestia para nosotros

 **Darién:** Hotaru qué te pasa, estás muy callada

 **Hotaru:** Nada… sólo amanecí un poco nostálgica… Rei me hace falta

 **Luna:** A todos mi niña

Así pasó el día entre risas y cariños dé Serena y Darien. Ya a pasado una semana y en el Banco de Tokio llega una pelirroja buscando a Serena

 **Molly:** Buenas Tardes a quien necesita?

 **Beryl:** Buenas Tardes, necesito hablar con su jefe

 **Molly:** Tiene cita con la Dra. Tsukino?

 **Beryl:** No necesito cita… no voy a perder tiempo con usted

 **Molly:** Señora! no puede entrar a esa oficina sin autorización… Señora!

 **Serena:** Beryl qué hace aquí!

 **Molly:** Dra qué pena es qué sé metió sin qué poderla detener

 **Serena:** Tranquila Molly, igual Beryl ya sé va

 **Beryl:** Jajajaja… Serena sólo vine para advertirte que te alejes de Darién… o te vas arrepentir… Darién es mío, además te dejo esto para qué tengas más motivos para alejarte de el

 **Serena:** Si ya terminaste…

 **Beryl:** Recuerda alejate de Darién o te arrepentirás…

Beryl sale del banco y sube a su carro, mientras Serena queda consternada por la visita de Beryl, en eso entra Hotaru que habían quedado en almorzar juntas

 **Hotaru:** Hola Serena… como estas?

 **Serena:** Hola Hotaru! un poco molesta se acaba de ir Beryl

 **Hotaru:** Beryl! y ella que quería?

 **Serena:** Entregarme esté sobre y decirme qué me alejara de Darién

 **Hotaru:** Pero no lo has abierto… por qué?

 **Serena:** Tengo miedo...

 **Hotaru:** Quieres que lo abramos juntas?

 **Serena:** Sí Hotaru te lo agradeceria

 **Hotaru:** Está bien… veamos qué te trajo esa bruja

 **Serena:** Hotaru… por qué no quieres a Beryl pareciera que la odias

 **Hotaru:** Serena ella es la culpable que mi familia se desintegrara… desde la muerte de mis padres siempre fuimos Zafiro, Darien, Rei y yo, a pesar que nuestros abuelos siempre estaban con nosotros y nos apoyaban, los cuatro siempre estábamos juntos hasta qué Beryl llegó a nuestras vidas, Ella conquistó a Zafiro para poder llegar a Darién, le decía a Zafiro qué Darién la buscaba siendo qué era ella la qué acosaba a Darién, hizo qué ellos sé distanciaran, rompió mi familia

 **Serena:** Hotaru pero antes de morir ellos se arreglaron?

 **Hotaru:** Un día antes de que pasara el accidente… Kalaberite los reunió e hizo que hablaran…

 **Serena:** No recordemos momentos tristes…

 **Hotaru:** Tienes razón… déjame abrir este sobre...

 **Serena:** Son fotografías?

 **Hotaru:** Sí… es una bebe, por dios…

 **Serena:** Hotaru… es como ver a Darién

 **Hotaru:** O a Zafiro… qué pretendes ahora Beryl?

 **Serena:** Hotaru no te preocupes… pero…

 **Hotaru:** Dejaras a Darién sí es su hija?

 **Serena:** No lo sé… un hijo es un lazo muy fuerte

 **Hotaru:** Sí es cierto, pero recuerda que fue concebido producto de un engaño qué le hizo Beryl a Darién no por amor, además puede ser también de Zafiro no?

 **Serena:** Tienes razón… pero ellos nunca estuvieron juntos o por lo menos es lo qué sé

 **Hotaru:** Eso no es tan cierto… una vez vi cómo Beryl salía de la habitación de Zafiro, mí hermano estaba…

 **Serena:** Entiendo… tendremos qué hacer una prueba de ADN

 **Hotaru:** Tienes razón… pero no sé cómo hacer con el ADN de Zafiro, recuerda qué son gemelos

 **Serena:** Bueno algo sé podrá hacer, voy a llamar a Darién, creo qué esto lo debe saber

 **Hotaru:** Serena yo tengo qué avisarle a mis abuelos, sea como sea es mi sobrina y ella no tiene la culpa de lo qué ha hecho Beryl

 **Serena:** Tienes razón, te parece si reunimos a todos en casa y así podremos mirar qué debemos hacer

 **Hotaru:** Dé acuerdo… llamaré a Rei para que vaya a casa, te parece sí hablo con ella y vamos a comer?

 **Serena:** Mientras tú hablas con Rei yo hablaré con Darien


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 "Problemas"**

 **Darién:** Hola Amor! cómo estás?

 **Serena:** Hola cariño, bien… pero te llamo... a contarte qué hoy estuvo en mí oficina Beryl

 **Darién:** Y qué quería?, Estás bien?

 **Serena:** Sí estoy bien, pero me dejó un sobre con unas fotografías qué te conviene ver

 **Darién:** Té siento muy tranquila…

 **Serena:** Amor estoy bien… pero sí tienes qué ver estas fotografías, te espero en casa, estas fotos también las tienen qué ver tus abuelos y Rei

 **Darién:** Mis abuelos y Rei? te falto Hotaru

 **Serena:** Darién no te pongas de mal genio… en serio tienen qué verlas todos, además Hotaru ya las vio

 **Darién:** Está bien princesa, te recojo?

 **Serena:** No amor… té recojo yo a ti, te parece?

 **Darien:** Claro! té espero entonces…

En otro lado de la ciudad…

 **Esmeralda:** Hablaste con Serena?

 **Beryl:** Sí! y le entregue las fotos de Setsuna, ya me toca esperar cómo reacciona Serena

 **Esmeralda:** Y ahora qué vas hacer?

 **Beryl:** Hablar mañana con Darien… y si quiere volver a ver Setsuna tendrá qué volver conmigo, y amiga al fin mañana sales con tú amigo de Londres?

 **Esmeralda:** sí… El primo de mi amigo está buscando a alguien y quiere qué lo ayude

 **Beryl:** Bueno… nos tocará buscar con quien dejar a Setsuna

 **Esmeralda:** No té preocupes… ella puede ir conmigo

 **Beryl:** Perfecto, quedamos así entonces

Serena sale del banco directo a recoger a Darién ya qué habían quedado con Hotaru dé verse lo más pronto posible en la casa Chiba

 **Serena:** Hola Amor! cómo estuvo tu día?

 **Darién:** Bien Princesa… cómo estás?

 **Serena:** La verdad desconcertada con lo qué vi en las fotos… pero de resto bien

 **Darién:** Puedo verlas?

 **Serena:** Claro! el sobre está en el asiento trasero

Darién tomó el sobre y al abrirlo no puede ocultar su cara de sorpresa ya que al ver las fotografías encuentra a una pequeña niña de un año con una estatura dé 78 cms, cabello negro violeta largo, ojos violetas y tez clara

 **Serena:** Amor qué pasa?

 **Darién:** No sé qué decir… esa pequeña sé parece a mí

 **Serena:** Lose amor… aunque también sé podría decir qué sé parece a Zafiro

 **Darien:** y tú qué piensas?

 **Serena:** Qué es un golpe bajo lo qué está haciendo Beryl… y me da miedo lo qué ella pueda hacer

 **Darién:** Serena… sí esa niña es mi hija… nos separariamos?

 **Serena:** Nooo… pero Beryl la puede utilizar para separarnos

 **Darién:** Mientras nos contemos todo y confiemos el uno en el otro… Beryl no podrá separarnos

 **Serena:** En eso tienes razón… bueno vamos hablar con tus abuelos

 **Darién:** Si… entremos

Darien y Serena salen del auto y entran a la casa, cuando llegan a la sala ya los esperaban Artemis, Luna, Rei, Nicholas y Hotaru.

 **Darién:** Buenas noches

 **Hotaru:** Hola hermanito… bueno ya qué estamos todos Serena

 **Artemis:** Cuanto misterio…

 **Serena:** Lo siento Artemis pero es que nos pareció con Hotaru importante, hoy me fue a buscar a la oficina Beryl

 **Luna:** Esa muchachita otra vez… es qué no piensa dejar a esta familia en paz

 **Artemis:** Tranquila… y qué quería…

 **Serena:** Entregarme este sobre y exigirme que me alejara de Darién

 **Rei:** Esa mujer es qué no entiende…

Serena le entrega el sobre a Artemis, el al abrirlo no puede evitar ocultar la cara dé sorpresa

 **Artemis:** Por dios!

 **Luna:** Que pasa… me estás asustando

 **Artemis:** Mira… Darien tienes una hija…

 **Rei:** Qué! No es posible

 **Luna:** Y realmente será de Darién?

 **Artemis:** Mujer es su misma imagen!

 **Luna:** Sí es cierto… pero también puede parecerse a Zafiro… no lo crees?

 **Hotaru:** Eso mismo pensé yo abuela… todos sabemos qué mientras acosaba a Darien también enamoraba y sé revolcaba con Zafiro

 **Luna:** Niña qué es esa forma dé expresarse

 **Rei:** La verdad abuela… o me vas a negar eso

 **Artemis:** Bueno… nos tocará hablar con Beryl y hacerle un examen dé ADN a la niña

 **Luna:** Mmm…

 **Nicholas:** Que piensa Luna?

 **Luna:** En la forma en qué identificaba a Darién y a Zafiro

 **Rei:** Es cierto… tu nunca los confundiste… lo qué sí pasaba con el resto dé nosotros

 **Serena:** Es cierto Luna… pero Zafiro sé lo habrá contado a Beryl?

 **Luna:** Esperemos qué no, tú que piensas Darién

 **Darién:** El nunca le contó a Beryl… el siempre decía que la mujer qué realmente lo amara tendría que darse cuenta sin necesidad dé qué el le contara y pues es algo en qué los dos nos prometimos... así sabríamos si realmente nos amaban

 **Rei:** Serena tu descubriste cómo diferenciarlos, nunca he visto qué los confundas

 **Hotaru:** Y si lo piensas… Kalaberite tampoco los confundía

 **Luna:** Ay qué ser muy detallista ya qué es muy sutil, por decirlo así

 **Hotaru:** Es cierto…

 **Darién:** Y supongo que es hereditario

 **Luna:** Hasta dónde nos dijo un médico si…

 **Artemis:** Esperemos a conocer a la pequeña

 **Nicholas:** Estoy dé acuerdo con Artemis, tenemos qué conocerla primero

 **Rei** : Tendremos qué hacer el examen… aunque debería ser lo primero, independiente sí Beryl sabía cómo diferenciar o no a Zafiro y a Darién

 **Serena:** Estoy de acuerdo con Rei… qué dices Darién?

 **Darién:** Estoy de acuerdo también

 **Artemis:** Como hacemos para ubicar a esa mujer?

 **Darién:** No lo sé , sé me ocurre preguntar en recursos humanos de la clínica… puede qué sepan algo

 **Artemis:** Muy bien… mañana averigua por favor… quiero saber si esa niña es tuya o dé Zafiro

Artemis sé retiran de la sala para ir a descansar, esa noticia afectó un poco a luna por lo qué decidieron subir a su habitación dejando solos a sus nietos

 **Serena:** Esta noticia afectó a Luna cierto?

 **Rei:** Creo qué sí… pero fue bueno qué sé subieran quiero contarles algo qué me pasó en la luna dé miel

 **Hotaru:** Tan pronto voy a ser tía?

 **Rei:** Muy graciosa, pero no… tuve un sueño con Zafiro… me pidió qué buscáramos a Kalaberite y qué hablara contigo Darien… el me dijo qué podrías ayudarme a encontrarla, además…

 **Darién:** Por qué te pidió qué buscáramos a Kalaberite?

 **Rei:** No lo sé, sólo me dijo qué nos necesita y qué podríamos comenzar en Yokohama

 **Serena:** En qué piensas Darién?

 **Darién:** En la última noche qué hablamos con Zafiro… ellos dos querían ir a vivir a ese lugar

 **Rei:** Perfecto, sabes dónde podemos empezar

 **Darién:** Claro que si… quieres que té acompañe

 **Rei:** Claro que si…. Darién... Zafiro también me dijo qué su muerte no fue un accidente

 **Darién:** Mmm… yo también creo qué no lo fue… Rei desde la muerte de Zafiro... Andrew y Nicholas me han estado ayudando averiguar si realmente fue un accidente

 **Hotaru:** Porque no nos habías contado, té hubiéramos ayudado

 **Darién:** Es un presentimiento qué tengo, pensé qué no me iban a creer

 **Serena:** Bueno lo importante es qué ya lo sabemos… qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?

 **Darién:** Amor por el momento debemos esperar qué nos dice el detective qué contrate… además la policía también está investigando

 **Rei:** Y cuándo tienes el primer avance dé la investigación del detective

 **Nicholas:** La otra semana… eso esperamos

 **Hotaru:** Bueno y cuándo piensan viajar a Yokohama?

 **Darien:** Rei qué té parece si viajamos mañana? Entre más rápido mejor… algo me dice qué Kalaberite nos necesita

 **Rei:** Estoy dé acuerdo…

 **Darién:** Ahora compro los pasajes para viajar entonces mañana

 **Serena:** Y sus trabajos?

 **Rei:** Yo entro hasta la otra semana, pero tú Darién?

 **Darién:** Ahora le hablo a Taiki para qué me cubra

 **Nicholas:** Entonces así quedamos

Todos sé despiden y Rei sube a su habitación junto a Nicholas, al igual qué Darien, Serena y Hotaru a sus habitaciones, Ya es una nueva mañana y después dé desayunar sale Darien y Rei al aeropuerto rumbo a Yokohama.

Después dé una mañana llena dé reuniones Serena decide tomarse la tarde libre y sé reúne con Lita y Mina para almorzar en CROWN

 **Lita:** Serena! cómo estás?

 **Mina:** Llegue a pensar qué ya no venias amiga

 **Serena:** Qué pena es qué casi no salgo de las reuniones qué tenía, pero cómo están? han sabido algo de Michiru?

 **Mina:** Está contenta en París, me dijo qué a tenido mucho éxito en sus presentaciones

 **Lita:** Y como van las cosas con Darién?

 **Serena:** Bien… aunque… Beryl vino a verme y me trajo un paquete con fotos de una pequeña qué sé parece mucho a Darién

 **Mina:** No puede ser! Darién con una hija?

 **Lita:** Mina por favor…

 **Serena:** No té preocupes Lita… pero si… existe una posibilidad qué Darién haya tenido una hija con Beryl producto de esa noche en qué lo drogo, pero también puede ser hija dé Zafiro por lo qué Artemis quiere qué sé le practique un examen de ADN

 **Lita:** Y sí es hija dé Darién… qué has pensado hacer?

 **Mina:** Piensas dejarlo porque tiene una hija?

 **Serena:** Claro qué no Mina! pero me preocupa lo qué Beryl quisiera hacer ahora qué tiene una personita qué los une

 **Lita:** Pero el te ama a ti no a ella

 **Serena:** Lose… pero un hijo es algo muy fuerte...

 **Lita:** Amiga un hijo no es algo que deba separarlos, el ahora deberá responder por ella y tú ganarse a la pequeña y así llegar ha ser una familia, no té parece?

 **Serena:** En eso estoy pensando, esa pequeña no tiene la culpa dé lo qué ha hecho su mamá

 **Mina:** Sere yo creo qué solo nos queda esperar a ver qué pasa…

Cuándo terminan de comer Serena recibe una llamada

 **Serena:** Hola!

 **Rini:** Hola Serena! cómo estás?

 **Serena:** Bien! cuándo llegas?

 **Rini:** Ya estamos instalados acá en Tokio té envie un mensaje con la dirección, puedes venir hoy, tenemos mucho dé qué hablar

 **Serena:** Claro! ya voy para allá

 **Lita:** Rini ya está acá?

 **Serena:** Sí! me dijo qué fuera a verla, quieren ir conmigo?

 **Lita:** Claro! té acompaño

 **Mina:** Me gustaría ir, pero tengo una cita con Yaten

 **Serena:** Vale Mina, y cómo van las cosas con Yaten?

 **Mina:** Bien.. cada vez mejor… es tan especial conmigo, bueno chicas las dejo, estamos hablando

 **Lita:** Qué té parece Serena… Mina está enamorada

 **Serena:** Quien lo iba a creer… vamos Lita Rini ya nos está esperando

 **Lita:** Dé acuerdo sólo espera qué me despida dé Andrew y le comente qué voy contigo a ver a Rini

 **Serena:** Té espero entonces

 **Lita:** listo! vamos

 **Serena:** Lita y cómo van las cosas con Andrew?

 **Lita:** Bien…

 **Serena:** No lo dices muy convencida… pasas algo?

 **Lita:** La verdad todo está muy bien, el es el mejor hombre qué existe, lo qué pasa es...

 **Serena:** Qué pasa?

 **Lita:** Creo qué estoy embarazada, tengo una semana de retraso

 **Serena:** Pero es una buena noticia qué estés embarazada no?

 **Lita:** Sí Serena, sólo qué me hubiera gustado estar casada

 **Serena:** Lita por favor! ustedes llevan viviendo juntos ya mucho tiempo, son una pareja bastante estable, y ya sé lo dijiste a Andrew?

 **Lita:** No todavía… tengo miedo qué lo tomé mal

 **Serena:** Por favor Lita, no dudo qué va estar muy feliz dé ser padre, hasta dónde me a comentado Darien, Andrew siempre ha soñado con una familia, y qué mejor qué la conforme con la mujer qué ama, así qué no seas tonta, si quieres mañana té acompaño al médico para estar completamente seguras, té parece?

 **Lita:** Gracias! estoy dé acuerdo, mañana tengo cita, Amy me ayudó con eso y la verdad me encantaria qué me acompañaras

 **Serena:** Claro qué sí Lita, por el momento vamos dónde Rini

Al salir de Crown Serena y Lita van camino a la casa dé Rini sin darse cuenta qué un auto negro las estaba siguiendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 "Un pedacito dé Zafiro"**

En el aeropuerto de Tokio llega un joven dé cabello plateado, tez clara, ojos verdes, 1.85 dé estatura, de 30 años dé edad, acompañado dé otro joven dé la misma estatura, cabello rojizo, ojos cafes y tez clara y sw 29 años dé edad, son recogidos por un chofer y sé dirigen hacia su mansión.

 **Diamante:** Rubeus estás seguro qué ella está Acá? Rubeus: Si! Está confirmado, es más en estos momentos la están siguiendo Diamante: Perfecto!

 **Rubeus:** Diamante y cuales son los pasos a seguir?

 **Diamante:** Quiero qué averigües en dónde trabaja, dónde vive, en fin absolutamente todos sus movimientos

 **Rubeus:** Eso nos tomará dos semanas, así qué mientras podríamos mirar los negocios qué tenemos acá

 **Diamante:** Me parece

 **Rubeus:** Genial, entonces hablaré con los encargados para qué mañana mismo vayamos a los laboratorios.

Serena y Lita llegan a casa dé Rini, al abrir la puerta Rini abraza abraza a Serena y a Lita y entran al apartamento

 **Rini:** Chicas qué alegría volverlas a ver, cómo están?

 **Lita:** Bien! Y tú cómo estás? Como té va viviendo con Helios

 **Rini:** Bien! Es un gran hombre… me da gusto en todo y me ama muchísimo

 **Serena:** Qué alegría! Té vez tan enamorada

 **Rini:** Si! Es el hombre que llena mi mundo, Serena quería ver si podía trabajar contigo, no quiero que Helios lleve todos los gastos

 **Serena:** Claro que sí… y sé van ha quedar definitivamente en Tokio

 **Rini:** Helios me decía que lo transfirieron porque necesitaban a alguien con su experiencia para colocar una sede en esta país

 **Lita:** Que bueno, así Serena no esta tan sola

 **Serena:** Es bueno tener a la familia junta

Las chicas disfrutan dé una tarde llena dé recuerdos y sé encontraban completamente felices dé volverse a ver, en Yokohama Rei y Darien se dirigen hacía una casita cerca al mar donde encuentran una patrulla dé la policía y alrededor mucha gente y sé sorprenden al ver a una mujer de la 1.75 dé estatura, dé 27 años, tez clara, cabello cafe y ojos cafés, acompañada dé un pequeño dé 75 cm, dé un año edad, ojos violeta, cabello violeta y tez clara. Era Kalaberite pidiéndole a un señor qué no la desalojara dé la casa dónde vivía y tratando dé qué no le robaran sus pocas pertenencias

 **Darién:** Kalaberite… que sucede?

 **Kalaberite:** Darien… Rei… que hacen aquí

 **Darién:** Venimos a ayudarte

 **Rei:** No llores Kal… usted dígame, Por qué está sacando las cosas dé la señora a la calle?

 **Arrendador:** Debe 2 meses dé arriendo y obviamente con los intereses

Rei estaba furiosa con aquel señor al cual le entrega un cheque con el qué cubría todos los gastos y le solicita qué sé retire y así mismo sé lo solicita a la policía, al retirarse todos, Rei, Darien, Kalaberite y el pequeño entran a la pequeña casita

 **Kalaberite:** Darien… Rei gracias por ayudarme… pero cómo me encontraron?

 **Darién:** Zafiro en alguna oportunidad me comentó qué si sé casaba vendría acá… así qué supuse qué té encontraríamos aca

 **Rei:** Kal… y ese niño… me recuerda a Zafiro a esa edad

 **Kalaberite:** Esté pequeño es mí hijo... y…

 **Rei:** dé Zafiro?

 **Kalaberite:** Sí...

 **Darién:** Porque no nos dijiste nada!

 **Kalaberite:** Me asuste… Darien no sabía... qué reacción podían tener tus abuelos y más después dé la muerte dé Zafiro

 **Rei:** Nos hubieras contado…

 **Darién:** Y cómo sé llama

 **Kalaberite:** Zafiro! cómo su padre… cada día qué lo veo… me recuerda a el

 **Rei:** No llores… ahora conocemos de la existencia del pequeño Zafiro por lo que no le faltara nada… y mucho menos ahora que esté en Tokio

 **Kalaberite:** Rei… no pienso separarme dé mi hijo, sé qué ahora no tengo trabajo ni tampoco dinero… pero no pienso separarme dé el

 **Darién:** Y quien té dijo qué vas a separarte dé tu hijo...nosotros jamás té separariamos dé el… pero si puedes irte con nosotros a Tokio

 **Rei:** Darien tiene razón… tu sabes qué en Tokio tendrías trabajo y dónde vivir también, mis abuelos estarán contentos dé saber qué tienen un pedacito dé Zafiro con ellos

 **Kalaberite:** Tú crees qué nos aceptarán… Artemis no es qué me quisiera mucho

 **Rei:** No digas eso… es cierto qué mis abuelos no té aceptaban mucho por que eras amiga dé Beryl, pero todos sabemos y nos demostraste que no eras igual a ella y qué amabas realmente a mí hermano Darién: Es cierto… a ti té debo qué Zafiro y yo nos reconciliaramos antes dé que tuviera ese accidente

 **Rei:** Además… sus últimos días fueron los más felices y sabemos qué fue gracias a ti, y sé qué Zafiro té amaba muchísimo

 **Kalaberite:** Nose...

 **Darién:** Que tienes qué pensar… sabes qué estarán mejor con nosotros... qué tú y el pequeño solos

 **Kalaberite:** Tienes razón… alístare entonces las maletas y volveremos con ustedes

 **Darien:** Kal también tengo qué contarte otra cosa… mira esté sobre

 **Kalaberite:** Por dios… Sé parece demasiado a Zafiro… podrían ser mellizos… quien es esta pequeña de las fotografías?

 **Rei:** Es la hija dé Beryl…

 **Kalaberite:** déjame adivinar… dice qué es dé Darien verdad?

 **Darién:** Si… esté sobre... Beryl sé lo entregó a Serena

 **Kalaberite:** Serena volvió a Tokio?

 **Darién:** Si… hace ya unos meses y arreglamos los malos entendidos y volvimos hacer novios

 **Kalaberite:** Me alegra mucho Darién… ahora entiendo por qué Beryl le entregó esté sobre ha Serena, ustedes saben qué Beryl juega muy sucio y si les soy sincera puede qué sea tu hija Darien pero hay una gran probabilidad qué sea dé Zafiro, yo me atrevería a decir qué es dé Zafiro

 **Rei:** Por qué lo dices?

 **Kalaberite:** Ella solía contarnos a Esmeralda y a mi, las veces qué estuvieron juntos con Zafiro… ella necesitaba un hijo para poder hacerlo pasar por hijo dé Darien y así obligarlo a casarse con ella

 **Rei:** Esa mujer no tiene límites…

 **Kalaberite:** Lo peor es eso… no creo qué ella quiera a esa niña… sólo la usa para poder estar con Darien … su obsesión no tiene límites… y me preocupa lo qué le pueda hacer a esa pequeña

 **Darién:** qué daño le puede hacer... sí es su hija

 **Kalaberite:** Es su hija, en eso tienes razón, pero la concibió sólo para poderte atrapar, no por qué ella deseara ser madre

 **Rei:** Ya nos ocuparemos dé Beryl… por el momento volvamos a Tokio… muero por ver la cara dé los abuelos

Todos parten hacía el aeropuerto rumbo a Tokio, Darien antes dé abordar el avión llama a Serena para qué los recogiera en el aeropuerto.

 **Rini:** Hablabas con Darien?

 **Serena:** Si… encontraron a Kalaberite y hoy mismo regresan Tokio, así qué me pidió que los recogiera al aeropuerto

 **Lita:** Qué alegría… hace mucho qué no sabemos dé ella… todavía recuerdo cómo estaba cuando murió Zafiro

 **Rini:** Pero ella no era amiga de Beryl?

 **Serena:** Hasta donde yo recuerdo siempre estaban Beryl, Esmeralda y Kalaberite

 **Lita:** Es cierto, ellas tres eran muy amigas, pero… Kalaberite sé enamoró perdidamente dé Zafiro

 **Rini:** Cómo sabes eso?

 **Lita:** Un día Kalaberite llegó muy triste a Crown, y yo creo qué sé tomó como 3 botellas dé vino, en fin, la cosa es qué estaba super borracha y comenzó a renegar por su amistad con Beryl… sólo me decía qué ella no era una verdadera amiga, Beryl siempre supo qué Kalaberite estaba enamorada dé Zafiro y no le importo los sentimientos de Kalaberite y enamoró a Zafiro. Ese día los había encontrado en su apartamento, decía qué Zafiro estaba completamente desnudo y Beryl riéndose dé ella

 **Serena:** Cómo Zafiro sé dio cuenta qué Beryl sólo estaba jugando con el?

 **Lita:** Por qué Kalaberite traicionó a Beryl, hizo qué Zafiro escuchara una conversación entre ellas, Zafiro escucho a la misma Beryl decir qué ella sólo amaba a Darien y qué usaría a su gemelo para llegar a el, Esmeralda le dijo qué por qué jugar con los sentimientos dé Zafiro y Beryl sólo respondió qué eso no le importaba, eso destrozó a Zafiro, pero Kalaberite lo apoyó y nunca lo dejó, comenzaron ambos a compartir mucho tiempo juntos y así fue cómo Zafiro sé enamoró dé Kalaberite

 **Rini:** Bueno por lo menos, así fuera un corto tiempo logró Kalaberite estar con Zafiro

 **Lita:** Sí.. un día antes dé la muerte dé Zafiro… el le había propuesto matrimonio a Kalaberite

 **Serena:** Ella debió sufrir mucho con la muerte dé Zafiro

 **Lita:** Yo creo qué sí y por eso sé fue dé Tokio

 **Serena:** Bueno… será mejor irme, yo creo qué tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto

Las chicas sé despiden y Serena sale dé la casa dé Rini junto a Lita y ambas sé dirigen hacia el aeropuerto, subieron y arrancaron el auto, un auto negro dé vidrios polarizados también arrancó siguiendo el auto dé Serena a una distancia bastante prudente para qué las chicas no sé dieran cuenta qué las están siguiendo. Ya en el aeropuerto Serena y Lita sé encontraban en la salida dé vuelos nacionales cuando ven llegar a Rei, Darien alzando al pequeño Zafiro y Kalaberite

 **Serena:** Hola Amor… cómo estuvo tu viaje?

 **Darién:** Bien amor… mira té presento a Zafiro mí sobrino

 **Serena:** Hola pequeño… Kalaberite cómo estas?

 **Kalaberite:** Bien Serena… Lita!

 **Lita:** Kal! Cómo estás!

 **Kalaberite:** Bien… en lo qué puedo bien

 **Lita:** Que alegría volverte a ver y saber qué volviste a Tokio

 **Serena:** Bueno... vamos... deben estar cansados por el viaje, en especial el pequeño Zafiro

Todos se suben al auto y sé dirigen hacía la casa dé los Chiba pero antes dejaron a Lita en su casa, cuando llegan a la casa Kalaberite está muy nerviosa ya qué le preocupaba la reacción dé Artemis.

Hola! espero que les guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios a yssareyes48, Sere y Goshy


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 "El pasado Vuelve"**

Llegan a la casa Chiba y Kalaberite no puede de los nervios , Serena la tranquiliza y todos ingresan a la casa encontrándose solamente con Hotaru

 **Darién:** Hola Hotaru!

 **Hotaru:** Como les fue?... Kalaberite! Cómo estás?

 **Kalaberite:** Bien Hotaru, cómo estas?

 **Hotaru:** Bien también… y quién es este pequeño?

 **Rei:** Es Zafiro Chiba Jr...acaso no té recuerda a Zafiro cuándo tenía esa edad?

 **Hotaru:** Pues la verdad nose… tendria qué ver una dé sus fotografías… pero no puedo negar qué es un míni Zafiro

 **Darién:** Y los abuelos?

 **Hotaru:** Están en su recámara

 **Artemis:** Que es todo esté ruido!…

 **Rei:** Hola Abuelo.. acabamos dé llegar… mira quien vino a visitarnos

 **Artemis:** Kalaberite... como estas?

 **Kalaberite:** Señor Artemis… bien y usted?

 **Artemis:** Bien…

 **Darién:** Abuelo quiero presentarte al pequeño Zafiro…

 **Luna:** Zafiro?

 **Rei:** Abuela!

 **Luna:** Kalaberite… es tú hijo?

 **Kalaberite:** Sí señora…

 **Artemis:** Y el padre es…

 **Kalaberite:** Si señor… es Zafiro…

 **Luna:** Pero por qué no nos dijiste nada

 **Kalaberite:** Tenía miedo dé su reacción… dé que pensaran qué estaba mintiendo…

 **Hotaru:** Lo bueno es qué ya están acá, y qué sabemos dé la existencia del pequeño Zafiro

 **Luna:** Es ver a Zafiro…Kalaberite y podemos volver a ver?

 **Darién:** Pues abuelo… quería pedirte qué Kalaberite sé quedará con nosotros…, ella acaba dé llegar dé Yokohama y pues no tiene a nadie

 **Luna:** Kalaberite… yo nunca pude hablar contigo después dé la muerte dé Zafiro ya qué no volvimos a saber dé ti… tú fuiste la mujer qué siempre demostró amar a Zafiro y eso té lo agradezco, Artemis yo no le veo problema qué sé queden… me encantaría tener al pequeño Zafiro con nosotros

 **Artemis:** Estoy dé acuerdo con Luna y no me gustaría más qué poder tener acá a mí bisnieto y verlo crecer, Kalaberite dé ahora en adelante cuenta con nosotros

 **Kalaberite:** Muchas gracias!

 **Hotaru:** Bueno vengan y les muestro sus habitaciones deben estar cansados por el viaje

Ya a pasado unas semanas y en la casa Chiba todo era felicidad, pues está casa estaba llena dé la alegría qué trae el pequeño Zafiro, Pero no demoraron en llegar los problemas ya qué en la clínica Cristal dé Plata todo sé complicaba

 **Amy:** Que hacer aquí Beryl?

 **Beryl:** Buscando a Darién, sabes dónde está, necesito hablar con el

 **Darién:** Hasta qué apareces… ven conmigo necesito hablar contigo

 **Beryl:** Bueno… Darién no sabes la falta qué me haces

 **Darién:** Suéltame Beryl, sí quiero hablar contigo es porque quiero saber sobre las fotos qué le diste a Serena

 **Beryl:** Quieres saber sobre Setsuna!, bueno es tú hija, es la muestra del amor qué nos tenemos, Darien Yo té amo y esa pequeña es la muestra dé eso

 **Darién:** Beryl no sé cómo hacerte entender qué yo no puedo coresponderte… NO TÉ AMO!, entiéndelo, tú sabes qué yo a quien realmente amo es a Serena y pues esa pequeña fue producto dé un engaño qué ideaste tú, y es por eso qué quiero hacerme una prueba dé ADN con la niña

 **Beryl:** Para qué quieres una prueba dé ADN, no té basta con el parecido qué tiene contigo

 **Darién:** También tiene un gran parecido con Zafiro

 **Beryl:** Estás hablando en serio Darién, tú sabes qué tú hermano y yo nunca tuvimos nada, me niego hacerle esa prueba a Setsuna

 **Darién:** A que le temes?

 **Beryl:** A nada Darién…

 **Darién:** También quiero conocerla… por lo qué quisiera que la trajeras mañana

 **Beryl:** Esta bien, mañana la traeré… pero no pienso hacerle ningún examen a mí hija, entiendes?

 **Darién:** Mañana tráela acá a las 8, está bien?

 **Beryl:** Claro qué sí… nos vemos entonces mañana

 **Darién:** Taiki gracias por venir… no sé qué voy hacer, Beryl no quiere hacer la prueba dé ADN

 **Taiki:** Eso significa qué puede qué no sea tu hija… Darién yo creo qué hablemos con Haruka y Nicholas para qué nos aconseje mejor té parece?

 **Darién:** Me parece muy buena idea, bueno cambiemos dé tema, ya té le declaraste a Amy?

 **Taiki:** No todavía, es qué a veces pienso qué ella no siente lo mismo

 **Darién:** Si no té apuras amigo, la puedes perder

 **Taiki:** Lose amigo, bueno té dejo tengo consulta… vamos almorzar juntos?

 **Darién:** Sí Claro!

Mientras tanto, Serena al llegar a su oficina encuentra un ramo dé rosas amarillas y una nota qué decía _"Para la más hermosa princesa qué es la dueña dé mi corazón y mi existencia"_. Serena le pregunta a Molly sí le dijeron quién las habían enviado, a lo qué Molly le contesta qué sólo las trajo un mensajero. Serena y Rini salen dé la oficina almorzar para encontrarse con las chicas, cuando sé montan al auto Serena sé coloca pálida y casi sé desmaya

 **Rini:** Serena estás bien?

 **Serena:** Me pareció ver a Diamante

 **Rini:** Dónde?, estás segura?

 **Serena:** No lo sé Rini, me pareció… no estoy segura

 **Rini:** Bueno… sube al auto y vamos con las chicas

Serena y Rini suben al auto sin percatarse qué las siguen, llegan a Crown dónde sé encuentran con todas las chicas, qué ya las esperaban en una mesa

 **Serena:** Hola Chicas!

 **Hotaru:** Hola!

 **Mina:** Bueno… ya pedimos para todas

 **Rini:** y por qué estamos todas hoy reunidas?

 **Amy:** Por qué tú llegaste después dé mucho tiempo dé estar viviendo en Londres y también ayer llegó Michiru

 **Michiru:** Gracias! yo también las extrañe mucho

 **Rei:** Bueno también tenemos mucho qué contarles

 **Amy:** Sí… hoy estuvo en la clínica Beryl… y estuvo hablando un buen rato con Darién, luego salió con una gran sonrisa

 **Serena:** Eso quiere decir qué pronto conoceremos a la pequeña dé las fotos

 **Michiru:** Qué fotos?

 **Hotaru:** Hace unas semanas Beryl fue a buscar a Serena y le entregó unas fotos dé una pequeña qué sé parece demasiado a Darién

 **Mina:** Darien tiene una hija con Beryl?

 **Lita:** O dé Zafiro, recuerden qué Beryl salía con el y a Darién lo drogo

 **Amy:** Cierto… esa mujer es un completo peligro

 **Serena:** Tienes razón Amy… pero esta vez ya sabemos lo qué puede llegar hacer

 **Rei:** También en mí casa está viviendo Kalaberite

 **Mina:** Cuándo llegó Kalaberite?

 **Hotaru:** hace unos días…

 **Michiru:** Y como está?, recuerdo qué cuando sé fue dé Tokio estaba muy triste por la muerte dé Zafiro

 **Rei:** Sí y todavía la vez con esa tristeza, pero tiene a alguien qué le da una razón por seguir viviendo

 **Amy:** Está saliendo con alguien?

 **Hotaru:** No!, tiene un hijo y sé llama Zafiro igual qué su padre

 **Mina:** Woou, Zafiro estuvo muy ocupado

 **Todas:** Mina!

 **Mina:** Qué? me van a negar qué es mentira… tuvo un hijo con Kalaberite y ahora nos enteramos qué tiene una hija con Beryl, por qué estoy segura qué esa pequeña es dé Zafiro

 **Serena:** Sea cómo sea, ella está utilizando esa noche en que drogó a Darien para hacernos creer qué esa pequeña es dé Darién

 **Lita:** Pero ella no sabe qué volvió Kalaberite Michiru: Eso es cierto… y lo podemos usar a nuestro favor

 **Serena:** Eso que quiere decir?

 **Amy:** Fácil Serena, Kalaberite conoce muy bien a Beryl y puede qué nos ayude para ir un paso más adelante qué ella

 **Rini:** Y ella sí es dé confianza? Mina: Claro que si, ella lo ha demostrado dé muchas maneras, en especial cuando estaba Zafiro

 **Serena:** Ayer ella nos dijo qué Beryl iba hacer todo lo posible para qué Darién estuviera con ella…

 **Mesero:** Señorita Serena le enviaron está cajita

 **Serena:** Muchas gracias Mina: Que es? Tienes un admirador?

 **Lita:** Serena qué té pasa, estás pálida, déjame ver

 **Rei:** Serena estás temblando

 **Rini:** No puede ser… como Diamante supo dónde estabas

 **Hotaru:** Déjame ver qué dice la nota _"Princesa pronto estaré a tu lado… recuerda qué eres mía"_

 **Serena:** Por dios qué voy hacer…

 **Rei:** Por el momento no té preocupes, recuerda qué estás con nosotros y Darien no va dejar que té pase nada

 **Lita:** Pero cómo supo qué estabas acá?

 **Rini:** Será que té estará siguiendo?

 **Hotaru:** Serena has notado algo raro?

 **Serena:** Lo único está mañana llegué y había un ramo dé rosas amarillas también con una nota

 **Michiru:** Es mejor avisarle a los muchachos, ellos sabrán qué hacer, voy a llamar a Haruka

 **Rei:** Si quieren nos reunimos en nuestra casa

 **Hotaru:** Mejor los esperamos acá… si están siguiendo a Serena es mejor qué nos vean acompañadas

 **Amy:** Estoy dé acuerdo es lo mejor

 **Michiru:** Llamaré entonces a Haruka para que le avise ha lo demás, Rini avisale a Helios y así conoce a los muchachos, té parece?

 **Rini:** Me parece, así el también le cuenta cómo es Diamante ya qué el trabajo con el

 **Mina:** Perfecto, mientras esperamos qué llegan deberíamos ponernos al día, llevamos bastante tiempo sin reunirnos

 **Michiru:** Listo, Haruka me dice qué el habla con todos en una hora estarán acá Serena: Gracias chicas!

 **Rei:** Para eso estamos, pero Mina tiene razón… que dé nuevo tenemos qué contarnos

 **Lita:** Chicas!... hay algo nuevo qué debería contarles

 **Hotaru:** Pero tan malo es?

 **Lita:** Chicas! Estoy embarazada

 **Amy:** Pero Lita… no lo digas con esa tristeza

 **Michiru:** Y que dijo Andrew?

 **Lita:** No lo sabe todavía… no sé si deba saberlo

 **Rei:** Que estas diciendo Lita, por que no debería saberlo?

 **Lita:** No me malinterpreten, pero yo me imaginaba diferente todo, yo amo a Andrew, es el mejor hombre y el amor dé mi vida, sólo qué me hubiera gustado estar casada

 **Hotaru:** Lita por dios, qué dices… llevas viviendo con Andrew ya más dé dos años, jurídicamente ya eres su esposa, no me digas qué necesitas la fiesta y todo eso

 **Lita:** Realmente no lose, no sé qué me pasa, me asusta la reacción dé el también

 **Serena:** Por que té preocupa tanto, estoy segura que Andrew estará feliz

 **Michiru:** Sin contar qué Haruka sé va embobar con la idea dé ser tío

 **Lita:** Creo que estoy asustada con la idea dé ser mamá y dé cómo lo va a tomar Andrew

 **Mina:** Y cuándo piensas decírselo?

 **Lita:** Estaba pensando esta noche

 **Andrew:** Hola chicas!

 **Rei:** Hola! Qué bueno qué ya llegaron

 **Nicholas:** Darién y Taiki ya viene en camino

 **Haruka:** Seiya me dijo que ya venían en camino con Yaten

 _Muchas gracias, por sus comentarios, espero que la historia les siga gustando_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 "Viviendo con Miedos"**

 **Helios:** Hola Nena! por qué la prisa qué viniera?

 **Rini:** Mira amor té presento a mis amigos

 **Helios:** Mucho gusto… pero... por qué tienes cara dé preocupación Serena?

 **Serena:** Diamante ya sabe qué estoy en Tokio

 **Helios:** Segura?

 **Serena:** No lo estoy , pero mira está nota… Amor! Llegaste!

 **Darién:** Serena! Qué tienes

 **Rei:** Que bueno! Ya estamos todos… Serena tienes la nota

 **Haruka:** Qué nota?... Esta nota... Todos ven la cajita que recibió Serena, leen la nota y ven una fotografía reciente dentro.

 **Seiya:** El qué té envío está caja, té está siguiendo

 **Darién:** Estoy dé acuerdo contigo Seiya, Serena dé ahora en adelante no podrás andar sola, No quiero que té pase nada

 **Helios:** Estoy dé acuerdo contigo Darién, Diamante está muy loco y aparte tiene todos los medios para conseguir lo que quiere

 **Darien:** Bueno... pero ahora Serena no está sola y vamos asegurarnos qué nada malo pase

 **Hotaru:** Darién... cómo té fue hoy con Beryl

 **Darién:** La verdad no muy bien, no quiere qué le haga el examen dé ADN a la niña, sé llama Setsuna y pues me dijo qué mañana la llevaría para conocerla

 **Rei:** Bueno pero la vas a conocer, eso es un avance

 **Haruka:** Darién deberías ir despacio, no sabemos qué busca Beryl con todo esto

 **Seiya:** Estoy dé acuerdo con lo qué dice Haruka, es mejor qué té cuides dé ella

 **Nicholas:** Bueno chicos, Rei y yo nos retiramos

 **Mina:** Yo también me tengo qué ir, Serena cuidate mucho, estamos hablando

Todos se fueron retirando quedando solos Lita y Andrew

 **Andrew:** Estás rara, té pasa algo?

 **Lita:** Por qué lo dices, estoy como siempre

 **Andrew:** Segura?, hace días qué siento qué me quieres decir algo, pero cómo qué té arrepientes

 **Lita:** Andrew tú qué piensas dé tener un hijo?

 **Andrew:** Pues la verdad, nose , por qué?

 **Lita:** Sólo preguntaba, té parece si nos vamos ya?

 **Andrew:** Lita estás muy rara… tú no eres así, pero bueno… vamos, hablaré con Matheo y nos vamos

 **Lita:** Vale… voy por el auto entonces

 **Andrew:** Lita! estás bien… contestame…

 **Lita:** Estoy bien…

 **Andrew:** Estás segura?

 **Lita:** Sí… estoy bien…

 **Andrew:** Por qué no vamos al médico, estaría más tranquilo si te examinan

 **Lita:** Andrew estoy bien, sólo... que…

 **Andrew:** Dime, qué pasa

 **Lita:** Andrew, sólo estoy embarazada

 **Andrew:** Vamos al médico, quiero qué me digan qué estás bien

 **Lita:** Andrew, estoy bien, no es necesario, sólo fue un desmayo, pero… qué piensas?

 **Andrew:** Lita me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!, sé qué no estamos casados como tú quisieras, pero el hacer una familia contigo me hace sentir completo

 **Lita:** Andrew té amo muchísimo

 **Andrew:** Y yo ha ti, mejor vamos a casa, ahora debes cuidarte mucho

En la casa Chiba al llegar encontraba a Artemis arrodillado y cargando al pequeño Zafiro, Luna y Kalaberite sentadas riéndose dé ver cómo Artemis sé portaba como un niño pequeño, todos pasan a la mesa a comer y luego todos sé dirigen a sus habitaciones, ya era medianoche y todos sé encontraban dormidos menos una rubia qué sé encontraba preocupada por las notas qué había estado recibiendo ya qué sentía cómo su pasado volvía, en ese momento tocan a su puerta y encuentra a Darién quién entra rápidamente a la habitación

 **Darién:** Me imagine qué todavía estabas despierta, té sientes bien? Serena: La verdad… siento mucho miedo… Diamante puede ser peligroso

 **Darién:** Princesa… ahora estás conmigo… no dejare qué té pase nada

Darién tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y la besa profundamente, y cada beso sé llenaba dé más pasión, separaron sus labios por la falta de aire, la miro a los ojos y pudo ver esa inmensa pasión que sentían, de nuevo unieron sus labios, le bajo uno de los tirantes que sujetaban su pijama, acariciando y besando la suave piel de su novia , ella hábilmente le quitaba la camisa, Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la lleva suavemente sobre la inmensa cama, tomo una de sus piernas y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, subió hasta la altura de su pecho y con toda delicadeza bajo el otro tirante que sujetaba su pijama, al caer dicha prenda, dejó el descubierto los senos de la chica… acaricia uno de los senos dé Serena, mientras ella solo tocaba el firme abdomen de él e intentando bajar un poco más, pero al sentir como uno de sus senos era besado no pudo más que perderse en ese mar de emociones, jalo hacia ella la cabeza de su novio, para indicarle que siguiera, pero lo dejo para atender al otro, la sensación era indescriptible…

Darién sabía que Serena no resistiría más, el también deseaba ser uno… ella hábilmente cambió de posición, ella estaba arriba, comenzó a besar el cuello, bajando un poco más hasta llegar al masculino pecho, deslizando sus manos y sus labios por el perfecto abdomen… hasta llegar a su pantaloneta y quitarsela suavemente, el ya no resistía más, volvió a cambiar de posición, se deshizo por completo dé la pijama, dejando ver la última prenda… una diminuta prenda era lo que los separaba, la habitación era invadida por agitadas respiraciones…por fin ambos se encontraban desnudos, el comenzó a entrar despacio, podía sentir como su novia se aferraba fuertemente a él, la pasión los consumía, las embestidas comenzaron a ser una poco más fuertes… la dicha y el placer era inmensos… hasta que ambos terminaron… ella aún temblaba por el placer que su novio le brindaba… Darién le da un cálido beso quedando ambos profundamente dormidos.

Está amaneciendo y Darien sale dé la habitación dé Serena sigilosamente para que nadie sé diera cuenta, llega a su habitación y sé mete ala ducha para arreglarse e ir a la clínica.

Serena sé levanta con una gran sonrisa en su cara y con la seguridad dé que cada día su relación con Darién está más fortalecida, al darse cuenta qué Darien ya no está en su cama también entra al baño para bañarse y comenzar a arreglarse, todos sé encuentran a desayunar y salen cada uno a su respectivo trabajo.

En la clínica Cristal ya sé encontraba Beryl con la pequeña Setsuna, Darien a entrar ve a la pequeña y la saluda

 **Darién:** Hola Beryl!

 **Beryl:** Hola amor mío, cómo té lo prometi está es nuestra hija! Setsuna

 **Darién:** Gracias Beryl! Pasare todo el día con ella, puedes recogerla a las 5 en CROWN

 **Beryl:** Recogerla? Piensas qué té voy ha dejar sólo con Setsuna?

 **Darién:** Es mí hija no? Tengo derecho a estar con ella

 **Beryl:** Claro! Pero si quieres estar con ella también estarás conmigo, no pienso dejarla sola contigo

 **Darién:** Beryl estás utilizando a Setsuna para estar cerca mío?, por qué sí es así, entonces vamos a un juzgado para que le ordenen el examen y té digan legalmente a que tengo derecho y sólo té entenderás con Nicholas que es mi abogado

 **Beryl:** Está bien, podrás quedarte con Setsuna pero tendrás qué llevarla a mí casa, dé acuerdo?

 **Darién:** Está bien! La llevaré a tu casa, hasta las 5

 **Beryl:** Que pases un buen día Amor y té espero en la tarde

 **Darién:** Hola pequeña, sabes quién soy?

 **Setsuna:** Hola!, si, eres papá

 **Darién:** Bueno vamos entonces y té presentare a tus bisabuelos, quieres?

 **Setsuna:** Sí

Darien toma a la niña, y la sube al auto y se dirige hacía la casa Chiba, cuando llegaron y al entrar a la casa, encuentra jugando caballito a pequeño Zafiro con Artemis Darién: Abuelo qué haces! Eso té va hacer daño a tu espalda

 **Artemis:** Mijo sólo juego con mi hermoso nieto y quién es está pequeña tanga hermosa

 **Darién:** Abuelo té presento a mi hija Setsuna, Setsuna el es tu bisabuelo Artemis y tú primo Zafiro

 **Artemis:** Hola pequeña! Por qué no vas a jugar con Zafiro!

Los niños sé toman dé la mano y sé dirigen a jardín a jugar, en ese momento entra Kalaberite a la sala y ve salir a los niños

 **Kalaberite:** Trajiste a la pequeña!

 **Darién:** Si quería conocerla y poder saber qué tan real es lo qué me dice Beryl

 **Kalaberite:** Que bueno, y que piensas

 **Darién:** A verla con Zafiro… sé parecen demasiado, podría ser mí hija

 **Kalaberite:** También puede ser dé Zafiro, qué eso no sé té olvide, ahora sería bueno saber como es Beryl con ella

 **Darién:** Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **Kalaberite:** Darién... Beryl nunca quiso tener hijos, dé por sí ella siempre a odiado muchísimo los niños, por lo que me preocupa cómo ella sé comporte con la pequeña

 **Darién:** En eso tienes razón…

 **Artemis:** Chicos no vienen con nosotros?

 **Kalaberite:** Ya vamos

Darien y Kalaberite salen al jardín y encuentran a los pequeños jugando con pistolas dé agua y Artemis jugando junto a ellos, por lo que sin querer el pequeño Zafiro moja con la pistola de agua a Darien y este le responde mojándolo con un vaso dé agua y así comienza una guerra dé agua dónde quedan completamente mojados y muertos dé la risa Darién, Artemis, Kalaberite y los pequeños.

Entre tanto en el Banco dé Tokio sé encontraba Serena con Reni saliendo almorzar cuando llega un ramo dé rosas amarillas con una nota qué decía: _"Hermosa princesa recuerda qué eres sólo mía, muy pronto estaremos y nadie podrá separarnos"_ , Serena a ver la nota casi sé desmaya

 **Rini:** Serena! té encuentras bien

 **Serena:** Este hombre nunca me va a dejar en paz… qué voy hacer… todos los días vengo a trabajar con el miedo dé volverlo a ver

 **Rini:** Serena no llores… sé qué es difícil , pero confiemos en lo qué puedan hacer los chicos, té parece?

 **Serena:** Tienes razón Rini, vamos almorzar, té parece?

 **Rini:** Sí! muero dé hambre

 **Serena:** Vamos entonces

 **Diamante:** Hola Hermosa… té han gustado los presentes qué té envie

 **Serena:** Diamante! qué haces aquí?

 **Diamante:** Serena, nunca me voy alejar dé ti, recuerda qué eres mía

 **Serena:** Déjame tranquila Diamante, por qué no entiendes qué no quiero estar contigo, NO TÉ AMO

 **Diamante:** Serena entiende tú… eres mía! y dé nadie más, así qué aléjate de ese pelinegro o té arrepentirás.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! me dan mas ganas para seguir escribiendo


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 "Las Cosas Empeoran"**

Diamante sé aleja riéndose y dejando a Serena cerca del banco, Rini toma dé la mano a Serena y sé dirigen a Crown donde sé encuentran con Lita

 **Lita:** Hola chicas… Serena qué te pasa?

 **Rini:** Acabamos dé encontrarnos con Diamante y amenazó a Serena

 **Lita:** Amenazó?

 **Serena:** Tengo que alejarme de Darién… si le hace algo Diamante…

 **Rini:** Ya Serena… deja dé decir cosas qué no son, no tienes porqué alejarte del amor dé tu vida por un loco cómo Diamante

 **Lita:** Voy a llamar a Andrew, el sabrá qué hacer, Serena habla con Darién el debe saber lo qué acaba dé pasar

 **Serena:** Que voy hacer, ese hombre no quiere dejarme en paz

 **Rini:** Por el momento habla con Darién, el sabrá qué hacer

 **Serena:** No quiero dañar el buen rato qué está pasando… recuerda que hoy iba a pasar el día con su hija, y el estaba muy ilusionado

 **Rini:** Lose pero es mejor qué lo hagas, el tiene derecho dé saber lo qué está pasando, además recuerda qué Diamante quiere hacerle daño, así que el debe cuidarse también

 **Lita:** Listo, me dice qué hablará con Darien para ponerse dé acuerdo, no puedes salir o andar por ahí sola, Serena quiero qué recuerdes qué ya no estás sola, ahora estás en Tokio y estamos tus amigos para apoyarte… quieren comer algo?

 **Serena:** Tienes razón, yo sí muero dé hambre

Mientras las chicas comían en otro lado dé la ciudad sé reunía una pareja en uno dé los apartamentos dé los Black Moon

 **Rubeus:** Hola Esmeralda! Sigues igual dé bella

 **Esmeralda:** Hola! Qué alegría volverte a ver

 **Rubeus:** Cuéntame cómo van tus cosas, sigues viviendo con Beryl y Kalaberite?

 **Esmeralda:** Sigo viendo con Beryl, Kalaberite sé fue de Tokio después dé morir Zafiro

 **Rubeus:** Zafiro era un buen chico, nunca entendí el accidente que tuvo

 **Esmeralda:** Sí fue un accidente muy extraño, pero como van tus cosas

 **Rubeus:** Bien, mí primo a confiado mucho en mí, pero ahí cosas qué hace en las qué no estoy dé acuerdo

 **Esmeralda:** Como cuales?

 **Rubeus:** Pues veras, volvimos a Tokio por qué Diamante sé encapricho con una chica, está chica ni siquiera lo determina, ella está enamorada dé otro, pero el igual la sigue buscando y la siguió hasta aquí

 **Esmeralda:** Y que piensa hacer?

 **Rubeus:** Sí es necesario… la quiere raptar para hacerla su mujer, pero no sé qué hacer para quitarle ese capricho

 **Esmeralda:** Así está también Beryl, ella con tal dé estar junto a Darien es capaz dé cualquier cosa

 **Rubeus:** Por qué lo dices?

 **Esmeralda:** Porque fue capaz dé quedar embarazada para poder tener a Darien junto a ella

 **Rubeus:** Beryl tiene una hija? Y con Darien?

 **Esmeralda:** Sí sé llama Setsuna y pues Beryl dice qué es Darien el papá… pero estoy segura que el padre es Zafiro

 **Rubeus:** Pero Zafiro no era el novio dé Kalaberite?

 **Esmeralda:** Sí, pero Beryl lo conquistó para poder estar con Darien y separarlo dé Serena

 **Rubeus:** Serena?

 **Esmeralda:** Así sé llama la novia dé Darien, por que?

 **Rubeus:** Porque así sé llama la mujer del que mi primo sé obsesionó

 **Esmeralda:** No puede ser qué sea la misma

 **Rubeus:** Me tendrías informado sobre lo qué Beryl haga para separar a Darien dé Serena… estoy seguro qué a mí primo le interesara esa información

 **Esmeralda:** Claro qué té informo, pero recuerda qué no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, en especial Setsuna, ella tiene qué soportar el desamor dé su mamá cómo para que sé le sume más cosas

 **Rubeus:** Beryl no quiere a su hija?

 **Esmeralda:** Claro qué no, sólo la tuvo para poder estar con Darien, es su forma dé obligarlo a estar con ella

 **Rubeus:** Té estás encariñado con esa pequeña cierto?

 **Esmeralda:** Es una niña muy tierna, y no entiendo por qué no la quiere Beryl

 **Rubeus:** Esme, tú sabes muy bien qué Beryl no es una mujer qué le guste los niños

 **Esmeralda:** Tienes razón... Rubeus y piensas hacer todo lo qué té pida Diamante? Tú no eres un hombre malo

 **Rubeus:** Lo sé… pero el no me escucha, no quiere dejar tranquila a Serena, hasta qué no sea dé el no va estar tranquilo…

 **Esmeralda:** Con tu primo corres mucho peligro, no sé qué haría si algo té pasara

 **Rubeus:** Mí Esme haré todo lo posible para cuidarme y eso mismo té pido a ti, Beryl no está bien dé la cabeza y no sabemos qué pueda hacer

Rubeus tomó dé la cara a Esmeralda y la besó tan apasionadamente qué ambos sé separan tan sólo para respirar, cada beso hace qué cada uno desee estar más cerca el uno del otro, por lo que Rubeus alza a Esmeralda y sé dirigen a la habitación. Luego dé comer Serena sé dirige a la mansión Chiba junto con Rini y a entrar encuentra a Luna hablando con Darién y Artemis los cuales estaban recién cambiados por el desorden qué habían ocasionado por la guerra dé agua qué hicieron en el jardín

 **Serena:** Hola! Como están las cosas

 **Luna:** Bien en lo que sé puede, esperando qué Artemis no le dé una pulmonía

 **Kalaberite:** Ya los niños están profundamente dormidos, vas a llevar a la niña con Beryl?

 **Darién:** Pensaba en llamarla y decirle qué la llevo mañana, no quiero despertarla

 **Serena:** Que bueno qué la pequeña sé adaptó bien a la familia

 **Darién:** Es una pequeña muy tierna e inteligente

 **Luna:** Darien qué has pensado hacer?

 **Darién:** Por el momento hablar con Beryl y si no cede, pues luchar su custodia

 **Serena:** Y cómo se comportó con el pequeño Zafiro?

 **Kalaberite:** Bien, jugaron todo ello tiempo, ella también me recuerda mucho a Zafiro

 **Luna:** Sé parecen mucho, en especial en la mirada

 **Darién:** Hola Beryl… té llamo a comentarte qué a la niña la llevo mañana, sé quedo dormida y no quiero despertarla

 **Beryl:** Claro Darien, mañana nos veremos entonces, recuerda qué la traes a mí casa

 **Darién:** Está bien, qué pase buena noche… listo hable con Beryl

 **Artemis:** Que té dijo?

 **Darién:** Mañana llevo a Setsuna con su madre en la mañana

 **Luna:** Bueno… Rini té quedas a cenar?

 **Rini:** No señora Helios me está esperando, sólo vine acompañar a Serena, pero muchas gracias!, me retiro, qué tengan una feliz noche

 **Serena:** Gracias Rini!

Después dé comer en familia Darien y Serena salen a jardín, mientras el resto sé dirige a sus habitaciones

 **Darien:** Serena té pasa algo?

 **Serena:** Hoy estuvo en mi oficina Diamante y me dijo qué si no me alejaba dé ti…

 **Darien:** Serena no té preocupes, el no puede hacerme nada, tomaremos las precauciones necesarias, Andrew me comentó algo y quedamos en qué dé ahora en adelante el chofer dé te llevará y té traerá así no estarás sola

 **Empleada:** Señorita Serena le acaba dé llegar este ramo dé rosas amarillas.

 **Serena:** Por Dios Darién ya sabe qué estoy acá, qué voy hacer…

 **Darién:** Tranquila Serena ya no estas sola y a ninguno dé los dos va a pasarnos nada, qué decía la nota?

 **Serena:** _"Princesa eres mía recuérdalo, muy pronto estaremos juntos "_

 **Darién:** Tranquila… hablaste con alguien?

 **Serena:** Lita y Rini son las únicas qué saben lo qué pasó hoy

 **Darién:** Bueno hablaré con los chicos, para qué no estés sola y dé paso quiero que Nicholas y Haruka revisen el tema, mejor ya vamos a descansar té parece?

 **Serena:** Está bien

Serena sé acerca a oído de Darién,

 **Serena:** Té espero en mi habitación, hoy no quiero dormir sola

 **Darién:** Cuenta con eso.

En ese momento sé acerca Artemis un poco preocupado

 **Artemis:** Darien necesito qué hablemos con Rei y Hotaru, desde que Rei sé fue de la casa con Nicholas, Hotaru llega muy tarde a la casa

 **Darién:** Abuelo mañana hablaré con ella, por el momento vayamos a descansar

Hotaru sé encontraba en las oficinas Chiba revisando la forma dé alejar ha Beryl dé la vida dé su familia, cuando salía dé la oficina sé dirigió a CROWN dónde se encuentra cuenta con la última persona qué quería ver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 "No me puede gustar "**

 **Andrew:** Hola Hotaru, qué milagro qué estés por acá?

 **Hotaru:** Hola! Acabo dé salir dé la oficina y quería comer algo antes dé ir a casa. Y qué es todo el desorden que ahí atrás?

 **Andrew:** Es Seiya qué está con Emi Takeshi , tú sabes cómo es el, está comiendo con ella, quiere qué su empresa la represente

 **Hotaru:** Andrew podrías darme un sándwich dé pollo con un té frío, y creo qué me lo llevaré no quiero encontrarme con Seiya y sus "amiguitas"

 **Andrew:** Está bien, ya té lo pido, pero siempre qué hablas así dé Seiya pareciera qué tienes celos

 **Hotaru:** Celos yo?, por favor deja dé decir bobadas, por qué me daria celos

 **Andrew:** Sí tú lo dices…

Entre tanto Seiya estaba terminando su reunión con Emi Takeshi, una dé las modelos más bellas dé japón, y al darse cuenta qué Hotaru estaba en el restaurante decide despedir a su acompañante y dirigirse hacia dónde sé encontraba Hotaru

 **Seiya:** Hola! por que tan sola?

 **Hotaru:** Hola! Y tu amiga?

 **Seiya:** Ya sé fue… te puedo acompañar?

 **Hotaru:** Si quieres? Pero no voy a demorarme acabo dé pedí para llevar

 **Seiya:** Bueno, igual lo qué pediste puede comerlo acá, yo té acompaño

 **Hotaru:** Té dejaron desprogramado?

 **Seiya:** Por qué lo dices?

 **Hotaru:** Porque tú sólo sales con modelos y actrices… una mujer tan insignificante como yo no debo ser buena compañía

 **Seiya:** Porque piensas qué eres insignificante, o mejor por qué crees qué pienso qué eres insignificante?

 **Hotaru:** Seiya tú sólo sales con esa clase dé mujeres

 **Seiya:** Hotaru, tú para mí nunca lo has sido…

 **Hotaru:** No me mientas Seiya, siempre me has visto cómo la hermanita dé Darién y Zafiro...

 **Seiya:** Y eres la más bonitas dé las hermanas dé Darién…

 **Hotaru:** Qué bicho té picó ahora Seiya… hasta donde yo recuerdo tú sólo eres un mujeriego, patán, no pensarás qué yo podría fijarme en ti?

 **Seiya:** Hotaru… porque piensas esas cosas dé mí, no me conoces y tampoco me has dado la oportunidad ni dé ser tú amigo, me odias y no sé por qué y la verdad me encantaria saber por qué me odias y piensas cosas qué no son dé mi

 **Hotaru:** No té hagas el sufrido… ahora me vas ha decir qué té importa mucho que yo piense mal dé ti

 **Andrew:** Listo Hotaru, aquí tienes tu pedido para llevar

 **Hotaru:** Gracias! Buenos los dejo me iré a casa, cuidate Andrew, buenas noches Seiya

 **Andrew:** Cuidate

 **Seiya** : Espera Hotaru… no hemos terminado

 **Hotaru:** Yo si, no me interesa seguir hablando contigo

Hotaru sale dé Crown y sé dirige al parqueadero dónde está su auto, cuando está al frente dé su auto siente qué la toman del brazo y la giran, era Seiya quién quería terminar la conversación qué habían comenzado

 **Hotaru:** Que te pasa Seiya me asustaste

 **Seiya:** Lo siento pero quiero qué me explique qué té hice para qué me odies

 **Hotaru:** Seiya aléjate por favor, estas invadiendo mi espacio personal

 **Seiya:** Primero contestame, por qué me odias tanto, qué té hice?

 **Hotaru:** Supongo qué nada, pero siempre té he visto con muchas mujeres hermosas y cambias dé pareja cómo cambiar dé zapatos, sin importar en los sentimientos dé los demás, así qué nunca me fijaria en alguien así

Hotaru trata dé alejar a Seiya pero no lo logra, Seiya toma a Hotaru dé la cintura y la acerca más a su cuerpo la mira fijamente a los ojos y le da un beso suave y dulce al qué ella corresponde con la misma dulzura, pierden la noción del tiempo con cada beso que se dan. De pronto Hotaru cae en cuenta qué sé está besando con Seiya y lo separa bruscamente

 **Hotaru:** Qué té pasa Seiya… no lo vuelvas hacer, entiendes… yo no soy como tus amiguitas

 **Seiya:** Dé que hablas… Hotaru realmente me gustas, y sé que no eres igual a otras mujeres y es lo que me encanta dé ti, entre otras cosas, pero si realmente quieres que me aleje lo haré, solo quiero qué sepas qué realmente me gustas y quiero algo serio contigo, nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos, pero sí no me creés está bien, té dejo y cuidate mucho

 **Hotaru:** Por qué me dices qué té gusto? Dé verdad esperas qué té crea

 **Seiya:** Sé qué puede parecer qué es mentira por mi forma dé ser pero nunca había hablado tan seriamente como lo hago ahora, no tengo por qué mentirte, pero ya no té molestarme más

Seiya sé aleja del auto y del parqueadero dejando a Hotaru pensando en lo qué le había dicho y cómo esa declaración la había dejado confundida, ella no quiere aceptar qué Seiya le gustaba muchísimo y qué cada vez qué estaba con alguna dé sus amigas modelos o nuevas conquistas le daba unos celos absurdos, y en su cabeza volvía una y otra vez las veces que sé habían besado.

Hotaru llega a casa de Michiru y Amy necesitaba hablar con alguien desahogarse, la confusión qué le producía Seiya era demasiado grande

 **Michiru:** Hotaru! Cómo estas! Qué haces aquí?

 **Hotaru:** Hola Michiru… pasaba por acá y quise pasar

 **Michiru:** Pues qué bueno que viniste, así no me siento tan sola ya qué Amy hoy está dé turno en la clínica, pero pequeña que tienes?

 **Hotaru:** Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tengo un sandwich con té, si quieres lo compartimos para mientras hablamos

 **Michiru:** Gracias! acepto tu propuesta, déjame traigo un poco dé fruta

 **Hotaru:** Michiru tú que piensas dé Seiya?

 **Michiru:** De Seiya?... bueno es un chico agradable y muy guapo, es muy dedicado a su trabajo y pues sí la empresa es tan prestigiosa es por qué Seiya ha estado ahí para mantenerla a flote junto con Yaten

 **Hotaru:** Eso está muy bien, sé qué su empresa es lo primero y qué es un excelente profesional, pero... tú serias su novia?

 **Michiru:** Por qué lo preguntas Hotaru?

 **Hotaru:** Necesito saber! Por favor contestame

 **Michiru:** Estas muy rara Hotaru, pero bueno té respondere, la verdad me queda difícil ver a Seiya diferente a un amigo, pero probablemente sí tendría una relación con el, la verdad Seiya es un buen muchacho dé buenos sentimientos y es cierto qué sale con muchas mujeres pero yo creo qué lo hace es porque no ha encontrado a la mujer que realmente le interese, alguna vez hable con el y me dijo " _El día que una mujer realmente me guste… lo primero qué haré es decírselo"_

 **Hotaru:** El nunca le ha dicho a sus conquistas qué les gusta

 **Michiru:** No! El siempre ha dicho, qué el día qué el sienta qué realmente le gusta una mujer sé lo dirá a esa persona… pero por qué lo preguntas?

 **Hotaru:** Porque no pienso igual qué tú, siempre me ha parecido un mujeriego…

 **Michiru:** El siempre da esa impresión... pero cuándo lo conoces té das cuenta qué es solo apariencia, Hotaru tú siempre peleas con el, y lo juzgas sin conocerlo, a veces creo qué eres así porque té gusta Seiya

 **Hotaru:** Claro que no!

 **Michiru:** Hotaru! Dime la verdad… té gusta Seiya?

 **Hotaru:** Estás loca! Como me puedo fijar en un mujeriego como el. Sólo jugaría conmigo, Seiya no me puede gustar

 **Michiru:** Como que no té puede gustar? Yo té he dicho muchas veces Hotaru qué tú comportamiento con el es porque a ti te gusta Seiya más dé lo que crees y té advierto una cosa sí Seiya sé té declara solamente lo hara una vez y por tus prejuicios tontos vas a perder la oportunidad dé enamorarte dé un buen hombre como lo es Seiya

 **Hotaru:** No son prejuicios… tengo miedo dé que me lastimen, además tú por qué me criticas si tu nada qué defines lo qué tienes con Haruka

 **Michiru:** Por eso mismo lo digo… Haruka no va esperarme para siempre y si té soy sincera ese hombre me puede volver loca pero estoy segura qué no puedo vivir sin el

 **Hotaru:** Bueno ya sé hizo muy tarde debo irme

 **Michiru:** Porque no llamas y mejor te quedas, como bien dices es muy tarde

 **Hotaru:** Tienes razón, llamaré a Darien… sólo espero qué mis abuelos no hagan un escándalo

Llega la noche y como es costumbre y cuando todos duermen Darien pasa a la habitación dé Serena y pasa la noche con ella, esta vez Serena casi no puede conciliar el sueño y sólo ve cómo Darién duerme, sólo puede pensar en la amenaza dé Diamante, el miedo poco a poco sé está apoderando dé ella, lo último qué Serena quiere es qué Diamante le haga daño a Darien.

Amanece en Tokio y con los primeros rayos del sol Darien y Serena sé levanta y comienza a arreglarse, ella sale primero del cuarto y ayuda a desayunar a la pequeña Setsuna y sé percata qué en el hombro tiene una pequeña mancha en forma dé Luna, muy parecida a la mancha qué tenía Zafiro y qué también tiene el pequeño Zafiro, Serena llama a Kalaberite para que observará la pequeña mancha que tiene Setsuna

 **Serena:** Son igualitas cierto?

 **Kalaberite:** Sí es la misma mancha qué tenía Zafiro y que tiene mi hijo y si té das cuenta no la tiene Darién

 **Serena:** Kal cada vez me convenzo más qué esta pequeña es hija dé Zafiro

 **Kalaberite:** Yo estoy dé acuerdo contigo... Hotaru?

 **Serena:** Hotaru dónde estabas… porque acabas dé llegar a la casa?

 **Serena:** Me quedé a dormir dónde Michiru, pero no quiero qué mis abuelos sé debe cuenta

 **Kalaberite:** Hotaru sube rápido y te cambias antes dé qué Artemis baje y sé dé cuenta

 **Hotaru:** Gracias!

 **Serena:** Que vamos hacer con Hotaru

 **Kalaberite:** Zafiro quería mucho a Hotaru, decía que esa rebeldía qué a veces sé le ve, es lo qué caracteriza a Hotaru

 **Darién:** Hola chicas! Ya está lista mi pequeña princesa?

 **Serena:** Sí! Ya está lista, ya piensas llevarla dónde Beryl?

 **Darién:** Si, no quiero tener problemas, además quiero plantearle la idea qué Setsuna pase este fin dé semana con nosotros y llegar a un acuerdo con ella qué podemos turnarnos los fines dé semana

 **Serena:** Qué buena idea y así el pequeño Zafiro tiene con quién jugar

 **Darién:** Que bueno que té guste la idea, por eso té amo tanto

 **Serena:** Claro que me gusta, así ella sé acostumbra a nosotros

 **Darién :** Bueno me llevo a la pequeña, cuídense mucho

Darien sale con la pequeña rumbo a apartamento dé Beryl con el fin dé hablar con ella sobre la custodia dé Setsuna, mientras en la casa Chiba, Hotaru no podía dejar dé pensar en Seiya y la declaración qué le había hecho y en las palabras dé Michiru, ella sólo pensaba y sé repetía qué no podía gustarle Seiya, cuando baja a comedor desayuna con su familia y sale a trabajar con Kalaberite.

Espero que me disculpen la demora, espero que les guste!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 " Nuevos sucesos y Complicaciones"**

Darién sé dirige dónde Beryl para llevar a la pequeña Setsuna, cuándo llega sé bajan del auto y suben al apartamento dé Beryl, Cuándo llegan Beryl abre la puerta y Darién sé sorprende del atuendo con el qué está vestida Beryl, sé encontraba vestida con una pequeño babydoll negro dé encaje y una pequeña bata dé seda negra qué medio la cubría

\- Hola! Darién pasa

\- Cómo estas Beryl, vengo a dejar a Setsuna… Bueno té quería comentar qué quiero que nos turnarnos los fines dé semana para qué yo pueda estar con Setsuna y tú también

\- Cariño claro que podemos hacer lo qué tu quieras, pero lo qué la niña necesita es ver a sus padres juntos no lo creés?... PERO SETSUNA QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, PORQUE TIENES QUE HACER TANTO DESORDEN, TÉ QUIERO EN TU CUARTO

\- Por qué le gritas! Setsuna no está haciendo nada malo, sólo quería un poco dé agua…

\- Buenos días Darien… mí pequeña llegaste!... ven té doy algo dé comer

\- Esmeralda puedes ir a la habitación con la niña, necesito hablar con Darién

\- Claro! Vamos mi pequeña té gustaría ver televisión!... hasta luego Darien y muchas gracias por traer a Setsuna

\- Hasta pronto Setsuna... pronto nos veremos, adiós Esmeralda y cuidala muy bien

Esmeralda sé retiran hacía una dé las habitaciones dejando a solas a Darien con Beryl, en ese momento Beryl tomó a Darien dé su cuello e intenta besarlo haciendo qué Darién la alejara con fuerza y ella cae en el sofá

\- Qué té pasa! Beryl no sé cómo explicarte qué no té amo y no quiero nada contigo

\- Darien Chiba si no aceptas estar conmigo nunca podrás volver a ver a Setsuna, entiendes? No té la voy a dejar volver a ver

\- tú no puedes hacer eso, yo tengo derechos y no me los puedes quitar

\- Jajajajajaja no me hagas reír… Si quieres volver a verla… tienes que estar conmigo… entiéndelo Darién tú eres mío y dé nadie más

\- Beryl estas loca, mejor me voy, estaremos hablando

\- Darién piénsalo… si quieres volver a verla ha Setsuna… debes casarte conmigo

Darien sale del apartamento dé Beryl y llama a Nicholas, le cuenta todo lo qué pasó con Beryl y el le dice qué vaya al bufete para poder hablar con Haruka quién es el abogado qué maneja los casos dé familia. Beryl al darse cuenta que Darien no cayó en su juego comienza a romper todo lo qué encuentra

\- Beryl ya basta, comienzas asustar a Setsuna

\- A mí qué me importa sí asustó a esa niña, dé que me a servido tenerla… dé nada realmente, Darien no quiere estar conmigo, pero Esmeralda té juro qué Darien estará conmigo…

\- En qué estás pensando Beryl, me asustas cuando haces esa mirada

\- Y si… algo le pasara a Setsuna…

\- Beryl té volviste loca… si le pasa algo a Setsuna... Darien no té lo perdonaría… eso sería la forma más rápida dé alejarlo dé ti

\- Tienes razón esa mocosa sigue siendo mi boleto para estar con Darien… Esme tu amigo… podría hacerme una cita con el tal Diamante, creo qué necesitare ayuda

\- Hablaré con el para ver si puedes entrevistarte con Diamante

\- Gracias amiga… iré a darme una ducha… tengo qué mucho en qué pensar

Esmeralda piensa para sí misma - Beryl no té entiendo cómo puedes ser tan fría y cruel con tu propia hija

En otro lado dé Tokio Diamante y Rubeus están planeando la forma dé secuestrar a Serena y así poder estar junto a ella

\- Rubeus cómo vas con los preparativos para poder llevarnos a Serena

\- Diamante estás seguro dé lo que quieres hacer?

\- Claro qué sí! Deja dé decir estupideces

\- El tema es que Serena nunca está sola, siempre esta con su novio o amigos

\- Bueno pues son pequeños detalles qué sé pueden eliminar, Rubeus quiero que podamos secuestrarla lo más pronto posible

\- Esta bien Diamante

Rubeus sé retira dé la habitación buscando la forma dé demorar las cosas pues sabe que su primo no está pensando coherentemente por su obsesión por Serena

En las empresas dé los Kou sé encuentran Seiya y Yaten revisando los papeles para que la gran Modelo Emi Takeshi firme con ellos para ser sus agentes

\- Seiya que tienes, hoy estás muy distraído

\- nada… sólo pensaba en cosas sin importancia, Yaten y cómo van las cosas con Mina?

\- Bien supongo...

\- Pero?

\- Tu sabes como soy… a mi no me gusta mucho la atención, y lo último qué quiero es tener un arsenal dé reporteros detrás dé mí

\- Pero eso no es culpa dé Mina

\- Lose… Mina!

\- Hola Seiya puedo hablar a solas con tu hermano?

\- Claro Mina! Los dejo, me avisas cuando salgas para ver si nos vamos juntos

\- Ok, Hola! Por qué tan seria?

\- Yaten quiero hablar contigo sobre nosotros, sobre para dónde va está relación

\- Mina! Qué quieres decir?

\- Sí! Últimamente siento qué estas muy alejado y distante, y cuándo salimos estas dé mal genio, y no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, nunca me has dicho lo qué sientes por mí, sólo sé qué té molesta qué cuando salimos qué fans esten pidiendo fotos y autógrafos, además dé qué siempre esten los reporteros tomandonos fotos

\- Es cierto Mina eso no me gusta para nada, siento qué invaden mi privacidad, no me gusta qué esten encima mío, es algo que no puedo evitar

\- Mmm veo, estado pensando y pues llevamos tiempo sin hablarnos y aparte tampoco intentas buscarme… así que creo qué debemos darnos un tiempo

\- Mina… tienes razón… pero es qué estamos creciendo y por eso ando trabajando dé más, no será qué quieres un tiempo por qué estás saliendo con alguien más?

\- Yaten estas hablando en serio!, cómo puedes decir eso! Qué clase dé mujer creés qué soy?

\- Lo siento… disculpame sólo qué me tomó dé sorpresa lo qué acabas dé decir, pero... si crees qué lo mejor es darnos un tiempo así será…

\- Dé acuerdo Yaten sólo espero qué esté tiempo que nos daremos no cause un mayor distanciamiento entre los dos

\- Mina tu fuiste la dé la idea dé darnos un tiempo… no soy yo…

\- Lose… pero tú tampoco dices nada… pareciera qué ya no sientes nada por mí

\- Mina yo no soy muy dado a decir lo qué siento, y sí tienes razón lo mejor es darnos un tiempo y así pensar sobre el futuro dé está relación

\- Bueno Yaten… cuidate, qué tengas un buen día.

Mina sale de la oficina dé Yaten y al cerrar la puerta sale corriendo dé las oficinas y solo atina tomar un taxi, su cara está completamente llena dé lágrimas y sentía qué su corazón sé partía en pedazos, le dice a conductor qué se diriga hacia unos nuevos apartamentos qué construyeron cerca al parque # 10, baja del taxi y saluda al portero, sube al piso décimo, abre la puerta dé su apartamento, entra y se dirige a su habitación y se lanza a la cama y abraza fuertemente una dé las almohadas sin dejar dé llorar, sentía qué sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones sé iban con aquel peliplateado qué tanto ella amaba, Mina no dejaba dé llorar cuando suena su celular, era Rei quien quería hablar con ella para qué participará en una campaña publicitaria

\- Hola Mina... estas llorando… que pasa… Mina háblame

\- Hola Rei… hoy no me siento bien

\- Estás en tú casa?

\- Sí

\- Ya salgo para allá

Rei tomó sus cosas le dice a su asistente qué debe salir qué si necesitan algo hablen con Hotaru y sé dirige al apartamento dé Mina, al llegar encuentra a Mina con los ojos completamente hinchados dé tanto llorar, al ver Mina en ese estado dé tristeza, Rei sólo la abraza y Mina llora con más intensidad

\- Amiga qué pasa?, qué tienes?

\- Termine con Yaten, siento qué me voy a morir

\- Cómo qué terminaste con Yaten, cuándo y por qué?

\- Hoy… cuando fui a la empresa, estaba hablando con Seiya, le decía qué le molestaba perder su privacidad por lo qué siempre nos encontramos con algún fan o con reporteros

\- y hablate con el?

\- Sí… y le dije qué nos dieramos un tiempo y aceptó

\- Bueno Mina… aprovecha ese tiempo para demostrarle qué tú vales muchísimo y qué puede perder la gran mujer qué eres, no llores…

\- Rei… el era mi mundo, pensé qué era el indicado…

\- Lose… pero debes en estos momentos enfocarte en tu carrera, Mina mira lo qué has hecho eres la mejor modelo dé Tokio y ya grabaste tu primer sencillo, estás cumpliendo tu sueño dé ser una Idol.

\- Tienes razón Rei… me dedicare a mí carrera, será el mejor remedio, pero qué hago cuándo lo vea, el y Seiya son mis representantes

\- Mina tú eres una profesional, debes tratarlo como lo que es tu representante y cada vez qué té vea has qué sé arrepienta dé haberte dejado ir

\- Tienes razón! gracias por estar conmigo, me siento mucho mejor

\- Si quieres Mina puedes quedarte algunos días en mi casa, no me gustaría qué té quedes sola.

\- Gracias! pero no quiero molestar, Rei estás recién casada y no quiero incomodar

\- Claro qué no boba, eres como una hermana para mí… no té dejaría sola en estos momentos

\- Está bien… déjame alistó algunas cosas y nos vamos té parece?

\- Claro qué sí… llamaré a las chicas... hoy es un buen día para una pijamada y hablaré con Nicholas para comentarle lo qué vamos hacer esta noche

Mientras Rei llamaba a Nicholas y ambas salían rumbo a la casa dé Rei, Seiya entra a la oficina dé Yaten y lo encuentra bastante malhumorado

\- Qué té pasa!

\- Termine con Mina, bueno según ella nos dimos un tiempo

\- Pero pensé qué iban las cosas bien con ella, sé qué té molesta el tema dé los fans y periodistas pero no creo qué sea cómo para terminar

\- Lose, pero las cosas entre los dos sé comenzaron a enfriar, sé qué en parte es culpa mía, pero sé que puedo soportar lo dé los fans pero los periodistas me revienta, no sé porqué tienen qué saber todo, deben estar en todos lados

\- Lo entiendo… pero no es una razón suficiente para qué sé hubieran dado un tiempo, Yaten tú dejaste dé amar a Mina?

\- Claro qué no… nunca había sentido algo tan puro y limpio como lo qué siento por ella, pero dejé qué el tema dé los periodistas nos alejara

\- Bueno llámala y dile lo qué realmente sientes y vuelve con ella

\- No quiero darle el tiempo qué me pidió

\- Bueno Yaten sólo espero qué dándole ese tiempo termines tú perdiendo a Mina, pero es tú decisión, vamos a casa?

\- Sí pero pasemos a Crown quiero comer y tomar un par dé tragos

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Amor Verdadero... Espero que lo difruten


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 "Matrimonios a la Vista?"**

\- Hola! Michiru, cómo estás?

\- Haruka cómo estás! a qué debo el milagro dé tu llamada?

\- Quería hablar contigo… té parece si vamos a comer?, en 5 minutos salgo dé la oficina, dónde té recojo?

\- Estoy en mi casa, té estaré esperando… cuando llegues decidiremos a dónde vamos, té parece?

\- Claro! entonces nos vemos en tu apartamento

Haruka termina la llamada y se despide dé Darien y Nicholas, sale del bufete y sube a su auto deportivo, cuándo va hacía el apartamento dé Michiru sé detiene en un pequeño almacén y compra un ramo de rosas, a llegar a apartamento de Michiru sé anuncia y ella lo deja seguir

\- Hola! Sigue

\- Hola... pensé qué íbamos a salir

\- y esas rosas?

\- Son para ti

\- Gracias! Están hermosas, pero dé que querias hablar conmigo?

\- Quería hablar dé nosotros

\- Nosotros?

\- Sí!, Michiru… tú… me gustas demasiado… y con el tiempo qué hemos compartido comencé a entender que no puedo verte tan sólo somo como una amiga, eres mucho más qué eso para mí… con cada día qué pasa té has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, y estos tres meses qué has estado por fuera en tu gira me hiciste mucha falta…

\- Haruka estas hablando en serio?

\- Sí Michiru… y si quieres que sea más sincero creo qué me estoy enamorando dé ti y por eso quiero qué tu y yo seamos novios

\- Claro qué aceptó Haruka! Tu también me hiciste mucha mientras estuve dé gira, cuando estoy contigo siento qué puedo ser yo misma y me siento segura cuando estoy a tú lado

Haruka toma a Michiru dé la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo y tomando suavemente la cara de Michiru le da un suave beso el cual ella corresponde con ternura y calidez, al separarse ella le dice qué deberían salir a celebrar, el la tomó dé la mano y bajan dónde está el auto de Haruka y se dirigen a CROWN dónde Andrew les tiene preparado un privado. Al entrar Michiru encuentra un mesa debidamente arreglada y a lado una botella dé Champaña acompañado dé un pequeño plato dé fresas.

Ambos entran a privado y se sientan en la mesa dónde Haruka sirve la Champaña y ambos brindan por estar al fin juntos, durante toda la tarde conversaron del por qué habían tardado tanto en comprometerse, hablaron dé sus miedos, esperanzas y sueños qué ambos deseaban compartir juntos pero qué ambos pensaban hacerlo paso a paso.

En la Clínica Milenio estaban saliendo dé cirugía Amy junto con Darién ambos sé despiden pues Darién quería ir a comer con Serena, Amy sé cambian y se dirige hacia el consultorio dé Taiki encontrándose con una imagen qué nunca olvidará… unos minutos antes...

\- Hola Taiki… como siempre tan guapo

\- Por qué entras así Berjerite…

Berjerite era una chica dé cabello plateado largo hasta el codo, ojos azules, 1.75 dé estatura y tez clara, es una dé las mejores neurocirujanas dé Tokio y odia con todo el corazón a Amy por ser igual o más talentosa qué ella - Porque te molestas… tú sabes que me encantas y té quiero para mí… realmente no entiendo qué le ves a la insípida dé Amy…

\- Eso no té importa realmente Berjerite… y por favor no hables así dé ella

\- Taiki explícame qué tiene ella qué no tengo yo, mírame… ella no tiene lo qué yo puedo darte

\- Estás loca!… Amy es mucho más mujer que tú… ella no necesita vestirse como tú lo haces para llamar la atención dé ningún hombre ni tampoco perseguir a los hombres cómo lo haces tu... además lo que más me gusta dé ella en sí es su inteligencia y su sencillez

Mientras Taiki decía hablaba con Berjerite, ella aprovecha para acercarse y acorralarlo en el escritorio, sé acerca a el y lo besa sin darle ninguna opción dé poder alejarla, en ese preciso momento entra Amy a consultorio y al abrir la puerta ve besándose a Taiki con Berjerite… en ese momento Amy sintió qué su mundo sé desmoronaba y sin darse cuenta sé golpea con la puerta antes dé salir corriendo, Taiki logra quitarse dé encima a Berjerite y sale detrás dé Amy sin lograr alcanzarla, al volver a entrar a su consultorio encuentra a Berjerite sonriendo

\- No la encontraste?, dejala ir jajajaja, conmigo estarás mejor

\- Berjerite qué parte no entiendes qué yo no quiero estar contigo, no eres ni la mitad de la mujer qué es Amy, té voy a pedir qué no vuelvas a la clínica

\- Me estás despidiendo?... es en serio... tú no puedes hacer eso, el único qué puede despedirme realmente en Darien, así qué no me voy a ningún lado

\- Está bien, entonces me iré yo... hablaré con Darien hoy mismo, con permiso

\- Qué té pasa Taiki, eres capaz dé dejar todo lo qué té importa por esa insignificante dé Amy?

\- Sí!, entiéndelo dé una vez por todas AMO A AMY

\- Eres un completo idiota Taiki

Taiki sale nuevamente de su consultorio y comienza a buscar a Darien y al pasar por una ventana ve a Amy qué está con Serena al frente dé la puerta dé la clínica qué cuando Amy salió corriendo del consultorio dé Taiki sé encuentro con Serena y al verla la abraza y comienza a llorar

\- Amy qué tienes? Qué pasó?

\- Encontré a Taiki besándose en su consultorio con Berjerite

\- Estás segura dé lo que viste? Tu sabes que esa mujer té declaro la guerra desde qué iniciaron clases en la universidad

\- Qué quieres decir… qué ella lo planeo todo?

\- Amy algo qué he aprendido con mi relación con Darien es que a veces lo qué vemos no es la realidad, té quedaste a ver la reacción de Taiki?

\- No… salí corriendo y pensandolo bien tienes razón… no le di la oportunidad dé absolutamente nada

\- Aquí estás… Amy! Pensé qué no té iba a encontrar… déjame explicarte lo que viste…

\- Hola Taiki… Amy escuchalo y luego tomas tu decisión… por el momento entraré a buscar a Darien… hasta luego Taiki

\- Gracias amiga… Bueno Taiki té escuchó

\- Sé que me viste besando a Berjerite pero ella fue la qué me beso, Amy yo no podría tener algo con ella ya que tú eres la mujer que amo, eres la mujer con la qué quiero embarcarme en la aventura dé formar una familia. Sé qué esté no es el mejor momento y lo iba hacer esta noche en la cena pero necesito qué me creas… sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido… Berjerite sólo quería usarme para hacerte daño

\- Nunca pensaste en engañarme con ella?

\- Claro que no Amy… ella no es ni la mitad de la mujer que tú eres… por eso quiero que seas mi esposa y me acompañes en este camino que sé llama vida

Amy queda estupefacta con la propuesta dé matrimonio dé Taiki y con lágrimas en sus ojos lo abraza y luego lo besa

\- Taiki yo también quiero compartir contigo esa aventura de la qué hablas, crear una familia juntos... Taiki Kuo té amo muchísimo

\- Amy yo también té amo muchísimo… eres la mujer qué siempre soñé y qué no permitiré qué nada ni nadie me separe dé ti

Ambos sé abrazaron y sé besaron al entrar nuevamente a la clínica y sé dirigen a consultorio del gerente dé la clínica ya qué Taiki necesitaba hablar con Darien, a que encuentran saliendo de su consultorio junto con Serena

\- Hola chicos! Por lo que veo todo esta bien y que bueno qué todo se aclaró

\- Sí Serena… tenías razón, era mejor escuchar y aclarar las cosas

\- Darién quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó hoy

\- Sí ya me comentó Serena lo que pasó y…

\- Darién yo no puedo trabajar con Berjerite por lo que respetuosamente presento mi renuncia

\- De qué hablas Taiki eres el mejor ginecólogo qué tiene está clínica, prefiero prescindir dé Berjerite… mañana hablaré con ella

\- Gracias Darien pero no quiero causarte problemas

\- No lo haces amigo, ella me ha causado varios problemas… sus deseos de minimizar a Amy es lo qué me colmó mi paciencia… pero bueno voy a salir a comer con Serena mañana resolveremos el tema de Berjerite… Ahhh Taiki y Amy tómense el resto dé la tarde, creo qué tienen mucho qué celebrar

Salieron ambas parejas dé la clínica, Darien y Serena se monta en su auto y salen directo al mejor restaurante dé Tokio para compartir una grandiosa cena y un tiempo en pareja, Darién y Serena sé había concentrado tanto en sus problemas qué sé olvidaron dé ellos, por lo qué Darién quería comenzar con una cena romántica con su verdadero y único amor Serena.

Después dé cenar y al salir del restaurante sé dirigen a la casa y al entrar encuentra nuevamente un hermoso ramo dé rosas amarilla con la misma nota: " _Princesa! ya falta muy poco para qué estemos juntos y nadie logre separarnos, recuerda qué eres mía sólo mía"_

\- Hasta cuándo será qué recibiré estas notas

\- Tranquila amor! pronto la policía lo encontrará y todo esto sé terminara

\- Darién me preocupa qué Diamante té haga daño, si té pasa algo no sé qué me pasaría

\- Nada me va a pasar… tranquila, entremos qué ya mis abuelos sé deben preguntar por qué no hemos llegado

\- Está bien… tienes razón… entremos

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 "Todo sé Complica"**

Serena y Darién entran a la casa y al entrar encuentran una pequeña nota en la mesa del comedor " _Chicos nos fuimos su abuela y yo dé viaje volvemos en unos días cuidense"_

\- Que raro!

\- Por qué? Es normal que salgan dé viaje?

\- Sí… pero siempre nos avisan qué van a salir

\- Bueno… tal vez le comentaron algo a Hotaru o a Rei no creés?

\- Hola Chicos! Ya sé dieron cuenta…

\- Kal sabías qué sé iban dé viaje?

\- Si! Claro Luna quería viajar por Europa pero quería darle la sorpresa a Artemis… por eso no té dijeron nada Darien

\- Que bueno Kal y el pequeño Zafiro?

\- Durmiendo… hoy con Rei lo inscribimos en el jardín y lo disfruto muchísimo, tiene la misma risa dé mi amado Zafiro

\- Kal lo extrañas verdad?

\- Sí Serena… a veces pienso qué no voy a poder continuar… me hace muchísima falta su apoyó, sus palabras dé aliento, su sonrisa, en fin todo dé el me hace falta... pero le estaré siempre agradecida porque me dejo algo dé el qué hace qué mi vida tenga sentido

\- Kal tú sabes que no estas sola… no estará mi hermano con nosotros pero lo qué necesites aquí estoy para ayudarte

\- Kal ahora no estas sola… tienes una gran familia qué te quiere y té apoya

\- Gracias Darién y Serena… Bueno chicos me ire acostar… que pasen buena noche… y recuerden vamos a estar solitos casi por un mes así que no sé desordenen

\- Kalaberite tú no cambias

En las casa dé los Chiba pasa la noche tranquilamente por lo que al otro día todos se levantan y Darien sale muy temprano ya qué tenía cirugía en la clínica, por lo que Kalaberite deja al pequeño Zafiro en el jardín y sé encuentra con Hotaru y Serena para salir juntas rumbo a su trabajo, en ese momento ven acercarse una camioneta negra y al abrir las puertas salen dos hombres vestidos dé negro bastante corpulentos e intentan subir a Serena a la camioneta, Serena comienza a luchar con los hombres sin lograr soltarse, Kalaberite con su bolso golpea en la espalda, piernas y cabeza a uno dé los hombres mientras Hotaru con una barra qué encuentra en el suelo golpea al otro hombre en las piernas logrando desestabilizarlo, uno dé los hombres al ver que no pueden hacer subir a Serena saca dé su chaqueta un arma y apunta a la cabeza dé Serena causando que ella sé quedará completamente quieta, Hotaru al ver el arma golpea el brazo con la barra causando que caiga al suelo y se dispare, Kalaberite golpea a uno dé los hombres con el bolso nuevamente en la cara causando que sé cayera y tomando del brazo a Serena salen corriendo las tres por la calle, los hombres incorporan y salen corriendo detrás dé las tres chicas, al llegar a una avenida cercana Hotaru se le atraviesa a un carro tratando qué sé detenga pero este la esquiva, en ese momento uno dé los hombres alcanza a Serena y la toma del brazo causando que se cayera y el otro hombre aprovecha su caída para alzar a Serena y salir corriendo hacía la camioneta dejando atrás al otro hombre que había recogido el arma y les apunta con ella para tratar dé alejarlas, Kalaberite y Hotaru a ver que las amenazan con un arma sé detienen y sólo pueden ver cómo la camioneta negra sé aleja con su amiga.

Hotaru intenta llamar a Darien cuando Kalaberite la mira con una cara qué sólo expresaba preocupación

\- Qué té pasa Kal? Por qué tienes esa cara?

\- Hotaru porque tienes sangre en tu blusa?

\- Sangre? - en ese momento Hotaru al mirar su blusa llena dé sangre recuerda qué cuando sé cayó el arma al suelo está sé disparo con la mala fortuna qué la bala impactó a lado derecho del cuerpo dé Hotaru, ella comienza a sentir qué su vista sé nubla y qué su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse cayendo al suelo, Kalaberite tomó el celular y cuelga la llamada qué Hotaru estaba haciendo y llama a emergencias avisando el estado en el qué sé encuentra Hotaru.

Kalaberite se encuentra con Hotaru en el suelo dé la avenida cuándo llega la ambulancia y se baja los paramédicos y la suben junto con Kalaberite y se dirigen a la clínica Milenio, a llegar es atendida por Amy quién al ver el estado dé Hotaru decide llamar a uno dé los cirujanos y entrar a cirugía, en ese momento aparece Darién y al ver a Kalaberite con su blusa llena de sangre y bastante golpeada sé acerca hacia ella

\- Kal qué té pasó y a quién llevaron a cirugía?

\- Darién! Sé se…

\- Tranquila Kal… cuéntame qué té pasó

\- Darien cuando salimos dé casa apareció una camioneta dé la nada y sé llevaron a Serena y le dispararon a Hotaru!

\- Tranquilizate esperemos qué té atiendan pero hay qué avisarle a la policía, enfermera por favor acompáñe a mi cuñada y cure las heridas causadas por los golpes qué le dejaron mientras llamo a mi hermana Rei y cuándo mí hermanita salga dé cirugía me avisan por favor

A la clínica llega Seiya, Rei, Nicholas, Andrew y Haruka

\- Kal mira cómo estás!

\- Rei son algunos golpes pero no sé cómo está Hotaru y se llevaron a Serena!

\- Tranquila la vamos a encontrarás… lo importante es que sabemos quién la tiene

\- Sabes dé Zafiro?

\- Tranquila está con Lita, en estas circunstancias es mejor tener cuidado

\- Hay que avisarle a Rini

\- Nicholas sé está encargando dé eso

\- Kal sabes algo dé Hotaru?

\- Seiya! Por lo menos saluda, disculpalo

\- Tranquila lo entiendo… no todavía acabaron dé entrar a cirugía iban con Amy

\- Seiya mi hermana está en las mejores manos Tranquilizate, Haruka qué pudiste averiguar

\- Ya di aviso a la policía y necesitan qué Kalaberite dé su testimonio, para poder comenzar con las investigaciones

\- Darien quiero que tomes las cosas con calma y dejes qué la policía haga su trabajo

\- Nicholas sabes lo qué me estás pidiendo… se llevaron a la mujer qué amo y debe estar con ese hombre que solo quiere hacerle daño, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada

\- Lose amigo yo en tu lugar estaría igual pero dejemos qué la policía haga su trabajo con su investigación… si quieres hablemos con Helios, el trabajo con Diamante puede que sepa algo

\- Tienes razón Nicholas… Darien podemos ir investigando paralelamente a la policía y así tal vez la encontremos más rápido

\- Tienen razón… Rei…

\- Vete tranquilo Darien ya viene Mina y Michiru y me acompañarán mientras nos dan razón dé Hotaru… además no demora la policía para tomarle declaración a Kalaberite

\- Vamos entonces - en ese momento suena el celular dé Darién

\- Hola cariño… me imagino que debes necesitar un hombro en que llorar

\- Beryl… porque dices eso?

\- Cariño yo sé todo lo que pasa en tú vida no sé te olvide… y ahora sé qué Serena sé fue y por fin vas hacer sólo mío

\- Beryl acaso tú sabes dónde está Serena?

\- Jajajajajaja claro que sí… está en el mismo lugar qué está Setsuna… Darién recuerda si quieres volver a ver a Setsuna tienes qué casarte conmigo y por Serena ya nunca la vas ha volver a ver jajajajaja

\- Beryl si llegas hacerle daño a Setsuna o a Serena té vas arrepentir

\- Ya sabes qué tienes qué hacer… decide pronto porque me puedo arrepentir

\- Beryl…. Aló… Aló! Demonios colgó… Nicholas creo que debemos hablar con la policía… Beryl sabe qué secuestraron a Serena y me dijo que no la iba a volver a ver

\- Darien ten cuidado con lo que va hacer… Beryl no está bien y puede hacerle daño a Setsuna

\- Lose Kal… y eso no me lo perdonaría… no sé si seguir el juego

\- Que té dijo?

\- Quiere que me case con ella y así volveré as ver a Setsuna

\- Y saben al fin si es tu hija o de Zafiro?

\- Cuando sé quedó en la casa, Serena y yo la cuidamos y pudimos ver el lunar qué sólo tenía Zafiro por lo que me atrevería a decir que es hija dé mi amado Zafiro

\- Pero yo creo que sería buena idea seguir el juego Darién

\- De qué hablas Haruka estás loco!

\- No! Pero piénsalo Rei… mientras ella cree qué sé casara con Darién nos da el tiempo dé buscar a Serena y a la pequeña

\- Es buena idea… pero debemos comenzar ya para no tener sorpresas

\- Estoy de acuerdo Darien… Kal y puedes hablar con Esmeralda?

\- Estaba pensando en eso mismo Rei… déjame y la llamó

En ese momento llega la policía y hablan con Kalaberite y toman su declaración consiguiendo placa, color y marca dé la camioneta además dé describir a los hombres, después dé hablar con la policía ellos hablan con Darién y Haruka les dice qué comenzaran a investigar y qué comenzarian interrogando a Diamante por lo qué sé retiran dé la clínica y aparece Amy en la sala dé espera y les comunica qué la cirugía había sido todo un éxito y qué había logrado sacar el proyectil qué sé había alojado en la parte derecha del cuerpo dé Hotaru, por el momento estaba en recuperación les avisaba cuándo la pasarán a una habitación.

A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba Beryl junto a Diamante esperando que llegara la camioneta negra

\- Diamante en 5 minutos llega Serena

\- Perfecto Rubeus qué buen trabajo

\- Jajajajajaja qué maravilla, Diamante no pudiste planearlo mejor

\- Gracias Beryl pero ya sabes sino quieres que muera tú amado Darien el debe estar lejos dé nosotros

\- Eso lo sé y por eso té pedí que té quedaras con Setsuna, si Darién quiere volverla a ver tendrá que casarse conmigo

\- Pero… esa niña no té quitará el amor dé Darien?

\- Lose por eso estaba pensando en qué me ayudaras con algo Diamante

\- Dime preciosa en que té puedo ayudar

\- En deshacerme dé Setsuna… una vez casada con Darien esa chiquilla debe morir… el amor dé Darién es sólo mío únicamente mío y nada ni nadie me lo va a quitar, además sólo la tuve para poder tener el amor dé Darién y ya qué voy a lograr mi objetivo esa chiquilla será un completo estorbo para mí y pues quieres que sea sincera contigo?

\- Claro que si… tu sabes que aparte dé cómplices soy tu amigo

\- Esa niña no es dé Darién… su verdadero padre es su hermano gemelo Zafiro por eso tuvo un accidente jajajajaja, el muy estúpido sé dio cuenta que estaba embarazada y le iba a decir a Darien todo y entenderás qué no lo podía permitir

\- Beryl eres terrible… cuenta con eso, podría ser la hija qué quiero tener con Serena… la verdad es qué yo no puedo tener hijos qué esa chiquilla caeria muy bien a mis planes… así que dime... cuanto quieres por Setsuna y té lo doy

\- Eso es mejor que matarla… jajajajaja está bien déjame lo pienso y té aviso

\- Perfecto… acaba dé llegar la camioneta!

Hola amigos! les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo difruten


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 " Tenemos Aliados?"**

\- Hola Beryl... y Setsuna dónde la tienes… debe estar asustada

\- No exageres Esmeralda, por el momento está en un cuarto dé la casa y acompañará a Serena cuando llegue…

\- Beryl piensa en lo que haces esa pequeña es tú hija

\- YA!… no seas melodramática

\- Buenas tardes… jefe acá está su encargo

\- Serena! Mi princesa… por fin estamos juntos

\- Diamante suéltame… por qué me trajis… Beryl?, Esmeralda? qué hacen acá?

\- Jajajajajaja tu futura esposa realmente no entiende nada Diamante, té dejamos... nos vemos mañana para acordar la cifra dé tu nueva familia

\- Claro que si Beryl, y Esmeralda no te preocupes tanto... tanto Setsuna cómo Serena estarán bien acá en su nueva casa… bueno mientras arreglamos todos los papeles para salir dé Tokio

\- Diamante dé que hablas… yo no pienso irme contigo a ningún lado

\- Serena... amor mío... recuerda que eres mía sólo mía y a partir dé hoy eres mi mujer quieras o no! y recuerda... siempre se hace lo que yo quiero o mataré a tu amado Darién

\- RUBEUS! ven acá… acompaña a mí mujer a su habitación junto a nuestra hija

\- Hija? Dé donde sacaste una hija Diamante?

\- La hija de Beryl claro está... me la acaba dé vender por lo que ahora tengo lo qué tanto he soñado… una familia

\- Ahora sí té volviste loco Diamante… Primo piensa... cómo sé supone qué vamos a sacar a esa pequeña del país… sin contar qué lo qué acabas de hacer es ilegal… Diamante reflexiona puedes perder toda tu fortuna con esto

\- Deja dé decir estupideces Rubeus… llevas más bien a mi mujer con mi hija y vuelves para comenzar a planear cómo vamos a salir dé este país

Rubeus sale con Serena y suben las escaleras dé la gran mansión y entran a una dé las habitaciones, encuentran llorando a la pequeña Setsuna. Serena encuentra a la pequeña Setsuna completamente sucia y con mucha hambre pues no había comido durante todo el día

\- Rubeus es que piensas matar a está pequeña?

\- Claro que no Serena… ni siquiera sabía qué ella estaba acá… dime que necesitas

\- Que necesito! Quisiera irme dé acá con Setsuna

\- Tú sabes que eso no va a pasar Serena… si té dejó ir Diamante me mataría

\- Lose… Rubeus... por el momento tráeme pañales, ropa talla 2 para niña y para comer fruta y caldo dé pollo

\- Claro que sí! y Serena perdóname… pero té aseguro qué no vas a estar acá por mucho tiempo

Rubeus sale de la habitación dejando a Serena con la pequeña Setsuna qué no dejaba dé llorar y dé llamar a su mamá, Serena encuentra una pequeña maleta... al abrirla encuentra una muda dé ropa, una pijama, 2 pañales, pañitos húmedos, crema y una compota. Serena abraza a Setsuna y le dice que pronto saldrán de ahí, la pequeña sólo la abraza y siente una gran calidez y confianza al estar junto a Serena por lo que deja de llorar, luego Serena toma unos pañitos húmedos y comienza a limpiar a la pequeña, la cambia de pañal, le da un pequeño baño con agua caliente y luego le coloca su pijama rosada y la cuesta en una de las camas de la habitación, la pequeña le pide que se acueste junto a ella ya que siente mucho miedo y se siente muy sola por lo que Serena se acuesta con ella y comienza a cantarle una canción para dormir.

Serena mientras trata dormir a la pequeña setsuna se da cuenta que su situación era un poco más difícil de lo que ella esperaba ya qué Diamante realmente se había vuelto loco y quería que tanto la pequeña como ella fueran parte de una familia qué solo estaba en la imaginación,no dejaba dé pensar y tratar de entender qué hacía en ese lugar Beryl y Esmeralda pero nada bueno iba a pasar si esa mujer estaba involucrada con Diamante, Serena pasa toda la noche con Setsuna preguntándose cuándo volvería a ver a su amado Darién.

Ya es un nuevo día en Tokio Serena se levanta y cubre con una manta a Setsuna qué seguía durmiendo, revisa su habitación y encuentra que tiene su propio baño y un pequeño balcón, entra al baño y se da una pequeña ducha coge una ropa que encuentra en un clóset y sale al pequeño balcón donde puede divisar que se encuentra en una gran mansión a las afueras de Tokio, estaba llena dé hombres vestidos dé negro con gafas oscuras que patrullaban la mansión, ella mira el cielo ida un largo suspiro… entra nuevamente a la habitación y encuentra qué la pequeña Setsuna ya se estaba despertando, Serena la toma entre sus brazos, le da un beso en la mejilla - Buenos días princesa como dormiste? Bien por lo qué veo... bueno pequeña vamos a darte un pequeño duchazo - cuando Serena entra al baño escucha que se abre la puerta de su habitación tiembla un poco a darse cuenta que entra Diamante con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Sal dé está habitación… ahora qué quieres?

\- Serena por qué estás de mal genio Sólo quiero que estés a mi lado... qué parte de eso no entiendes

\- El que no entiendes eres tu... cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no TÉ AMO que no siento absolutamente nada por ti… entre más lejos estés de mí muchísimo mejor!

\- Tengo fe que con el tiempo cambiarás de opinión, recuerda que ahora en adelante tú y esta pequeña son mi familia y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separa ni tampoco las alejen de mi

\- Diamante estás completamente loco

\- Serena entiéndelo de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí conmigo junto a la pequeña Setsuna, podrás caminar y pasear por toda la mansión pero si intentas salir… todos mis hombres tienen la orden de volverte a traer acá a las buenas o a las malas! ah! sé me olvidaba... recuerda qué si té vas... mataré a Setsuna y a Darién

Diamante sale del cuarto dejando a Serena con Setsuna, y sé dirige al despacho donde sé encuentran Beryl, Esmeralda y Rubeus

\- Buenos días chicos

\- Hola Diamante cómo estuvo tu primera noche con tu nueva familia?

\- Bien… aunque Serena todavía sé resiste a estar acá pero tarde o temprano dejara dé resistirse o sí no Darien y Setsuna pagarán las consecuencias… Beryl no me mires así, es mí forma dé amenazarla…en ti está en eso no suceda

\- Diamante puedo ver a Setsuna… debe estar un poco asustada por su nueva situación

\- Esmeralda ya deja dé preocuparte por esa chiquilla

\- Diamante yo acompañaré a Esmeralda a ver a la pequeña

\- Esta bien Rubeus vayan yo me quedaré con Beryl necesito hablar algunas cosas con ella

\- Gracias Diamante…. Vamos Rubeus?

Esmeralda y Rubeus salen del despacho y sé dirigen hacía la habitación donde sé encuentra Serena y Setsuna, mientras Diamante y Beryl sé quedan en el despacho

\- Diamante y cuándo piensas salir dé Tokio?

\- Todo está planeado para irnos en un mes y pensaste lo dé Setsuna?

\- Claro que si… té parece bien 1.000 dólares?

\- Perfecto… está tarde los tendrás en tu cuenta, y cuándo té casas con Darien?

\- Espero qué la otra semana este ya casada con el... no pienso esperar demasiado

Mientras Diamante y Beryl planean sus pasos a seguir Esmeralda recibe una llamada justo antes dé entrar a la habitación dé Serena

\- Aló! Con quién hablo?

\- Hola Esmeralda! Hablas con Kalaberite… cómo estas?

\- Bien… un poco ya sin moretones

\- Moretones? Por qué?

\- Me imagino qué lo sabes…

\- Estabas con Serena?

\- Sí… fueron unos brutos pero no té llamo para eso…

\- Kalaberite sé para qué me llamas… pero sabes qué no puedo traicionar a Beryl, cada vez está más loca… pero con gusto me encantaría reunirme contigo a platicar… cuándo nos vemos?

\- Té parece hoy a las 3?

\- Perfecto amiga a esa hora nos vemos en Crown

\- Esmeralda qué piensas hacer?

\- Salvar a Setsuna dé tu primo… Rubeus alguna vez lo hablamos… recuerdas?... nosotros no tenemos por qué estar metidos en este lío… has trabajado tanto en las empresas dé tu primo para qué termines en la cárcel… Rubeus nosotros no somos como ellos, no somos delincuentes ni mucho menos asesinos

\- Lose… Pero Diamante está loco al igual qué Beryl y no sé qué sería dé mí si algo té pasara por culpa dé ellos

\- MÍ Rubeus té amo tanto… pero sabes qué lo correcto es sacar dé aquí a Serena y a Setsuna… me ayudaras?

\- Esta bien entremos y veamos cómo están ellas

Rubeus y Esmeralda al entrar el habitación encuentra a Serena y a la pequeña jugando

\- Setsuna! Pequeña cómo estás?

\- Tía! etoy ben... Setena ha sido mena

\- A ti té habla! Qué bien!

\- Serena muchas gracias por cuidarla

\- No es nada… es una pequeña encantadora

\- Serena sé qué pido mucho pero queremos qué confíes en nosotros

\- Porqué me quieren ayudar?

\- Serena porque no estamos dé acuerdo con lo qué está haciendo mi primo, Helios siempre tuvo razón... pero entiende qué no podía dejar a Diamante solo... somos familia

\- Eso lo entiendo Rubeus… pero sabes qué Diamante es peligroso y te puede hacer daño a igual qué Beryl a Esmeralda

\- Lo sabemos... pero descuida ya lo manejaremos... por el momento trata dé resistir y no delatarnos

\- Por eso no sé preocupen

\- Mi pequeña recuerda no debes decir nada para qué podamos salir dé acá y poder ir con tú papá quieres eso?

\- Sí…

\- Bueno Serena nos vamos y cuidate

Esmeralda y Rubeus salen dé la habitación y sé dirigen al despacho dé Diamante

\- Rubeus sé estaban demorando

\- Lose pero Esmeralda estaba entregandole a Serena ropa dé la pequeña

\- Entiendo… pero ya tienes todo listo para casarme con Serena y los papeles dé adopción dé Setsuna

\- Sigo trabajando en eso… precisamente ahora tengo reunión con el notario

\- Perfecto…

\- Rubeus té acompaño… traeré un poco comida y otras cosas

\- Amiga acostumbrate a estar lejos dé Setsuna recuerda en un mes ni Serena ni esa chiquilla estarán con nosotros

Esmeralda sale con Rubeus dé la mansión dé Diamante y cada uno sé dirige a sus respectivas citas, Esmeralda llega a Crown y sé encuentra qué Kalaberite no estaba sola, sé encontraba acompañada dé Darien y Nicholas

-Kal cómo estás?

\- Bien Esmeralda y tú?

\- Dentro dé todo bien…. Darien cómo estas?

\- La verdad no muy bien cómo té imaginaras….

\- Lose… hoy estuve con ellas… están bien pero pronto sé las llevarán dé Tokio…

\- Cómo qué pronto! Dé qué hablas?

\- Cómo té llamas? No té conozco

\- Esmeralda el es Nicholas el abogado y cuñado dé Darién

\- Claro… Bueno… les contare... Rubeus y yo estamos tratando dé retrasar lo más qué podemos los planes dé Diamante y Beryl, obviamente Darien sabes qué es lo qué ella quiere

\- Sí casarme con ella y así volveré a ver a mi hija

\- Eso es lo qué té quiere hacer creer pero no es verdad… ella vendió a Setsuna

\- La vendió? pero ella no puede hacer eso, a quién la vendió?

\- A Diamante… ese hombre está realmente mal… según el ya tiene una verdadera familia… le ordenó a Rubeus conseguir los papeles necesarios para poder salir del país con ellas

\- Por qué nos estás contando todo esto…

\- Nicholas verdad… tienes toda la razón por dudar… pero no puedo permitir qué Beryl le haga más daño a Setsuna, esa pequeña no sabe qué es qué la quisiera realmente, no sabe qué es una madre ya qué Beryl la odia y yo trato qué Setsuna no sienta todo ese odio, por eso Rubeus y yo queremos ayudarlos

\- Esmeralda siempre has ayudado a Beryl cómo confiar en ti al igual qué Rubeus

\- Bueno yo confío en las buenas intenciones dé Esmeralda… yo también era amiga dé Beryl y ahora confían en mí

\- Y yo confiaría mi vida a Rubeus… lo qué pasa es qué Diamante es el único familiar qué tiene, por eso lo ayuda…. Pero sí va a traicionar a Diamante es por qué alguien debe ser más importante para el qué su familia

\- Helios a qué hora llegaste?

\- Hace un minuto y alcance a oír lo qué hablaban y pues Rini está súper preocupada por Serena por eso vine a buscar a Darien

\- Helios porque dices qué a Rubeus le confiarías tu vida?

\- Sencillo Darién... por qué trabaje con el y nos conocemos desde pequeños, por eso lo digo

\- Bueno Nicholas creo qué deberíamos confiar en Esmeralda y en Rubeus

\- Tienes razón Darien… pero qué vamos hacer?

\- Nos toca tener mucho cuidado porqué Diamante puede matarnos a todos

\- Tienes razón Helios… pero yo estaré llamando a kal… el número dé ella no lo conocen

\- Dé acuerdo, pero tenemos qué hacer todo rápido

\- Darien debes tener paciencia… por el momento en este papel qué les estoy entregando está la dirección dé la mansión dé Diamante

\- Perfecto hablaré con la policía... debemos hacer esto muy bien para no poner en alerta ni a Beryl ni a Diamante

\- Los estaré llamando y Darien confía en nosotros... no permitiremos qué nada le pase ni a Serena ni mucho menos a Setsuna

Hola! espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo... espero comentarios. Lita-Chan


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 "Ejecutando Planes"**

Ya a pasado una semana y para Serena ha sido completamente eterna todas las noches tiene qué buscar alguna escusa para qué Diamante no sé sobrepase con ella o qué intente besarla a la fuerza, los continuos rechazos dé Serena están ocasionando que el genio dé Diamante empeore cada día más

\- Diamante qué tienes? Tienes un genio dé los mil demonios

\- RUBEUS! NO ESTOY PARA TUS ESTUPIDECES HOY

\- Muy bien… pero tan mal vas con tu nueva "familia"?

\- Serena no quiere ceder, creo qué vamos ha tener que…

\- Diamante no pensarás hacer alguna locura, recuerda qué tienes un compromiso con Beryl

\- Lose… necesito qué ella sé case pronto, seguro qué sí le muestro fotos dé la boda dé Beryl con Darién… Serena me acepte sin tener qué obligarla

\- Estás obsesionado con Serena y vas a perder todo lo qué tienes por tu obsesión

\- Rubeus ya déjame tranquilo, dime mejor cuándo tendremos los papeles para salir del país?

\- El notario me dice qué los entregaran en 15 días

\- No sé puede antes?

\- No, ya le pague un dinero extra para qué los tengamos en 15 días

\- Bueno vamos a la mansión no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo sola a Serena

Diamante sale dé sus empresas junto a Rubeus, sin darse cuenta qué eran seguidos por Haruka y Yaten, Rubeus después de unos minutos sé percata qué los están siguiendo lo que hace que baje un poco la velocidad sin qué Diamante sé percate, al llegar a la mansión Diamante baja del carro y entra dejando a Rubeus parqueando el auto, Rubeus a salir del garaje sé dirige hacía el auto qué los estaba siguiendo

\- Hola chicos!... qué andan buscando?

\- Rubeus! cómo té diste cuenta qué éramos nosotros?

\- Cómo té lo explico... por su increíble discreción!, ahora ya saben dónde está Serena y Setsuna, yo los llamaré para qué traigan a la policía en el momento indicado… por ahora márchense dé aquí, lo último qué quiero es qué Diamante sé dé cuenta qué ustedes están acá

\- Cómo podemos saber qué realmente podemos confiar en ti?

\- Haruka verdad?... Por qué no hubiera venido solo... además por qué no estoy dé acuerdo con nada dé esto… Yaten por favor ya váyanse y esperen mi llamada y diganle a Darien qué sus chicas están bien y qué sé mantenga con el plan…

Haruka y Yaten sé marchan y un Rubeus bastante nervioso entra a la mansión donde encuentra a su primo bastante disgustado

\- Qué té pasa?

\- Acabo dé hablar con el aeropuerto qué no hay vuelos para final dé este mes

\- Es eso…

\- Qué otra cosa podría ser…. Estás muy raro Rubeus

\- No! son ideas tuyas… déjame hablar mañana con la aerolínea para poder viajar este fin dé mes

\- Rubeus viajaré yo sólo con Serena y Setsuna… té necesito acá en Tokio… té necesito a frente dé los negocios

\- Estás seguro dé eso?

\- Sí completamente

\- Esta bien… como tú quieras…

En la clínica Milenio dé Cristal Amy les dice a Darien, Rei, Kalaberite y Seiya qué Hotaru ya puede salir dé la clínica con una dieta blanda y debe estar en reposo por lo menos un 15 días mientras sanan la herida, todos suben a la habitación y comienza alistarse para irse a su casa. Darien tomó una pequeña maleta con la ropa dé Hotaru que habían llevado con implementos de aseo, Rei y Kalaberite iban conversando con Hotaru mientras Seiya empujaba la silla dé ruedas dirigiéndose a auto dé Darien para dirigirse hacía la mansión Chiba.

Cuándo llegan todos bajan del auto y entran en la mansión y encuentran un gran letrero dé bienvenida y muchos globos

\- Y eso qué significa?

\- Arregle un poco la casa por tu regreso Hotaru, cuando nos avisaron qué estabas en la clínica recordé todo lo qué paso con Zafiro y la verdad no podría resistir perder otro hermano

\- Está hermoso Rei… Pero lo mejor dé todo es qué estamos juntos

\- Tía! Tía! etas ben! me muta fata!

\- Zafiro! tú también a mi - Hotaru lo abraza y lo sienta en sus piernas

\- Todas las noches pregunto por ti y rezamos por tu recuperación

\- Gracias pequeño! y a ti también Kal por estar pendiente dé mí y dé la casa

\- No es nada para eso estamos la familia

\- Bueno ya sé pusieron sentimentales mejor vamos a comer

\- Rei no cambias, pero no esperamos a que lleguen los demás?

\- Esta bien tienes razón Darien

\- Mientras llegan los demás... té parece Hotaru sí vamos a Jardín?

\- Claro! Seiya me encantaría

Seiya y Hotaru salen al jardín y el acerca la silla dé ruedas dé Hotaru cerca a una fuente donde el sé sienta también

\- Cómo té sientes?

\- Muchísimo mejor por qué estoy en mi casa… Seiya tengo qué agradecerte por acompañarme y apoyarme en estos momentos,

\- No tienes porque agradecerme, ya té lo había dicho… Hotaru tú eres muy importante para mi, siempre té tengo en mi cabeza, me encanta cómo tus ojos sé enfurecen cuando té llevo la contraria, me encanta tú sonrisa, la seriedad qué siempre demuestras, ese misterio qué irradias, pienso todo el tiempo el las pocas veces qué nos hemos besado y cuando Taiki me dijo qué habías llegado a la clínica herida sentí qué el corazón sé me partía, creo qué sí té pasara algo té llevarías contigo mi corazón, así qué vuelvo y té repito Hotaru Chiba me gustas y me gustas muchísimo y realmente me encantaría comenzar contigo una relacion seria

\- Seiya… por más qué no quisiera aceptarlo… a mí también me gustas y siento qué la sangre sé me sube a la cabeza cuando té veo con esas modelos qué té rodean… y esto qué me pasó me hizo entender qué la vida es muy corta… así qué podría darme una oportunidad dé tener una relación seria contigo

\- Hotaru… estás diciendo qué aceptas ser mi novia?

\- Sí Seiya… quiero ser tu novia… aunque sé qué sere una novia extremadamente celosa

\- Hotaru sé qué a medida qué nos conozcamos vas a darte cuenta qué por más qué esté rodeado dé supermodelos la única mujer qué realmente me importa y me interesa eres tú

Seiya sé acerca hacia la cara dé Hotaru y tomó delicadamente la cara dé ella y le da un beso suave y tierno y al mirarla a los ojos ambos sonreían, en ese momento sale a jardín Darién

\- Qué pena interrumpirlos - con una sonrisa pícara en la cara - pero acaban dé llegar Haruka y Yaten

\- No té preocupes ya entramos

\- Seiya por qué Darien sonríe dé esa forma?

\- Lo qué pasa Hotaru es qué tu hermano siempre me ha dicho qué nosotros terminariamos juntos

\- Y por qué dijo eso

\- No lo sé… tanto Zafiro cuándo vivia me lo repetía varias veces y Darién también me lo ha dicho

\- Después me lo explicaran… Entremos quiero saber qué noticias traen dé Serena

Al entrar a la sala encuentran a Nicholas, Yaten y Haruka Junto a Darien, Rei, Mina, Rini y Helios

\- Hola Hotaru! qué alegría verte recuperada

\- Gracias! Pero Haruka qué noticias nos traes

\- Seguimos a Rubeus y ingresaron en una mansión a las afueras dé Tokio… lo malo es qué Rubeus sé dio cuenta qué lo seguíamos y nos dijo qué ya sabíamos dónde sé encuentran Serena y Setsuna, también nos contó que Diamante pronto las sacara del país

\- Eso no lo voy a permitir, Nicholas debemos hablar con la policía

\- Cálmate Darien, Rubeus tiene claro qué eso, así qué nos dijo qué tuviéramos todo listo qué el nos llamaba… pero es importante qué Darien sé calme y tenga paciencia… en especial qué siga el plan

\- Yaten cómo me pides paciencia… es dé mi hija y la mujer dé mi vida dé la qué estamos hablando

\- Lo sabemos Darien… pero escucha a Yaten y a Haruka, debemos hacer muy bien las cosas y para eso debemos tener cabeza fría

\- Además Darien… Debemos tener mucho cuidado tanto Diamante cómo Beryl son bastante peligrosos y tampoco podemos exponer en a Esmeralda y a Rubeus

\- Tienen razón debemos tener cuidado…. Pero cada vez sé me hace más difícil simular con Beryl… mira ahí está… todos los días me llama

\- No vas a contestar?

\- No Rei no estoy dé ánimo

\- Bueno muchachos... yo creo qué es mejor que Hotaru suba a su habitación ya qué debe descansar…

\- Pero Seiya…

\- Hotaru acabas dé salir dé la clínica, es mejor qué descanses té prometo qué té estaremos contando todo lo qué pase

En ese momento suena el celular dé Helios, era Rubeus quería encontrarse con los muchachos en un lugar neutral, así qué sé citan todos en la noche en la casa dé Michiru y Amy. Ya en la noche sé encuentra todos los muchachos para esperar qué lleguen Esmeralda y Rubeus, Darien sé encontraba muy preocupado, le aterraba saber qué Diamante logrará salir del país con Serena y Setsuna, Amy y Michiru sirven el té cuando suena el timbre dé la puerta, eran Rubeus y Esmeralda,

\- Hola! Pasen y siéntense

\- Gracias Amy, hola chicos

\- Hola! Bueno creo que lo mejor es qué vayamos al grano… Hoy Diamante me dijo qué quiere salir en 15 días del país con Serena y Setsuna

\- Rubeus debemos sacarlas cuanto antes….

-Tienes razón Darién… pero debemos actuar con mucha cautela, Diamante ya comenzó a presionar a Beryl con el matrimonio dé ustedes

\- Beryl me comentó hoy qué té sentía raro, por qué no le contestas sus llamadas, es mejor qué le pongas una fecha, así sé tranquiliza

\- Tienes razón Esmeralda, Diamante le ofreció su casa para hacer el matrimonio, lo qué me parece una buena idea

\- Qué estás planeado Rubeus

\- Algo dónde estaremos todos nosotros y trataremos dé sacarlas dé la mansión dé Diamante, Yaten tiene algún actor poco conocido qué pueda hacerse pasar por juez?

\- Claro qué sí!, tú idea es qué las rescatemos durante el matrimonio dé Darién y Beryl?

\- Sí… es mejor oportunidad qué tenemos, yo dispondré la seguridad, así qué dejaré un hueco para qué Nicholas y Helios saquen a Serena y Setsuna dé la mansión

\- Es una muy buena idea, jugaremos con los egos dé Diamante y Beryl pensaran qué les ganaron y les encantará mostrar a Serena y a ti cómo sus grandes trofeos

\- Me parece una muy buena idea! y cuándo me casaría con Beryl?

\- Lo qué sé demore Yaten y Seiya en conseguir a juez para el matrimonio

\- Yo sugiero qué lo hagamos el próximo sábado, qué dicen?

\- Estoy dé acuerdo contigo Nicholas

\- Chicos pero no creen qué es importante informarles a la policía lo qué vamos hacer?

\- Helios les avisaremos a su debido tiempo, tenemos qué tener todas las pruebas y debemos tratar qué Rubeus y Esmeralda no queden implicados

\- Tienes mucha razón Haruka, es importante dejar los nombres dé Rubeus y Esmeralda limpios, ya qué por ellos es qué vamos a poder liberar a Serena y a mí hija

Todos los chicos estuvieron dé acuerdo con la idea dé Rubeus y comenzaron a planear todos los movimientos y detalles para poder sacar a Serena y Setsuna dé la mansión dé Diamante

\- Darien y Rei ahí algo qué debo decirte y creo qué es hora qué lo sepan

\- qué cosa Esmeralda?

\- Recién secuestrada Serena, escuche hablar a Diamante con Beryl y ella le confesó qué Setsuna no es hija dé Darién, su verdadero padre es Zafiro, como también le dijo Zafiro sabía qué el era el padre dé Setsuna, sé enteró el día qué tuvo el accidente

\- Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

\- Kal no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar… Beryl también té hizo mucho daño

\- Esmeralda dices qué la última persona en ver vivo a Zafiro fue Beryl?

\- Sí, ella le dijo a Diamante qué Zafiro hablo con ella esa noche qué el tuvo el accidente

\- Darién tú crees qué Beryl asesinó a Zafiro para ocultar el origen dé Setsuna?

\- Sí lo creo… pero no hemos podido conseguir las pruebas necesarias

\- Darién déjamelo a mí… yo puedo hacer qué lo confiance

\- Ten mucho cuidado con lo qué vas hacer Esmeralda, no queremos qué té pase algo malo

\- Tranquilo!... Kal yo sé cómo hacer qué me cuente Beryl las cosas y qué no sospeche dé mi

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 18 "Llegó la hora del escape"**

La mansión dé Diamante estaba completamente adornada, la escalera principal estaba adornada dé rosas blancas al igual qué el jardín qué tenía un pequeño altar donde sé celebraría la boda, en el salón principal también sé encontraba adornado con rosas blancas y rojas y bastantes adornos rojos y blancos.

Beryl y Esmeralda duran toda la mañana arreglándose para la boda en una dé las habitaciones dé la gran mansión, Beryl tenía un vestido blanco muy ajustado a su cuerpo en un corte sirena, con el cabello recogido con una moña adornada con un tocado; Esmeralda tenía un vestido color verde como su nombre con un pequeño listón debajo del busto, tenía el cabello recogido con una cola dé caballo.

Mientras Beryl y Esmeralda se arreglan, Serena también lo hacía, tenía un vestido rojo con corte dé sirena y llevaba el cabello suelto adornado con una pequeña diadema, sólo pensaba... qué horas más tarde, si todo salía bien, podría estar lejos dé Diamante junto a Setsuna. La pequeña llevaba un vestido blanco con unos zapatos y medias pantalón blancas, tenía su cabello adornado con una diadema dé rosas blancas.

Poco a poco van llegando los invitados a la boda, entre ellos Rei y Nicholas, Lita y Andrew, Mina y Yaten y Amy y Taiki y con ellos sé encontraba Darién y el juez qué oficiara la boda, en la puerta dé la sala principal sé encontraba Diamante acompañado dé Rubeus.

\- Buenas tardes Diamante

\- Buenas tardes Darién, en unos momentos bajará Beryl para comenzar la boda y con ella mi prometida y mi pequeña hija

\- Perfecto, iré entonces con el juez a esperar a Beryl

Darien sé dirige al jardín donde sé encuentra el altar y se ubica a lado esperando que la función comenzará, Nicholas lo acompañaba ya qué era su padrino y testigo, afuera dé la mansión en la parte trasera sé encontraba Haruka, Seiya y Michiru esperando la señal dé Rubeus y Esmeralda, dentro dé la mansión sé encontraba Helios y Rini como parte dé los invitados, Helios sabía qué esto inquietaba a Diamante.

Ya sé encuentran todos los invitados y Serena se sienta a lado dé los invitados dé Beryl, Darien no puede evitar ver a Serena con el deseo dé volver a estar juntos al igual que Serena no lo dejaba de ver causando el murmullo dé los invitados, en ese momento comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial y aparece la pequeña Setsuna botando pequeños pétalos al piso y detrás dé ella camina Esmeralda cuándo llegan al altar las dos se sientan al lado dé Serena luego entra Diamante junto con Beryl caminan hacia el altar y al llegar a altar Diamante le entrega la mano dé Beryl

\- Darien té entregó una gran amiga y espero qué seas tan feliz como lo soy yo con mí hija y Serena

Darien sólo lo mira con una mirada dé desprecio al escuchar las palabras cínicas dé Diamante, la Ceremonia transcurre sin ningún imprevisto aunque Diamante se da cuenta que entre los invitados sé encontraba Helios, Diamante lo mira con recelo ya qué sus informantes le habían contando qué el era un detective que lo venía investigando desde Londres, por lo que le comenta a Rubeus y le dijo que tome las medidas necesarias, también sé da cuenta que la pequeña Setsuna sé caía del sueño por lo que le pide a Esmeralda que la llevara a su recámara para que la pequeña descansará, Esmeralda tomó en sus brazos a la niña y sube a la habitación, a entrar se encuentra con Rubeus y el le dice que es el mejor momento para sacar a la pequeña, los dos salen dé la habitación con la pequeña en brazos y profundamente dormida, Rubeus lleva a Esmeralda y salen por la puerta trasera dé la gran mansión donde se encuentran con Michiru.

Esmeralda saluda a Michiru y le entrega a Setsuna, Michiru tomó a la pequeña y la acuesta en la silla trasera.

\- Michiru tomó el coche y llévate a Setsuna a la mansión Chiba, Hotaru las está esperando

\- Esta bien Seiya pero no pueden quedarse sin auto

\- Tranquila Michiru ya tengo dos autos preparados para salir todos dé aquí con Serena, Seiya y Haruka vengan conmigo para sacarlos

\- Genial! Michiru sal dé una vez para no levantar sospechas

-Rubeus por qué dos autos?

-Haruka! crees qué después dé esto yo puedo quedarme?... Diamante va querer matarme al igual qué Beryl lo querrá hacer con Esmeralda, por lo qué también saldremos con ustedes

\- Rubeus entremos ya Diamante debe estar buscándonos

Michiru sube al auto y se dirige a la mansión mientras Seiya y Haruka sé quedan en la cochera preparándolo todo para salir.

Rubeus y Esmeralda entran a la ceremonia cuando el juez declara a Beryl y Darien marido y mujer y todos los invitados aplauden a la nueva pareja, Darién besa en la mejilla a Beryl y caminan hacía el salón donde sé celebrará la recepción detrás dé ellos ingresan también todos los invitados, la recepción sé desarrolló con gran normalidad, Beryl trata dé besar varias veces a Darién y no lo logra ya qué el sólo la ve con desaprobación y desagrado, por lo qué comienza a beber vino demasiado rápido, algo similar le estaba pasando a Diamante.

\- Qué té pasa Serena, acabas dé ver a tu gran amor casarse con otra y todavía me rechazas?

\- Y qué esperabas qué hiciera Diamante… qué me lanzara a tus brazos por eso… por favor… el Darién sé casó con Beryl para recuperar a su hija, sacrificando el amor qué siente por mí, y yo estoy contigo por qué me secuestraste no por qué yo quisiera estar contigo, entiéndelo Diamante a ti nunca té voy amar, sólo té desprecio, té odio en cambio Darién es el hombre qué amare por siempre así me tengas encerrada en una torre o me lleves a otro planeta nunca dejaré dé amarlo.

\- Entiende una cosa Serena Tsukino tu nunca serás dé Darién, y prefiero matarme antes dé qué seas dé el.

\- Ya me canse… me voy a mí recamara

\- No té atrevas a dejarme sólo

\- Pasa algo?

\- No pasa nada y tú quién eres… estoy hablando con mi mujer

\- Soy Nicholas amigo dé Serena

-Mmm Serena esto no sé queda así, ahora seguiremos hablando

-Té encuentras bien?

-Sí Nicholas… Pero ya no aguanto más

\- Tranquila… ya en pocas horas dejaras está mansión, Rubeus me dijo qué ya está todo listo así qué en cualquier momento nos dará la señal

\- Gracias!

Después dé la pequeña discusión con Serena comienza a beber más dé la cuenta, al transcurrir la velada Diamante sé encuentra demasiado borracho a igual qué Beryl y los invitados comienza a irse dé la mansión lo qué Rubeus aprovecha para hablar con Yaten y así comenzar con el plan para sacar a Serena

\- Diamante me marcho a mí habitación, de paso miro cómo está la pequeña Setsuna

\- Has lo qué quieras… sólo té digo qué esta noche serás mía…

\- Por dios Diamante estás borracho… qué pases buena noche

Serena sé dirige hacía su habitación cuando dé encuentra con Esmeralda...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 "Llegó la hora del escape"**

La mansión dé Diamante estaba completamente adornada, la escalera principal estaba adornada dé rosas blancas al igual qué el jardín qué tenía un pequeño altar donde sé celebraría la boda, en el salón principal también sé encontraba adornado con rosas blancas y rojas y bastantes adornos rojos y blancos.

Beryl y Esmeralda duran toda la mañana arreglándose para la boda en una dé las habitaciones dé la gran mansión, Beryl tenía un vestido blanco muy ajustado a su cuerpo en un corte sirena, con el cabello recogido con una moña adornada con un tocado; Esmeralda tenía un vestido color verde como su nombre con un pequeño listón debajo del busto, tenía el cabello recogido con una cola dé caballo.

Mientras Beryl y Esmeralda se arreglan, Serena también lo hacía, tenía un vestido rojo con corte dé sirena y llevaba el cabello suelto adornado con una pequeña diadema, sólo pensaba... qué horas más tarde, si todo salía bien, podría estar lejos dé Diamante junto a Setsuna. La pequeña llevaba un vestido blanco con unos zapatos y medias pantalón blancas, tenía su cabello adornado con una diadema dé rosas blancas.

Poco a poco van llegando los invitados a la boda, entre ellos Rei y Nicholas, Lita y Andrew, Mina y Yaten y Amy y Taiki y con ellos sé encontraba Darién y el juez qué oficiara la boda, en la puerta dé la sala principal sé encontraba Diamante acompañado dé Rubeus.

\- Buenas tardes Diamante - Buenas tardes Darién, en unos momentos bajará Beryl para comenzar la boda y con ella mi prometida y mi pequeña hija

\- Perfecto, iré entonces con el juez a esperar a Beryl Darien sé dirige al jardín donde sé encuentra el altar y se ubica a lado esperando que la función comenzará, Nicholas lo acompañaba ya qué era su padrino y testigo, afuera dé la mansión en la parte trasera sé encontraba Haruka, Seiya y Michiru esperando la señal dé Rubeus y Esmeralda, dentro dé la mansión sé encontraba Helios y Rini como parte dé los invitados, Helios sabía qué esto inquietaba a Diamante.

Ya sé encuentran todos los invitados y Serena se sienta a lado dé los invitados dé Beryl, Darien no puede evitar ver a Serena con el deseo dé volver a estar juntos al igual que Serena no lo dejaba de ver causando el murmullo dé los invitados, en ese momento comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial y aparece la pequeña Setsuna botando pequeños pétalos al piso y detrás dé ella camina Esmeralda cuándo llegan al altar las dos se sientan al lado dé Serena luego entra Diamante junto con Beryl caminan hacia el altar y al llegar a altar Diamante le entrega la mano dé Beryl

\- Darien té entregó una gran amiga y espero qué seas tan feliz como lo soy yo con mí hija y Serena

Darien sólo lo mira con una mirada dé desprecio al escuchar las palabras cínicas dé Diamante, la Ceremonia transcurre sin ningún imprevisto aunque Diamante se da cuenta que entre los invitados sé encontraba Helios, Diamante lo mira con recelo ya qué sus informantes le habían contando qué el era un detective que lo venía investigando desde Londres, por lo que le comenta a Rubeus y le dijo que tome las medidas necesarias, también sé da cuenta que la pequeña Setsuna sé caía del sueño por lo que le pide a Esmeralda que la llevara a su recámara para que la pequeña descansará, Esmeralda tomó en sus brazos a la niña y sube a la habitación, a entrar se encuentra con Rubeus y el le dice que es el mejor momento para sacar a la pequeña, los dos salen dé la habitación con la pequeña en brazos y profundamente dormida, Rubeus lleva a Esmeralda y salen por la puerta trasera dé la gran mansión donde se encuentran con Michiru.

Esmeralda saluda a Michiru y le entrega a Setsuna, Michiru tomó a la pequeña y la acuesta en la silla trasera.

\- Michiru tomó el coche y llévate a Setsuna a la mansión Chiba, Hotaru las está esperando

\- Esta bien Seiya pero no pueden quedarse sin auto

\- Tranquila Michiru ya tengo dos autos preparados para salir todos dé aquí con Serena, Seiya y Haruka vengan conmigo para sacarlos

\- Genial! Michiru sal dé una vez para no levantar sospechas

-Rubeus por qué dos autos?

-Haruka! crees qué después dé esto yo puedo quedarme?... Diamante va querer matarme al igual qué Beryl lo querrá hacer con Esmeralda, por lo qué también saldremos con ustedes

\- Rubeus entremos ya Diamante debe estar buscándonos Michiru sube al auto y se dirige a la mansión mientras Seiya y Haruka sé quedan en la cochera preparándolo todo para salir.

Rubeus y Esmeralda entran a la ceremonia cuando el juez declara a Beryl y Darien marido y mujer y todos los invitados aplauden a la nueva pareja, Darién besa en la mejilla a Beryl y caminan hacía el salón donde sé celebrará la recepción detrás dé ellos ingresan también todos los invitados, la recepción sé desarrolló con gran normalidad, Beryl trata dé besar varias veces a Darién y no lo logra ya qué el sólo la ve con desaprobación y desagrado, por lo qué comienza a beber vino demasiado rápido, algo similar le estaba pasando a Diamante.

\- Qué té pasa Serena, acabas dé ver a tu gran amor casarse con otra y todavía me rechazas? - Y qué esperabas qué hiciera Diamante… qué me lanzara a tus brazos por eso… por favor… el Darién sé casó con Beryl para recuperar a su hija, sacrificando el amor qué siente por mí, y yo estoy contigo por qué me secuestraste no por qué yo quisiera estar contigo, entiéndelo Diamante a ti nunca té voy amar, sólo té desprecio, té odio en cambio Darién es el hombre qué amare por siempre así me tengas encerrada en una torre o me lleves a otro planeta nunca dejaré dé amarlo.

\- Entiende una cosa Serena Tsukino tu nunca serás dé Darién, y prefiero matarme antes dé qué seas dé el.

\- Ya me canse… me voy a mí recamara - No té atrevas a dejarme sólo - Pasa algo? - No pasa nada y tú quién eres… estoy hablando con mi mujer

\- Soy Nicholas amigo dé Serena -Mmm Serena esto no sé queda así, ahora seguiremos hablando

-Té encuentras bien?

-Sí Nicholas… Pero ya no aguanto más

\- Tranquila… ya en pocas horas dejaras está mansión, Rubeus me dijo qué ya está todo listo así qué en cualquier momento nos dará la señal

\- Gracias! Después dé la pequeña discusión con Serena comienza a beber más dé la cuenta, al transcurrir la velada Diamante sé encuentra demasiado borracho a igual qué Beryl y los invitados comienza a irse dé la mansión lo qué Rubeus aprovecha para hablar con Yaten y así comenzar con el plan para sacar a Serena

\- Diamante me marcho a mí habitación, de paso miro cómo está la pequeña Setsuna

\- Has lo qué quieras… sólo té digo qué esta noche serás mía…

\- Por dios Diamante estás borracho… qué pases buena noche

Serena sé dirige hacía su habitación cuando sé encuentra con Esmeralda…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 "El escape"**

Michiru se dirige a la mansión Chiba y a entrar la recibe Hotaru

\- Hola Michiru

\- Hola Hotaru traigo a Setsuna

\- Michiru tráela y la acomodamos en uno dé los cuartos dé huéspedes

Michiru y Hotaru suben a la pequeña a su habitación y en ese momento se despierta, Setsuna ve a Michiru a los ojos y al no reconocerla se asusta pero al observar alrededor dé la habitación encuentra a Hotaru y se tranquiliza, Michiru la coloca sobre la cama y ella sé levanta y abraza a Hotaru llorando

\- Pequeña no llores ya paso todo, ya te encuentras con nosotros

En ese momento entra a la habitación Kalaberite con el pequeño Zafiro

\- Hola pequeña… acá vas a estar segura

Kalaberite abraza a Setsuna y luego el pequeño Zafiro también la abraza, el toma a Setsuna dé la mano y enciende el televisor y comienza ambos pequeños a ver uno dé sus programas preferidos dé Setsuna "la casa dé Mickey Mouse", al ver Hotaru está escena y la tranquilidad en la qué ya sé encontraba la pequeña Setsuna sé retira de la habitación junto a Michiru y a Kalaberite y sé dirige a la sala, Kalaberite tiene un poco de té ya listo el cual les sirve.

\- Chicas espero qué todo siga saliendo como está planeado

\- Claro que sí Michiru! Mira ya tenemos en casa a la pequeña Setsuna

\- Tienes razón Kalaberite… Michiru y té dijo algo los muchachos cuándo saliste dé la mansión?

\- No… sé quedaron escondidos Seiya y Haruka en el garaje… Haruka prefirió qué yo me devolviera con la pequeña Setsuna por sí algo pasaba

\- Muchachas sabíamos el peligro qué estábamos corriendo al seguir este plan... pero esperemos qué todo salga muy bien y como está planeado

\- Estoy segura qué todo saldrá bien Hotaru… debemos tener fe - dijo Kalaberite un poco preocupada por la situación.

En La mansión dé Diamante ya casi todos los invitados se había marchado y Serena se encontraba junto con Esmeralda preparándose para salir, ambas chicas bajan las escaleras encontrándose con Beryl la cual estaba bastante pasada dé copas.

\- Que bueno que te encontré… jajajajaja por más que trataste dé alejarme dé mí Darien fui yo quién me quedé con el jajajajaja

\- Beryl cree lo que quieras… Esmeralda voy al baño

\- Y tú qué haces con ella… ahora eres su mejor amiga?

\- Que cosas dices Beryl… sólo estábamos hablando dé Setsuna

\- Esa niña… espero qué Diamante se las lleve pronto… No la aguanto cerca dé mí… vendersela a Diamante fue el mejor negocio qué hice

\- El mejor negocio? Dé qué estás hablando Beryl?

\- Creo que es mejor qué me retire… tienes mucho que explicarle a tu esposo Beryl

\- Beryl me puedes explicar lo qué acabas de decir? Vendiste a nuestra hija?

\- De que hablas? Darien porque mejor no té arreglas ya debemos salir para nuestra luna dé miel

\- Que pena Beryl pero tú sabes muy bien que esto no es un matrimonio sino un chantaje por lo que no voy ha ir a ningún lado… Solo espero que apenas acabe está farsa dé reunión y encuentre a mí hija o…

\- O que Darién… recuerda que estás casado conmigo ahora yo soy la nueva señora Chiba y nunca té podrás deshacerte dé mí… nunca té daré el divorcio… ahora eres mío!

Mientras Beryl discutía con Darien, Esmeralda tomó de la mano a Serena y entran a la cocina... ahí sé encuentran con Rubeus

\- Ya está todo listo Serena ve al garaje té están esperando Haruka y Seiya

\- Gracias Rubeus y Esmeralda!, cómo puedo agradecer esto qué están haciendo por mí...

\- Tranquila! sólo cuida bien a Setsuna

\- Vamos Esmeralda no quiero qué Diamante sospeche nada - Dijo Rubeus un poco preocupado

Entretanto Diamante qué sé encuentra igual o más pasado dé copas qué Beryl, escucha la pelea qué están teniendo Beryl y Darién

\- No llevan ni un día dé casados y ya están discutiendo! - dice Diamante sonriendo irónicamente

\- No te metas en esto Diamante… es un problema entre Darién y yo, además déjame recordarte qué tú no es qué estés mejor qué yo

\- Y hablando dé mí querida esposa en dónde andará… iré a buscarla

\- Darien deberíamos salir para nuestra luna de miel

\- Ya té dije qué no vamos para ningún lado, iré hablar con Andrew

Darien mientras sale a jardín comienza a llamar a Haruka para advertirles qué Diamante comenzó a buscar a Serena, Nicholas escucha lo qué dice Darien le comenta con voz baja qué ellos salen a encontrarse con ellos para no crear sospechas por lo qué sé despide dé Darién y le avisa a Andrew para qué todos salieran, mientras salían Diamante comienza a gritar desesperado

\- Rubeus! Rubeus! dónde diablos sé metió esté bueno para nada, no logró encontrar a Serena

\- Qué té pasa Diamante pareces un loco gritando

\- No encuentro a Serena... creo qué aprovechó la fiesta para huir, vamos al garaje…

\- Para qué quieres ir a garaje

\- Debió tomar uno dé los carros para huir, puede qué la alcancemos, no té quedes ahí vamos y me acompañas

Diamante sale como un loco hacía el garaje y ve un carro salir del garaje, tomó uno dé los radios y avisa a la puerta qué no los dejen salir, saca dé su saco un revolver y comienza a disparar pero sólo logra ver cómo sé aleja el auto el cual logra salir antes dé qué cierren las puertas dé la mansión

\- Rubeus vamos a seguir el auto, Serena no me va abandonar

\- Diamante reacciona… sí ella huyo dé ti es por qué no té quiere, no puedes obligarla a estar contigo

En ese momento aparece Beryl asustada por los disparos qué escuchó

\- Diamante qué pasó?

\- Serena acaba dé huir… Rubeus vamos a seguirla

\- Necesitas qué té ayude en algo

\- Tranquila, lo único qué debes hacer es no perder dé vista a tú marido

\- Cuenta con eso, el ya no puede estar con Serena... ahora está casado conmigo

\- Estás segura? por qué no veo ningún invitado y tampoco veo a tú marido

\- Dé qué hablas!, a dónde fueron todos?

En ese momento sale entre las sombras Helios

\- Diamante creo qué ya tengo todas las pruebas necesarias para refundirte en la cárcel, ya sabrás dé mí, buenas noches

\- Dé qué hablas… ahora no tengo tiempo para las estupideces de Helios… debo buscar a mi esposa

\- Diamante! dejala ir ya!… ella nunca té ha amado y después dé esto creeme qué sólo siente por ti es el más profundo odio

\- Rubeus vamos! luego nos encargaremos dé Helios

\- No Diamante… si quieres ve tú sólo detrás dé ella... yo no voy a seguir con está locura

\- Rubeus tú estás tan metido en esto cómo yo… ayúdame a recuperarla… entiéndeme no puedo vivir sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su mirada

\- Diamante estás obsesionado con Serena y ella no té AMA… está enamorada dé Darien Chiba, comprendelo, dejalos vivir tranquilos, deberíamos preocuparnos por Helios

\- Estás loco! Claro qué no… ella es mía y no va ser dé nadie más! Rubeus comprendelo no puedo vivir sin Serena... sí no me quieres acompañar tranquilo…

Diciendo esto sube a su auto a toda velocidad, Haruka maneja a toda velocidad llegando con Seiya y Serena a la mansión Chiba.

\- Hola! llegamos… entremos el auto al garaje…

\- Gracias! Haruka… sé arriesgaron muchísimo… pero por qué me traen acá… Darién sé casó con la loca dé Beryl no creo qué sea prudente qué me quedé acá

\- Serena estás hablando en serio! Darién arriesgó muchísimo para lograr qué tú estuvieras acá con nosotros sana y salva…

\- Seiya no té exaltes… sólo qué no esperaba verlo casarse con Beryl

\- El realmente no está casado con esa loca… Serena no reconociste quién era el juez?

\- Haruka dé qué hablas?

\- Mejor entremos Michiru, Hotaru y Kalaberite deben estar preocupadas por lo qué no hemos llegado - Los tres bajan del auto y entran a la mansión encontrando en la sala a Michiru, Hotaru y Kalaberite, Michiru sale corriendo y abraza a Haruka y Seiya besa a Hotaru

\- Vea pues me perdí dé varias cosas verdad?

\- jajajajaja sólo un poco… me di cuenta qué por más qué pelee conmigo misma no puedo negar lo qué siento por este tonto

\- Hotaru lo importante es qué té diste cuenta… no lo creés Serena?

\- Tienes razón Kal… y la pequeña Setsuna?

\- Está durmiendo junto a Zafiro, cuándo llegó comió y sé quedaron viendo televisión… sé encontraba muy cansada… es una pequeña muy tranquila

\- Sí tienes razón Michiru… y sólo quiere sentir qué la aman ya qué Beryl sólo la desprecia…

Entre tanto en la mansión dé Diamante Rubeus y Esmeralda discutían con Beryl

\- Darién sé fue sin mí… me dejó acá sola

\- Beryl no esperes mucho dé tu matrimonio… tú sabes qué Darién no té AMA

\- Esmeralda dé qué habla?

\- Tú sabes muy bien dé qué hablo… sigues obsesionada con un hombre qué sólo té desprecia y no siente absolutamente nada por ti… mira están recién casados y prefirió irse y dejarte sola

\- Estás completamente equivocada Darien ahora es mi esposo y no va a librarse dé mí tan fácil… voy a buscarlo…

Beryl sale dé la mansión en su auto camino a la mansión dé los Chiba a buscar a Darien, quien llega a su mansión junto a Rei, Lita, Andrew y Nicholas, al entrar encuentra en la sala a Hotaru con Michiru, Haruka, Seiya y sentada en un sillón encontró a Serena.

\- Serena! estás bien… gracias a Dios pudimos liberarlas - Darién sé acerca a Serena pero ella confundida sé aleja dé el

\- Qué pasa Serena?

\- Té casaste con Beryl! ahora ella es tú esposa

\- Bueno Darién no té puedes quejar todo salió muy bien… hasta Serena lo creyó

\- Dé qué estás hablando Nicholas?

\- Serena! mí hermano no está casado con Beryl! todo fue una completa farsa para poder liberarte a ti y a Setsuna

\- Darién lo qué dijo Rei es verdad?

\- Sí… claro! cómo creés qué me casaría con la mujer qué casi destruye a mí familia, aunque claro está qué fue con ayuda dé Seiya y Yaten

\- Cómo qué con ayuda dé Seiya

\- Serena… sólo contratamos a un actor qué interpretó a un excelente juez

En ese momento Amy, Taiki, Mina y Yaten llegan a la mansión dé los Chiba y entran a la sala

\- Serena! té encuentras bien

\- Chicos! sí estoy bien gracias a ustedes

\- Esmeralda me acaba dé llamar… me dijo qué Beryl viene para acá y está furiosa


End file.
